Perseus: The Imperfect Perfect Child
by otherdate100
Summary: (First Fic)Percy is thought to be a son of Kronos at the beginning of his life. He finds his real dad much later in his life but by then he has already been banished from Olympus. After being taken in by Ouranos and training in the Void Percy also finds out he's part Archangel/Demon. This changes his life, god Percy AU Percy Badass fight scenes. Written by my cousin...sry
1. introe pilouge

Perseus the imperfect perfect child

_**chapter 1 prolouge: training AN: 4/25/15/11:28 P.M. Hey guys, so yeah the beginning few chapters were really weak so I'm just putting this up as I realize that the first chapter (this one... duh) is really weak and really short and the second is as well so I ask you to read on as the one I updated earlier is over 10k and the one I'm editing is close as well and it's not as complete shit as it is in the first couple chapters, also I noticed that I have a little over 700 views on the first chapter but the second has 300 so obviously the weakness is deterring people so just read on and you'll like it... I hope.**_

**100 years before Kronos is overthrown 20 years before Hestia is born: Mt. Orthrys'**

**3rd person pov:**

Kronos had been doing this for the last 100 years. He had been going for the perfect thing, perfect being, perfect son... the perfect soldjer. It had been five years since he had been birthed and it was time to start training him on other than knowledge but that's later. Kronos had been having his family have power children, Atlas had a darughter with a mortal and the child was more titan than mortal and then that demititan had a child with Kronos. So the child had emense strength and great power. Atlas gave him a full blessing so he has the most strength possible and almost instant knowledge with weapons along with endurance almost equal to Atlas, Oceanus gave the child his full blessing over water (so like 3/4 of Poseidon's control over water.) Tethys the same (So that's more control over fresh water) as well as phoebe giving him amazing accuracy with a bow, Hyperion giving him resistance to fire Koios giving knowledge, Krios fearlessness, and finally with a lot of persuasion on Kronos's part Gaea agreed to craft his weapons along with Ouranos.

**AN: So yeah in this story Perseus has a lot of powers if you hate overpowered percy then I mean you should just judge for yourself he'll seem more powerful at first but I think I can make it more interesting later on but anyways this is my first story so yeah I mean if you like the idea review if you don't ****and you want me to kill myself review then too because well I don't know I guess it's fun for some people?**)

**5 years later: Perseus is 10 years old: Perseus pov:**

I had been training for five years now. The first year was strictly conditioning, the second was conditioning as a daily routine and fist fighting, like kicks, punches, knees, elbows,etc., the third year was sword, spear, shield, dagger, hunting knife, and archery training, the fourth year was getting each power up to 1/8 of the potential I have for each domain power.

The fifth year, the one I just finished was specifically on Time while doing all of the aforementioned training. I could now stop minor titans in time completely for one minute.

**1 year later: 6 years of training: Perseus is 11 years old: (Authors Note: I am just going over each year 'till he's sixteen then I'll go into more detail and have a few flashbacks too.)**

My sixth year of training was going in depth with my water domain, so I was so far 1/4 of the way to full power on my water domain and 1/2 on my time domain which was when at max 4/5 of Kronos's power over time. I had also started going in depth with mental control so that I never lose control of myself mentally.

**1 year later: 7 years of training: Perseus is 12 years old:**

I had continued all training that I had done so far and I had finally gotten my weapons. I got twin leaf shaped swords made of bronze and celestial bronze, I got a spear made ofgold and imperial gold, a sword that can turn into twin hunting knives, I got a bow that shot an arrow when I pull back that can explode on impact. I got a shield made of adamantium, I got and I got a sword called riptide or anaklusmos and it was a 3 foot long blessed celestial bronze blade so it can kill mortals and monsters and it transforms into a bracelet on my right shield turns into twing vambrances on both forearms when not used and the rest of my weapons I can just will them to dissapear and they just dissapear but when they are disappeared a symbol for them forms on my right vambrance but my left vambrance turns into a shield the left one just seems to hold my weapons. (Spear named enforcer, twin blades named aristae, and dikaioma, which translates into left and right... yeahhhh)

This year I learned even more in depth with weapons that I had recieved. So far I am best with my twin swords. I also as usual just continued advancing in the other things I have learned so far along the way at the same pace as before but this year we mainly focused on my weaponed fighting.

**1 year later: 8 years of training: Perseus is 13 years old: 3rd person pov:**

Perseus had recieved my armor now and had continued to train in both of my powers, time and water while also studying a lot with Koios (so by now he has like the education of someone with and IQ of 250 with 6 years of college... yeah he's smart) also continued all other training earlier mentioned. Perseus was an amazing fighter, punched hard enough to break a mortals rib cage with one jab. He could last 30 minutes in a fight with Atlas when using weapons, could freeze a major titan for 30 seconds and a minor titan for 2 minutes, complete time freeze.

Also got a new weapon not that he needed it but Kronos gave him a scythe that can also turn into a long straight double bladed blade one side mortal steel and the other Orthrytic steel. It turned into a drachma that can't fall out of his pocket. Flip it for heads get a scythe flip for tails get a sword, he always gets the side he wants. The armor is made of adamantium and steel, the armor can turn into anything, Chiton and sandals or whatever and the pocket is on the left side and it holds the gnosis as well as strofi (shift) in coin form. When in full armor form the armor is amazing, it has a nice form fitting breast plate that has goes down to the waist before going down each leg, there are no gaps where you can see the skin, in is just metal, but it bends like there is nothing there and is weightless, the helm is just a normal Spartan helm with cushion on the inside so Perseus can't be knocked out by a hit to the helmet.

The armor can change form to other forms of armor like Athenian or Spartan etc. but this is it's most effective form. If anything breaks the armor it simple reforms withing 10 minutes depending on the severity of the blow. In any form it always keeps the user at a perfect temperature even if it's just in sandal form where you wear a normal Chiton it sill keeps you at a perfect temperature.

**2 years later: 10 years of training: Pesrseus is 15 years old: Perseus pov:**

I had just finished two more years of training, I am now at max with my water abilities and am almost there on time, I can get more power on each once I get partial immortality at 21 years old (then water will be Poseidon level and time will be 7/10 Kronos level I just realized how retarded that sounds... but you know what I mean, I hope) I had basically gone hard on my abilities, worked on my strength and muscle mass along with my mental state, I also became a master with each weapon.

**1 year later: 11 years of training: Perseus is 16 years old: Perseus pov:**

I am finally done with my training, each power is max, I am 6 foot 4 310 pounds with 3% bodyfat. I can benchpress 3 thousand pounds and I can hard sprin 85 mph for one hour. I lose to Atlas with a spear tie with a sword and win with twin swords. I am amazing with hunting knives, very fast, shoot 980/1000 bulls - eyes from 500 yards away. I am going to be trained next year in how to lead an army and how to fight with an army. But for now I am just continuing my daily rutine and I also just got a quest from an amazing being, and it will lead me to even greater power, well that's what Dad told me.

AN: So how do you like, also Yes this is the end of the chapter, I like a cliffhanger, although it isn't as bad as some peoples' like Anaklusmos14's on one of his stories, wanted to kill him for it but eh...


	2. quest for what

**Chapter 2 Quest for the first ones.**

**Perseus Pov: where we left off**

I got a quest from Pontus the primordial god of water to retrieve his weapon of power, his trident. It was taken by another primordial and he knows that it's Thalassa, apparently she thought I was a good child so she stole his trident and told him that I had to retrieve it or else she wouldn't give it back, also after I am done he is supposed to bless me as well... I guess the sea will be my dominant power eh?

**1 week later: Perseus pov:**

Well I was supposed to find the trident deep in the ocean, the deepest part, a huge trench to be exact, and I was supposed to go down there and I would meet someone. That somone would train me for two years in a special place where 2 years is 2 months on Earth, so once if I can complete that training I will get a hint to where the Trident is then I would get one month to find it, so it's supposed to test my intelligence and physical capabilities and see if I'm worthy of the blessing from a Primordial.

When I got to the trench I looked inside. It seemed to go on forever, it was about 2000 feet wide and it went down a mile before I couldn't see anything but darkness. I sensed

water down as deep as 7 miles beneath the surface. I jumped down and began to descend into the abyss. I felt the pressure increase rapidly, even with the blessings of my siblings I started to

feel some of the pressure once I got near the bottom. My feet touched the rocky bottom with a little thud as I realized I weigh a lot more down here. I tried to walk but I realized I could

barely lift my legs.

I began to walk very slowly around trying to find this teacher. I finally found him about 10 minutes later, it was a man with a blue scaly face and a blue scaly body, he had a

Chiton on and seemed to be dry. He eyed me like he was sizing me up before nodding and walking forward extending his hand to me. I just thought about who he was before I realized that I

should shake his hand. He had a strong grip so I gripped back and he seemed to smile a bit. When he spoke it sounded ancient and powerful. "Hello, I am Hydros Primorial god of water as

Pontus is the Primordial of liquid, so I am here to train you." I remembered my quest and realized that this would be a lot harder than I thought as I was trained by a Primordial. "Yes lord,

also how is the time different here?" He smirked at me, showing me his sharp shark like teeth. "Well this is where Primordial Sea deities are the most influential, so we can control it, also

you see I am here to train you so no more talking at the end of the day we will talk for now you must run the width of the trench 2 times and don't whine about the pressure just do it.

I walked over to one wall and began to run. After 5 minutes I was sweating profously and was only half way across. 25 more minutes later I was done, I had ran as fast as I can

down here which is pretty much nothing compared to on the surface but I knew I'd get better.

"Well now that's finished, I want you to just walk with me and talk, you will keep my pace and we will converse for 2 hours. This walking will be hard trust me." I thought that

the walking would be easy but I was wrong, we walked at a good pace and with all of that pressure it was insanely hard. I talked to Hydros about my powers where I am with them and how

I am as far as I can until I get partial immortality then I will train even more. After a while he began telling me of how I would get blessed by him and Pontus so my powers would get to

1.5 of Oceanus's level and I would also get full immortality later on like 4 more years after partial immortality because he claims that if I succeed the Primordials may take interest in me.

"Well now that we're to my home we will enter, and yes that cave is my home for the time being." I just nodded my head and looked at the cave, it was a perfect 100 by 100 foot

circle in the wall of the trench and it had everything in it, it had a training room with 1000 pound dumbells and 200 pound and everything inbetween, he had 3 bedrooms a few bathrooms

and a place with no water and no water pressure that had the word LOUNGE over it. I would be living here for the next 2 years... well this should be fun.

**One year later: Perseus pov:**

The last year has been literal hell, I had to do 1000 push ups in this pressure 3 times a week with 10,000 sit ups, 250 pull ups, and a full sprint all the way across the trench 100

times. I was currently 6 foot 3 365 pounds I had lost all of my fat to the point that I was at .01% bodyfat, but I was perfectly healthy the loss of the fat didn't make me unhealthy. I had lost

height from all the pressure I didn't mind, I didn't like being that damn tall but apparently I can change height and my proportions will change with me. I was able to punch with enough

force to bread a celestial bronze shield, but I have to have time to concentrate and a punch, and it can't be moving. So my punches are lethal to regular demi-titans.

I had learned new ways to use my water powers and my fighting skill with and without weapons had increased drastically. I was as good as Kronos my father now.

**One year later: Perseus pov: **

I was now doing 1500 push ups 3 times a week along with 15,000 sit ups. 400 pull ups, and a a full spring all the way across the trench 200 times now, I had grown an inch and

packed on another 9 pounds, I didn't gain weight from muscle like crazy because I had lost almost all my water weight as i didn't need it anymore, my body was storing enough power and

energy that the water that is used to make mortals isn't needed for me since I am now 85% immortal. I don't know why but the work with the Primordial increased the amount of ichor in me.

It was finally time to leave and retrieve the Trident of Pontus, but also time to say goodbye to Hydros... sadly.

Finally Hydros spoke up "You see yong child you have an interesting path ahead of you I can sense it, but do not dispair remember what I have told you and don't let your brain

make you full of hubris. I won't master Hydros, I will make you proud and remember none of your advice has fallen on deaf ears." I wasn't lying either I really took his words to heart.

**5 months later Thalassa's palace**

I had been scouring the ocean for a whilewhen I finally found the palace. It was breathtakingly beautiful. A massive palace standing over 200 stories tall made sea green marble and

blessed primordial steel. there were domes here pillars there and finally a huge domed cylinder in the center with the sign of Thalassa on it, a huge dun dun dun... 4 pronged trident. ...yeah,

um... sea deities gotta get some more symbols of power I mean like DAYYYUUMMM. Anyways, as I walked up to the golden gates at the from I was stopped by two very overly muscled

men in celestial bronze armor with a spear and sheathed xipthos at their waist. "Halt! Who are you and what do you require." The one ont he left said in a deep booming voice. "I am Perseus

and I am here to retrieve Pontus's symbol of power from Thalassa. Ohhh, yeah well yes follow burk over there, she's been waiting for you." I found it hard not to laugh at the guard's name

but nevertheless followed him to meet Thalassa who is apparently awaiting me.

**1 hour later**

"... so yeah we set it up to see if you are worthy of this gift and the one we will get to later but yes we staged it." I had just been talking to Thalassa and Pontus who apparently

staged this as a test for me. "Well what is the gift you have for me then? Ah, straight to the point." Pontus said as he then stuck out his hand and a golden trident covered in green swirls on it

appeared out of thin air (Thin water?) and handed it to me.

"Here this is your's now, you see the gift we have for you will give you umm special abilities and this will assist you in the future along with assist you holding and controling

your power we give to you but that will be explained to you later." So I was getting yet another weapon, that I barely know how to use. Well other than basics shown to my by Oceanus. As

if reading my mind, which they probably were Thalassa said. "Don't worry child we will gift you with the knowledge to wield that weapon when you choose your second gift.

Before I could ask what my second gift was there were a bunch of brilliant silver flashes in the room. **_AN: Hey sorry for the gay spacing and terrible paragraph stuff but it wouldn't let me edit it so well I'm sorry but the next chapter should be all good._**


	3. giftfromouranawhonowithoughtuweredead

**AN: **_Well first real Authors Note... YAY?! anyways this chapter is a little over 4k words so yyaayy I just sat down and typed for four hours... I suck at typing okay don't question it._

**Chapter 3 gift from ouranawhonowithoughtyouweredead?/New babydaddy? WTF?**

**Perseus pov:**

When the light died down there were a bunch of beings who before I could say anything spoke. One of them he had black hair and stormy electric blue eyes."Hello my name is

Ouranos and this is Gaea my wife that is Ourea, the tall girl with red hair, that's Chronos, the one that looks like father time which he is, that's morpheus, the one that's about to fall asleep, WAKE UP! Then that's Erebus and nyx over there the ones that look like they haven't seen the sun in 100 billion years with black hair then that's Aether and Hemera over there who look the exact opposite." I had a million things racing through my mind. First was what the fuck are the primordials doing talking to me for. Second was wait if this is the gift and the primordials are here damn I'm about to get a power boost aren't I. And third is wait why did he forget the bodybuilder guy over there that seems like he had 100 girlfriends is he a primordial too? "Ha ha, that's a funny discription of Eros and yes he is a primordial and yes you are getting a power boost.

"You see you get to pick which of our domains you want as yours for when You're immortal and well we'll explain the powers you get from each one but also know this. You will be immortal but not a Titan, you will be a special case so you won't get domains just powers and also once this is done you will be immortal. Now lets explain each of our powers."

Well this should be interesting I thought. "Hello, I'm Gaea Ouranos's wife and with my domain you get control over the Earth, basically heals your wounds if you are touching it you can manipulate it like water and you can travel through it, along with much more strength and you can navigate perfectly on the ground.

Hello, I am Chronos, Primordial of time and with me you get basically your father times 3 hehe.

Hello my name is Pontus and you get a blessing from me already but it will basicalle be 5 times that of Oceanus if you choose me as you will get the blessing and addoption."

Oh yeah almost forgot to mention we will be adopting you so basically whoever you choose is like your secon'd father." Wow, a primordial for a father,or mother.

"Well anyways they forgot to mention me ugh always forgotten, curse my kids, well anyways forget that I never said anything well you see I am Ananke, you will get some power over fate and you will be able to know what your enemy is doing before they do it a little along with you will be able to alter people's minds but it will be very tiring.

Hello, my name is Ourea, Primordial of mountains, and with me you get the same as Gaea but only in the mountains or hills.

Sup bruh, my name be Eros homie, butchu can call me dawg or Ero, you see my man you get all dah ladies if you pick me dowe and jooe (don'w wanna say jew cause that's racist? I guess, but yeah think of how they say you in idfwu) can play with people emotion and get a HUGE and I mean like HHUUGGEE asset in the uhhh, damn this went uncool fast mane, well loins I guess." What the fuck is wrong with this guy, what is he saying?

Ouranos interupted. "Just say dick you get a big dick!" I raised an eyebrow then Eros began again. "Yes, there we go... just don't wanna sound like a fag dowe, anyways yeeah but you can't choose me cause I am already giving you my blessing no matter what dawg." What the hell how do I reply to this? "Um okayy I guess well thank you... umm dawg?" Oh my gods, this is insane what the fuck is going on now?

"Yeah don't worry 'bout it dowe." Well thank CHAOS that's over damn. "Well yeah now it's for me.

Well as you know I am Ouranos, primordial god of the sky. If you choose me I will be able to manifest myself on the Earth again, not just in a siblings' palace, also you will get to choose you can get really powerful lightning and electricity powers really powerful air powers about 75% max of both or you can have complete control over the weather and everything that's involved. You can use air at max level and electricity if you summon a storm but that takes a while to make one, and if there isn't one you can use black lightning which is basically just condensed electricity which is very deadly and it comes from within you not nature, you get more power over liquid and if you combine all of it you can make massive storms. Oh yeah and you can see RRREEEAAALLLYYY! good.

"Well dayum, this is easy. "I choose Ouronos and his weather abilities." They all smiled and then all but me and the primordial of the sky stayed.

He began to chant in the primeval languange. About 10 minutes later a bright blue and dark gray aura enveloped me. My eyes changed from Sea green to sea green with sky blue pupils and sea green irises. But the eyes changed with my mood. Well there you go. I am now your father basically as your father is practically going insane because of a prophesy that was given to him, ooh yeah also you should train these powers like well a lot now cause your time powers are a lot weaker now and they are capped off there like you could freeze a weak mortal in time for like 1 hour max.

WHAT!? Why?" I shouted. "Well you see that's simple, when you got these powers your body simply decided that time wasn't as needed and it made you have too much inner conflict between powers, so it basically just weakened it like well a lot." What the fuck is going on with my life ugh, wait did he say something about my dad being insane? "Wait why is my dad going insane?"

The primordial instantly paled. "Oh, that ya um... yeah... ummmm... uhh... ok... well um how to put this? Hegotaprophesythathiskidswouldrebelifhehadanymoreandtakehisthronesohe'seatinghiskidsandhealreadyatefourofthem."WTF!?

"Um what? Ugh. He got a prophecy that his kids would rebel and take his throne if he had anymore kids and he already had four now so he ate them all, when you go back though you gotta go along with it and do their training don't mention us and you will have to fight your father eventually but put that in the back of your mind, for now we train."

**1 year later: perseus pov**

Well so much for training with dad when I'm 16, anyways I am now a master with my trident, and my father Ouranos has imbued his essence in Anaklusmos so it's basically my symbol of power now as I am like an immortal being that is purely for war not to control the earth as all of my domains happen naturally but I can alther them at my whim.

You see basically storms just happen from other deities that control the same domains but if I want I could stop a storm that's over Thessaly if I want or make a Hurricane and sink an island, yeah it's pretty strong. So Anaklusmos can turn into a pure lightning bolt when I want it to. You see it's a symbol for all my powers including weather and liquid from the blessing of pontus and all Oceanus, strength from Atlas, Time from Kronos, and knowledge from Koios, so it's like an energy plant.

You see I can make it mainly any of my domains but in my weather domain lightning and electricity are my main powers from that domain. It's what's most powerful. My water control or aquakenesis abilities are amazing and outmatch my lightning but that's a tsunami which isn't a storm so basically liquid in my weather domain like rain and hail and sleet and snow are not as powerful as say condensing the water molecules in the air and strangling someone. Basicall ugh this takes forever.

Okay, so lets see here. If I were to control the water in the Ionian Sea it would be about 250% of Oceanus' control. But if I were to make it rain and use that as water to control it would be like

50% of Oceanus's control and basically in simpler terms it will rejuvinate me and once it forms a puddle I can use that at my full power over water but that's it.

Time I only use with like hella draining combos to make it faster for me to lower the amount of power it requires. And yes, I spend far too much time with Eros.

So my black lightning as it's called which I summon from me (basically like sith lighting, but black) is INCREDIBLY powerful. It doesn't drain me much but it does take concentration. I can summon regular lightning that can kill mortals 95% of the time or in a storm lighting that kills mortals 200% of the time so like a titan that's weak like Leto 95% of the time. (basically it would kill a powerful demigod if it was a very powerful blast) So there's your statistics. Now to the matter at hand. (Think of Thalis and Jason's amount of power with creating it out of thin air but a little more tiring for like just summoning one onto someone's head.)

I held my trident in my left hand and Anaklusmos in my right. I slashed at my opponent with Riptide (I'll just switch around what I call Riptide/Anaklusmos randomly lol idk)

My opponent dodged to the right and went for a stab at my left thigh. I in turn spun my trident or tripli (triple in ancient greek is litterally tripli knew?) effectively blocking the stab.

As I twirled tripli I went for a stab at my opponent's right sholder socket. When I was inches away a dagger blocked it from the left arm. The battle went back and forth both of us looking for a weakness in the other's seemingly impennitrable defence. I found one first as I noticed that when my opponent raised his dagger for a block his right thigh was open for a quick stab if his sword is in a lock.

So I went for this as when he swiped at my chest with his sword I locked it between my trident's prongs then with the sharp butt end of my trident I attempted to whack his left sholder which in turn was blocked with a dagger, just what I wanted. I stabbed with my sword and sliced right through his thigh like it were butter. I then quickly pulled it back and capitalized on this by leaning to his left and attacking his midsection. As it was impossible for him to shift weight to his left leg I was able to get a good strike in after but a few seconds.

The strike was with the flat of my blade but it knocked the wind out of him. I decided to finish it by using the sharp spear like butt end of my trident to pierce his throat.

Just before I killed him I stopped and said "yeild." My opponent smiled at me then winced as he tried to put weight on his left leg. "Great job Perseus the apprentice has surpassed the master indual weapon fighting finally. I yield."

I removed my weapons and used the water in the air to repair my father Ouranos's leg. He simply summoned a lightning bolt to finish off the healing made it connect to his wound. Yeah, I know it's unfair but he says that I am not powerful enough to do that yet... sadly.

By the way the trident is usually square ended on the butt end but in battle mode switches to sharp and is like a pencil basically so its just the end of the pole but sharpened no nead or prongs like on the service end of the tripli.

"Well Perseus now that you have beaten me in duel weapons combat with me at 50% strenght now we will work on your shield and spear/shield and sword work."

Ugh I hate this. "Ok, yes master I will begin tomorrow with you correct? Yes Perseus. So I walked over to my little house that I've been living in.

**6 months later: Perseus pov**

"Faster Perseus!" I continued bashing into the hing seperating me from my goal. "You're almost there Perseus KEEP HAMMERING! I used my spear and just continued to strike my father's shield 'till it breaks, it is made of the finest steels and we have like 1 million of them and this is my training I have to break them then I can spar with my father again to see if it's time to move on to shield and sword or if I need more spear and shield training. (Lol not what you thought? Yeah that was mean, put your little riptides away kids no lemons yet.)

It took one more hard strike and I broke the 999,999th shield in my 2 month shield breaking rutine thing. Now I had to withstand my father trying to shatter my shield that he will repair if he does break it he gets 10 thrusts to the adamntium surface, ugh this will hurt my shoulder.

**1 day later Perseus pov**

Well I withstood the blows, yay. My shoulder is currently feeling like paper it's pathetic and my whole arm too it's like my training with Hydros but harder, and more dangerous. Well tomorrow I face my father in spear/shield combat, woohoo I guess?

**1 day later still... you guessed it the same pov as all story well beside 3rd and that bit of kronos but eh who cares still though percy pov... duh (Perseus pov:)**

I was currently engaged in a battle with my father Ouranos... again, and we were testing to see if I am ready to train at 1/2 primordial lvl on that weapon and move onto the next... again.

I blocked a slash from my father's spear with my shield then lept up and hurled my spear through the air as hard as I could it was going mach 10 when it made impact with father's real shield.

Well lets just say that the ground was ummm oblitterated. I lept into the air after I hurled my spear and as it made impact I had hurled my shield at my father's throat. After he used his godly strength to block the spear which in turn practically turned his left arm into Jell-O/jelly my shield struck his neck effectively breaking his windpipe and would have decapitated him as when thrown the edges are sharp as tartarus like really sharp but my father is a primordial so he turned himself into air. After that he healed his windpipe with a lightning bolt and a bit of time manipulation my yours truely.

Great job and again you know the drill show up in two days with Anaklusmos and ricoche and we'll start our training.

**3 months later perseus pov: ...surprise?**

Well this one was easy since I already did both sheild and sword training and sword training so it was a quick lesson.

The battle is currently waging and for once I am losing even though my father does these at 50% strength as I wouldn't be able to beat the strongest primordial at full strenth so he's at basically Erebus level. Anyways. I am currently on defense as I blocked a stab with my shield and went to slash at Ouranos's head but I was met with the tilted edge of my father's shield, and since it's the edge and it was tilted up a bit my sword slid right over it and my arm went up exposing my ribs which father went to slash at. I parried his blow with my sword and struck his wrist with the flat of my blade, as his blade skidded to the floor I kicked it up in the air toward it's owner.

He raised an eyebrow but none the less he went to grab it out of the air,he realized his mistake just a moment too late as I knocked him unconcious with his right arm just beginning to come up to intercept the sword.

**1 month later Perseus pov:**

Well hunting knives I liked learning as I didn't do well on Orthrys with them as there was no real master there. But Ouranos taught me that hunting knives on a battlefield are for many opponents, like solo fighting against hundreds as in like you're your own island its like dual swords or scimtars which I could now turn my twin swords arisera and dikaioma into twin scimtars or twin kopis but I usually keep them as twin xipthos' in a left sheath on my back and a right sheath at my right hip.

I had trained with them first and beat Ouranos easily when he was at 50% in all forms with a different fighting style each but that's later. Right now I am fighting Ouranos with my Hunting knives silver shadow and golden mystery.

Well anyways I had learned that Kopis is great to use to work around shields and to break armor or to fight skilled spear like using warriors. I had learned that twin xipthos' is a more straight sword and it's more for the defensive style when duel wielding or amazing versus one straight sword and best against well trained opponents. Anyways I'll go more indepth with that later.

I currently had just went offense against my father, I was slashing stabbing and everything, it's hard to do play by by play as it was strict instincts for me after all my special training with Phoebe on these along with all of this advanced training with Ouranos. I was a silver and gold blur as I didn't wear any armor in these battles. After that victory it was time for me to perfect the style I was best at, duel wielding.

**2 years for perseus and Ouranos 4 months on Earth Perseus pov:**

Okay lemme cover this real fast here. We learned all about my specialties. I am amazing against many enemies on offense if I use twin scimtars.

Anaklusmos was blessed to be more suited to me but that's later. I switch my sword(s) into twin or single falcata was usually what I used for duel wielding against a well trained army, I cut right through everything and it's just well suited. I go xipthos for single sword and for regular duel wielding against like monster armies or if I want to duel wield against a single enemy. I got all these, but lemme explain.

You see we enchanted Anaklusmos as prior mentioned. It can turn into any kind of sword and if singular holds the power of all my domains so it's like a symbol of power. And it's usually in xipthos form then. But I combined my twin swords with Anaklusmos so that it can split and be able to hold two domains each.

Example: right lightning and water left air and liquidcause it's sort of a loophole we found. I usually use electricity in one and black lighting in the other then ocean and liquid one each. Or I just keep all the power in me and don't channel my power through riptide. And the best part is as said earlier it can be any kind of sword. I generally stick to slightly curved scimtars, double edged though, or xipthos (s) or kopis(s) or falcata(s)

another I use is this new thing that a primordial just forged. It's called a katana I enjoy them for a different style I'll talk about later.

I also have attempted using this thing called a broadsword but it's just not me.

So I have developed many different styles for swords. I got my scimtars where I spin like well a ton always spin it's just how i attack they are curved so i use that to my advantage.

I got the style I use with my kopis(s) and falcata(s) I basically go full force and just put full power into all my strikes and strike downwards like crazy but sometimes I'll slice with them although it's more of a style I use against heavy armor opponents.

I mainly go duel xipthos or single xipthos. I got this weird style I combine everything into it it's basically just strict instincts, they seem to be made for it.

My scythe/xipthos I always keep in my pocket as It's a weapon I sometimes duel wield with, I will use the scythe as a spear or as a hook thing, the blade can switch (just check google images it give joowwe D answers dowwe m9) it's a weird style that I generally just fool around with.

I got that katana thing it's a weird style I basically have both on my left hip and I grab both and lean in, then I sprint forward with my hands on the hilts and at the last moment I draw them and slice with both straight into the gut then start just going straight through enemy lines or use them as surprize attack against powerful opponets. I generally just dodge a lot with those as they aren't good for blocking, they are sort of flimsy if hit on the side. I got my single sword style, I hold with one or two hands depending and again just rely on instinct, I'm an "intersting fighter as my father Ouranos put it."

**1 year later Perseus just finished training with his powers Perseus pov:28 years old #dontquestionit just go with time demention shifting shit... yeah that stuff.**

It was time for me to leave Ouranos said that "I cannot teach you full control over your domains as you must learn yourself but I have taught you how to use them you choose how and when." So I was getting my new armor before I leave as he said that my armor would be outdated later and I would have to update it. So I am currently walking up to the armory.

"Hello father, is the armor ready so that I may leave and assist the gods in dethroning my old siblings. Yes, and I am sorry for all this but the titans are out of control." I really was sad that I'd have to fight them, my siblings.

"It'd okay dad, your training will keep me safe." He merely smiled at me, I still found it hard to belive that the strongest primordial was my father now.

When I saw the armor my father summoned it looked spectacular. It was simple spartan armor but the materials were amazing. "My son this armor is made of many metals fused together. Imperial gold, celestial bronze, adantium, platinum, silver, mortal steel, stygian iron, mortal gold, mortal bronze and finally chaos steel.

You see this can't be broken by regular weapons, with all of those fused together it can only be cut or broken with either 2 or more metals fused or a blessed form of metal. The only other way is if the attack has godly powers, like zeus's electricity or Atlas's super strength." Also it is completely weightless and can turn into anything along with the whole perfect body heat thing also it doesn't have forearm guards, just blessed leather that can block a strike from a mortal about 2 times, but that's under the vambrance so your forearems are well protected." I was shocked to say the least, wow umm. "I don't know what to say, um thank you father." I just realized that I didn't have my sheaths. As if reading my mind which he probably did as I didn't have any mental barriers up now."Don't worry, your shield will be on your back just tap your bracelet on the vambrance and touch your shield to your back with the armor on." So I did and when i did the shield formed to the armor and I didn't even notice the weight difference, and Your sword should be in it's secret form."

We call Anaklusmos's battle xiphos form a 'secret form' basically it's a newer form of a xipthos used by a lot of people that's basically just about 2 inches longer but in that form it doesn't say Anaklusmos on the side.

I summoned a funnel of clowds and weatherported to the Olympian base camp...(weatherported, teleporting via weather... duh.


	4. Battle for Orthrys

**Chapter Four: Titans too strong?**

**Olympus base camp Perseus Pov:**

** A**s I appeared in the camp everyone just stared at me at first but then once I met their stares with my own steely glare they all looked away. I walked right through the camp to the larger 3 story palace like building.

The camp was made up of a wall around it with around 1 million tents then 100 command tents in a circle nearer the middle. Finally there are 4 large palaces. One is lightning designs, biggest, sea designs, second biggest, and skulls/bones which is the smallest.

In the center of all of that is a huge three story marble palace as all the others were 2 story. This was three buildings attatched to a fourth in the middle. It said in bright gold letters on the top **"WAR BUILDING" **so I just took a good guess and assumed that it's the war building.

As I walked up to the gates as to gain access to the premesis a large man in bronze armor stopped me. "Halt. What buisness do you have here." I assumed he was a guard. "Yes, I am here to meet with your leaders as I wish to help them and I want a high position of power so I will do anything I have to to achieve this so that I may help lead your army to victory." I left out the slightly important but not really details of how I know Orthrys in and out, all of the titan's power, all of their weapons, battle tactics, and allies. Oh yeah, and I am one of the most powerful beings on this planet at the moment, trained under the tutelage of Uranus the most powerful primordial after Chaos.

The man seemed to eye me carefully then his eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement. Then all of a sudden he snorted, this was almost immediately followed by hysterical laughter.

When he finally calmed down he spoke to me in his deep yet annoying voice.  
"You!? A pathetic mortal want to be in a position of _POWER? _Ahhhh, that's great. Anyway if you can beat me in a battle I'll let you inside, you will have to beat whoever is at the position you want so if you want a chance at a position of power you gotta be able to beat me at least.

"By the way I'm a lieutenant anda son of Zeus." He said cockily with a smirk on his face, I think he believes that I'll be impressed. Ha! "Cool." I inwardly smirked as I saw his face grow red in anger and he did just as I hoped. He got pissed and bullrushed me.

As he charged full steam right at me it was as if I had all the time in the world because of my training with Ouranos. Just as he got 100 feet away I tapped my activated my willed my vambrances to encase my knuckes and they did. Once that was finished I got ready and right as I say his right shoulder flext I knew he was going for a vicous vertical swipe to my left side.

I ducked and used that as the platform of my punch. My thighs and quads tensed up as I rocketed up and just before I made contact I thrus my diamond and celestial bronze covered knuckles right into his chin effectively knocking him unconcious.

After that I simply willed my vambrances to go back to normal and walked right through the gates and walked along the terrace flanked by beautiful vegetation on either side.

As I was within a few feet of the doors I noticed how egoistical these gods are. There are pictures of themselves all over the place as if they are more beautiful than anything else. Ugh, why am I helping these upstarts again?

I had said that to my self but to no one in particular when a voice I know all too well now spoke in my head. "They are better than the alternative Perseus." Said the deep, and commanding voice of my step-father.

After a few minutes of remiding myself that these people are going to be my friends I walked into the war room.

Linebreak

**Perseus Pov; Main command tent, 1 day later**

Well the meeting hardly went well, I spoke with the gods and got this position as Head Gerneral

**FLASHBACK Perseus Pov**

Um, hey guys... my name is Perseus and I sort of knocked out your guard cause he said that I had to get past him. And I would like a position of great power in your army.

They all just looked at me like I was insane but Hades seemed to look at me with pity. Zeus stood there bolt raised ready to strike me down for harming his son, Poseidon looked amused but battle-ready, Demeter seemed bored, Hestia seemed curious, and Hera was blushing and trying to look away. Zeus noticed this and seemed even more angry at Perseus.

After he explained the situation to them but never mentioned who he is just that he's got control over weather and that he's got it because he's got Ouranos very very far back in his family tree.

The gods bought it and brought the head general there to face off against perseus.

The Olympians led Perseus and a son of Zeus named Themitocles to the arena. The arena was a 200x500 foot rectangle I summoned my spear by tapping my right vambrance (the spear and bow are all that's left connected to those, Anaklusmos is always in a sheath or in knucklebuster form, ricoche is now attatched to the armor or can be a left knucklebuster. The knives silver shadow and golden mystery are at my waist at the moment. But they can dissapear into shadows and daylight respectively silver=shadow and golden=daylight) my spear appeared in my right hand and I pulled my shield off my back.

I got into my stance ready to charge. Then when Zeus yelled BEGIN!

I instantly sprinted straight for him juking left and right until I'm right in front of him, he had been staying in a defensive position the entire time expecting me to leap into the air. I faked a leap but rolled low and stabbed up under his sheild as he had raised it when I faked a leap. I got 6 inches into his rib cage and punctured a lung (it's a battle to death). We had to prove that we are ruthless to be in a high position as you must be able to see your warriors cut down. He screamed out in agony and me being an at least semi-nice guy decided to end his misery so I stabbed him in the head effectively killing him.

end flashback

**Perseus pov:**

I had been awoken by my colnel reminding me that today we march on Thessaly. I got out of bed albeit begrudgingly and put on my armro and weapons. Then I left the tent and went to rally up the men.

As I walked through the camp to the podium where all the men would be I thought on how to defeat my father without revealing myself to the gods. I knew they couldn't defeat the titans at Orthrys without me, and I also know that only with my powers I can stand up to all four of the titans with rule over the corners of the earth.

Even at full strength with all my powers and abilities and all of these things that I have gained over the years, I will still be in for one Hades of a fight.

I decided I'd have to do some speach to the troops before we are underway to march on Thessaly. "MEN! SOLDIERS, you are many things. We have dimigods, nymphs, satyrs, mortals, Minor gods, major gods, Olympian gods, and even _TITANS!_ We will not fall to these egotistical bastards that currently rule the Earth. Zeus and his siblings escaped their father Kronos with ease. His own wife betrayed their pathetic _king_!" This was hard for me to say as he was once my father but I knew that it was true. He is but a shell of his once great and kind self, overtaken by greed, hate and

suspicion. "He will fall to us, he will beg for mercy and WE WILL_NOT EVER _FALL!" The soldiers cheered and banged their weapons against their shields.

"We, You, All of us, are the greatest army of all armies. I am lucky to be the leader and to serve under the gods." I paused for a moment and glanced at Zeus. "ALL OF YOU! NOT ONLY THE DEMIGODS AND THE IMMORTALS BUT THE MORTALS TOO! You are all **GREAT!**"

I pus so much power and voice into the last word that it waws probably heard for miles. The entire army was cheering so loudly it was probably heard by Kronos himself.

**line break:** 30 minutes later **Thessaly:**

As we approached the opposing army I visibly gulped. I was expecting an army of like 10,000, which was a tenth of what the army was when I was learning under the titans. But what we got was an army of 150,000, all 300,000 eyes trained upon us. Then in the front was the leader, Atlas. The General. I had trained under him, my grandfather and although my strength surpasses him now under my training from the lord of the skies himself he was still a very worthy opponent.

Atlas looked at us as myself and the three sons of Kronos came up in front of me. Zeus in the lead flanked with Poseidon on his right and Hades to his left. I was behind them al though my 6 foot 6 inch stature put my head just above Zeus.

Once we were within yelling distance Atlas walked up to us and spoke.

"All of you bow before myself and Lord Kronos and you will be spared to fight with us against these upstarts you follow now." Atlas boomed. We waited with bated breath. The tension in the air lay heavy, like a rock teeterin on the edge of a plateau. No one said a word, no one bowed this portion of our army was loyal as they glared at the demtitan, mortal, and monster ranks that made up our enemy.

Just now I noticed the man that was next to Atlas. He looked to be about sixteen. He had a lithe hunter like build and was about 6 foot 2 inches. He had wavy blonde hair that was cut short military style, he had bushy blonde eyebrows over short blonde eyelashes that hovered over deep fully golden eyes. nothing was black or white, just gold in his eyes. "Just great a son of Kronos" I thought.

Atlas noticed my wandering eyes and spoke again in his deep resonating voice taht commanded attention. Boy! Who are you and why are you with the Olympians." For a moment I thought he recognized my but I put the notion aside as I was taller and looked completely different now, my eyes were stormy green with slight gold rims and sky blue for the iris but the pupil was stormy green, that was the thing that stood out the most but still. Atlas seemed to dismiss me as a normal soldier somehow.

"I am the general of this army, I am here with my superiors for the same reason that that cheap imposter next to you is." He narrowed his eyes and the son of Kronos glared at me and gripped his scythe. I began to laugh at this. "Ha, you think that he'll be able to be able to lead anything? He is arrogant and believes himself above everyone else. That is not any way to lead." As I said this I realized just how hypocritical this was. I think myself above my entire army including these pathetic excuses for gods the Olympians. The only ones that were worthy were Poseidon and Hades, Hades was to mean though, too brutal he would be too ruthless, but Poseidon is a perfect balance just like the seas. But Zeus is just a weaker Kronos.

Atlas merely glared at us and then we walked back to our army. Zeus roared CHARGE!

The battle began. I drew Anaklusmos from my back and willed it to turn into my favorite, twin scimtars. I told the gods about all of my weapons just not how I got them and how I can turn it into my The blades had green lines along them. A gift from Akhlys. The poison began to drip on the ground after I activated it. The ground melted as they dripped. I brandished them and charged.

As I met the enemy my army was behind me. I cut through the first five mortals with no problem. I was two lines in behind lines. One dracaena raised her shield and thrust her spear while a mortal slashed down with a falcata. I bent backwards at a 90 degree angle as the spear went over me. I grabbed the spear firm and caught the slash on the monster's spear. I then pushed the spear back and lopped the head off of the mortal that tried to slash at me, then I pivoted on my lead foot (left foot) and delivered a hard roundhouse to the dracaena's ribs effectively turning the moster to golden dust. I was not expected to survive that so no one was paying me any attentnion anymore. I took this as an advantage and turned Anaklusmos back into my bracelet wrapped around my right gauntlet. I decided to pull out my hunting knives. I grabbed them from a pocket at waist level on my armor and activated them to their fulll 1 1/2 foot long beautiful selves. I put them in icepick grip and charged again. The enemies realized I was still alive late as I had already slaughtered 15 of them in the seconds it took them to realize I was still standing. I slit the thoat of a mortal with my right blade as I swept the legs out of a demititan behind me. I then spun around to catch a sword on my right blade while crushing the demi-titan's skull with my right heel.

I ran forward and leapt over a drakon while brining my blades up above my head facing toward the ground. I was 35 feet in the air when I began falling to the ground. I landed knives first sunk right into Perses's back. I had noticed him with his huge sword destroying our armies as he charged us much like I did them. He spun around albeit slower because of his quite deep wounds. As he spun he raised his sword and had a look of pure fury in his deep red eyes. I noticed his sword a moment before he expected and jumped up. I landed right on the blade as he thrus it forward using it as a slide down onto him. Considering his nine foot stature I was above all the others as I sunk my blades into the opposite sides of his skull effectively dropping him dead on the ground golden ichor leaking from his back and head.

I ran at a group of archers raining arrows down on our right flank. I threw my knives at the far right and far left archers catching them right between the eyes. I tapped my bracelet once bringing Anaklusmos once again out in all it's glory in it's true form of a 3 1/2 foot long xipthos that reads "Anaklusmos" along the side. I felt the familiar power from the blade go back into myself as I brough it up from my side cutting the torso right off of the first archer's body. The other archers just noticed me and fired arrows at me which I dodged and sliced and blocked. After a few second I had enough and slowed time for them and the arrows a little bit. I quickly tapped my left bracelet turning it into my beloved shield ricoche. With shield and sword I unfroze time and leapt at the remaining seven archers of this flank.

I landed in front of the lead archer bashing in his skull with my shiled and stabbing the one on his right in the throat with Anaklusmos. I leapt up and ended the rest of the archers in the next few seconds.

I then fell back to lead my men. I sent 250 troops to go back and around the enemy attacking them from the back of the left flank. I ordered 1000 men to go and flank to the right a little after the first group engages. Finally I ordered the rest of the 12,000 reinfrocements to go up to the front and get into wedge foremation with 18,000 of the rest of out troops that haven't been on the front line yet. I put Poseidon with that force to lead it. I sent the other 45,000 that we had just got since we had only brought one 10th of our army here not expecting Atlas to bring this many troops. I had them be in the roll up the line formation and to go with the motions that go with that formation.(the army is in a line but builds up more and more and more on one end. then the all attack forward. Since the right has far more troops they break through the enemy lines and push forward up the line or "roll up the line") after giving these directions I decided to go in and find all the drakons and kill them as they are causing the most damage.

I spotted a little over 500 drakons... damn. I ran up to the gods that were grouped together facing off with palas 9 drakons and a bunch of demititans. I tapped my spear on my gauntlet and it appeared in my right hand. I slapped my left bracelet over my gauntlet and ricoche unspiralled on my left arm. I sprinted right for the front and landed with a thud right next to Zeus as he stabbed a drakon with his bolt and kicked a demi-titan square in the chest effectively breaking 4 ribs. I thrust my spear into a demi-titan's head and pulled out spun the spear in a 360 knocking three arrows away from Pallas. Then he pulled out his huge sword and charged me. I yelled over to Zeus. "Hey Zeus, help me out I'm trying to kill all the drakons, we'll get wrecked if we can't get rid of them. Once we finish this skirmish follow me most are defending their left flank from the roll up the line technique.

"Sure! But lets kill this titan first I think he's high ranked beight the titan of war. Gotcha, I'm almost done. I caught his first thrust on the edge of my shield, I spun my shield down and smacked his head with the pole of my spear and used the momentum to hit his ribs with my shin. It was a clean kick and broke several ribs. As he tried to get up I shrunk my spear back down to a bracelet on my gauntlet and (Woah woah woah, I just realized that I have confused myself on the weapons and stuff so lets just clear this all up okay, damn okay so Anaklusmos is either in a sheathe or it can be vaporised and unvaporised so basically turned to water vapor, yeah I just introduced that but it's so much easier than going back and editing everythign -_- I have MMA in 20 minutes so don't question it. His spear is a symbol on his right gauntlet or vambrance whatever you wanna call it, he just tapps it and it appears, the shield ricoche is a bracelet on his left arm over his left vambrance or it can be weightless on his back, his twin hunting knives gold and silver are either in his pocket in tiny forms or a symbol on his right vambrance, and his scythe/gladius is a gold coin in his pocket on his armor... don't question it I just switched stuff around I know shhhh it's okay) threw my shield like a frisby at his neck activating the sharp edges and sliced his head off like a knife to hot butter (OUCH! damn...) I ran over and grabbed my shield dodging javelins from a demititan on my right. Zeus had killed all of the drakons over near him and had slaughtered the rest of the troops following Pallas. "Okay Perseus, lets go kill those drakons, lets get the ones trying to flank the rolling up the line (damn I gotta get an abreviation for that)formation." I followed the youngest child of Zeus to the drakons. He leapt up and caught an air current flying up 300 feet before firing his bolt at all the drakons he could. I never knew he was that good... ouch. I rushed in as well leaping 30 feet up and un vaporising Anaklusmos just on the peak of my jump turning it into twin falcata's and activating the super strength I get from Atlas in my swords (he can use super strength himself but if he uses it in his swords too then it's much more powerful sort of how he can light them up with lightning) and rushed the first drakon. As he fell to the ground mere inches from the thing's head he slashed down with both swords effectively turning the beast to golden dush.

**PERSEUS POV:**

After I killed the first maeonian drakon I ran forward with my right blade held straight up and my left blade out to the side. I slashed and hacked my way through 12 soldiers and monster 'till I saw the next drakon. I leapt up to it's head and sank my swords through it's skull turning it into dust.

Zeus, me and eventually Hades as well finished off all the drakons in about 25 minutes. The rolling formation had just broken through the left flank and was currently doing it's job and rolling up the line making 10 yards per minute. The wedge formation broke through the double line made by the monsters and was currently just fighting one on one monster to Olympian soldier as we made progress there. The two flanking teams just met up with the monsters and are plowing their way to the wedge force and creating havoc in the back of enemy lines. Atlas just got in the fight a few minutes ago with as cowel on his face as he realized his force was losing. That little son of Kronos was constantly using his time powers and wreaking havoc on our newly formed left flank.

I decided that I should fight Atlas later on in the war and sprinted as fast as I could straight for my half brother. (son of Kronos) I was sprinting so quick I was just a blur for even Atlas. The son of Kronos who identified himself as diomenocles attempted to slow me down with time manipulation but I merely shrugged it off like it was nothing. His jaw dropped before fixing his posture clenching his jaw and gripping his scythe tightly.

I met him 20 feet away. I pulled out unvaporized Anaklusmos again. I kept it as it's pure form of just a 4 foot long xipthos with the words "Anaklusmos" on the side. I also slapped my dark starry bracelet on my left vambrance my shield spiralled out instantly and I got into a defensive position with my blade at my side with my muscles tensed and my shield covering all of me but my head.

I saw his eyes flash a deeper gold for a moment and knew he was using time manipulation. I blocked it out and thrus my shield out to the left knocking his arm to the side as he thrust at my foot. I followed up my slashing at his neck from the side but he side stepped so i used the momentum and spun picking up my lead foot and flipping left over right spin-kicking him in the jaw with my heel effectively shattering his jaw. He screamed like a bitch and clutched his jaw, I used this as a distraction and thrust my sword right into his stomach. Unfortunately he apparently had some skill as he swivvled to the side and jumped back so I only got about one inch past his skin.

I knew that wound would slow him down so I went full speed slash, CLANG, stab, CLANG, downwards slash, CLANG, swipe, dodge, block, CLANG, stab, CLANG, thrust, slash, CLANG. It went on like this for five minutes me spinning blocking stabbing slashing jabbing everything. I finally found a hole in his defense. Whenever he blocks high for a high left swipe after I go for a low jab and twirl to dodge one of his swings with his scythe I can get a jab in with my left fist. My middle knuckle made contact just above his jaw and to the right of his nose while my first knuckle made contact with his nose effectively breaking it. He winced hard and I used that to kick the back of his lead leg making him fall forward and to his right before he could catch himself I slashed in a deadly downward arc and lopped his head right off his body. I saw Atlas notice this and he screamed in rage and leapt from the minor godling he just finished killing and landed right in front of me.

"You will pay boy, that's Kronos's boy and he'll be pissed that I let him die. You will pay the price you useless mortal." His voice was deep and held uncontrollable anger. I merely smirked as I got ready to face my old teacher. He started off with the usual thrusting with his javelin and quickly grabbing another and swinting it at my head. He always carries two javelins so he can throw one and stab with the other. Both he can summon back to himself so he uses them a lot, I could see the damage they had caused so far in the battle already. I followed each poll with eagerness. I waited for the thrust to get close and I jumped up landing on the poll. I ducked to dodge the swing and grabbed said swung javelin. I pulled up on the javelin and did a flip. In mid air I changed riptide into twin scimtars. Before my feet hit the ground I swung my left scimtar in a sweeping motion only to be met by a javelin. When my feet hit the floor I quickly sprung back and did a backflip and a half to land on one hand. I went down on one hand and pushed up as hard as I could once he threw one javelin at me. I flew up over it and did a three sixty in the air evaporation both swords tapping my knife symbols and threw both straight for my mentor's face. I devaporized my swords and came down from 18 feet up with my twin scimtars up and ready to come down right onto his chest. Atlas dodged one knife but the second caught him on the shoulder. before I landed I changed projectory since he was raising a javelin, he was ready for me.

I flipped end over end three times and once I landed I spun and hit him with a spinning back kick, heel right to the temple. He fell down and I sliced down with both swords. I thought I was about to end him but it was stopped by a huge spear that said "daitripon" (piercer) on the side. Oh shit. Not him, not Iapetus. that was all I could think as my uncle hit me with a firm side kick right to the chest. He was obviously shocked when I only went back a few inches and raised both scimtars ready to fight. He expected _that_ to kill me? I almost killed his son the second best fighter in their army and he thinks _that_ will kill me, really? Oh, well.

I jumped right into action I leapt up and when he thrust his spear up towards my gut I leaned forward and grabbed the shaft. I did a flip so that I landed on his shoulder and kneed him right in the temple. Sending him into unconciousness. Right before I could finish I fest a warm sensation in my shoulder before I felt Atlas kick me right in the shoulder cause **much** more pain than it should have. I noticed that I was bleeding then I realized Atlas got up and had shoved his javelin deep into my right left shoulder. I snarled at Atlas and jumped up as high as i could. I used the air currents to put me even higher up to 500 feet high. I decided I'd explain my powers to the gods later but for now I was pissed, and I mean really pissed. I called down some lightning and a storm so that I'm under some weather to replenish my powers. I decided that I would have to show this eventually so why not now?

I called down a huge thunderbolt much larger than anything Zeus could even think of and focused all of it to my wound. The wound healed completely but I wouldn't be able to use natural lightning for a while. I noticed as I was falling that our right flank was crumbling so I focused some black lightning and shot it straight into their ranks killing about 900 of them and saving flank.

That took a bit of energy out of me but I didn't care right now I was out for blood, that HURT! So as I landed Atlas looked at me with pure fury in his eyes. I attacked. I was a blur to everyone. My blades crackled with black lightning or shadow lightning as I called it. As I attacked with pure fury and slashed with all my might over and over and over I electricuted Atlas agan and again to the poit where his javelins were smoking and I was just acting on pure instincts I was now fighting both father and son. I blocked three stabs simultaniously and spun a 360 and swept both swords one decapitating Iapetus and the other knocking Atlas's right javelin from smacking me on the back.

Right as I killed Iapetus Atlas screamed. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED MY FATHER. _YOU WILL __**PAY!**_ My old master bellowed and everyone who wasn't staring at us earlier from my little show sure was now but before he could chage he got teleported away in a bright golden flash and I knew that Kronos had flashed him away not wanting to lose his two best generals in one day.

After that was over the enemy went into panic having no high ranking officers left in this part of their army as this was an entiire 55% of their army.

I knew I had some explaining to do to the gods but I decided that will have to wait as I ascended up a few thousand feet and raised both hands to the sky. I got into a crossed leg position. I had both hands raised up to the sky with all fingers folded except for the pointer and middle along with the pinkie, ring finger and thumb pointing to the ground. The sky darkened immediately, I summoned all of my electrical power, shadow lightning, blue lightning, pure lightning, heat lightning, all of it. I summoned it all. I knew that I would pass out but it was time for this to go.

I had a huge ball of swirling red electricity floating above my risen hands. I opened my eyes and they were fully electric blue and i fully extended my thumbs. The ball got smaller and smaller as I fired it out of my thumbs into the enemy. In 15 minutes it was all gone and the entire enemy defeated. I fell from the sky unconcious... but Zeus slowed my down so I didn't end in a splat.

I awoke to a bright light shining through my window and 6 pairs of eyes staring at me. Then the one with sky blue eyes spoke up, it was Zeus. "Okay Perseus you have a lot of explaining to do, who the Chaos are you." Wow how do I respond to that... "Ummm... well I'm

**Cliff hanger... yup just yup that's it... hate me? kill me? don't care, hope you liked it a little over 5.3k words... yay?**


	5. battle for the steps to Orthrys

Perseus: The Imperfect Perfect Child

Chapter 5: Footsteps of Orthrys/ Beginning of the battle for Orthrys:

**AN: **_I have a poll on my profile for who Percy will get paired with, if it's someone from modern times then I will get to that time skip faster but if it's not there will be more ancient Greece and possibly the Trojan War I'm not sure though._

... "Ummm, well I'm Perseus, and for what you mean well it's a long story." I knew that this would happen I had to ask Ouranos for a lot of power to finish off the battle like that but I have to explain to the gods now and what am I going to tell the soldiers? Zeus spoke up. "Yes, I'd assume it is now how and why do you have all of that power and where did you get it. Also why didn't you tell us before that you're a god. Well Zeus, I'm not a god, actually well hmm... how do I explain this to you." Hmm, never thought I'd forget what I am well lets see, demi-titan, immortal blessed by Pontus a bunch of titans and adopted by Ouranos, and has the domain of weather and water... even though I am not a deity. Okay logic. "Well you see I'm actually a demi-titan but let me explain that later. I am blessed by a ton of titans the Primordial of liquids Pontus, trained by Hydros primordial of water, trained by Ouranos the first and most powerful Primordial, adopted by Ouranos and has the domain of weather and liquids. Even though I am not a deity just an immortal." They just looked at me like I'm retarded. This time it was Hades talking. "Okay, why have we never heard of you then? And what Titan is your parent." Hades said. (this talking thing is confusing do I close quotes after each person? IDK ummm...)"Well first of all you never heard of me because I was born before you and when Hestia was born I was already off training. And for your second question Kronos is my father." At this all of their eyebrows went up. "He created me as a sort of perfect child but I ended up being an imperfect child as I left him. (heh, get it get it? Oh... um never mind *cries*)

After a few more hours of explaining my life up to this all of them left except for Zeus but Hera seems to always be eyeing me but I'm not sure why. "So, Perseus. This is really hard for me because well I'll admit right now I have a large ego but could you help me?" Wow, that must've been like swallowing a spear for him. "Yeah, of cource what is it?" "Well you see, I was wondering if you could help me with the whole lightning control thing and electricity, since like it's sort of obvious that you're pretty good at it." Well that is certainly not what I was expecting.

"Sure, of course but you must understand, unless there is weather like a storm my lightning is rather weak. And I usually use black lightning or shadowlightning, but when there is a storm I can use regular lightning really well so yeah sure." His face lit up like a lightbulb, wow I can really use this as amazing blackmail later, just wow. "Yeah! That'd be great thank you so much Perseus can we start now? I just want to know how to get these abilities more powerful without relying completely on the masterbolt. Oh yeah, no problem just gimme a minute.

** 40 minutes later: Olympus 3rd person pov:**

Perseus was floating in the clouds in his armor with his spear drawn as he looked at Zeus who was just floating up to him from the palace on Mt. Olympus. Perseus spoke in a rich deep sounding voice. "Lord Zeus, first we will start by you showing me just what you can do right now, like already." Zeus nodded and raised his hand. A few seconds later a large bolt struck his arm and he moved it to point at a tree in the distance and a bolt of lightning flew from his fingers into the tree evaporating all of the water instantly. "Okay that's good but now let's try that again but without using your arm just try to get lightning to strike a few miles to the west." A few seconds later and a convincing constipated Zeus a large bolt struck a hill a few miles west. "Okay that's great Zeus now let me show you all the lightning I can use here lets move away from the camp.

A few minutes later Zeus and Perseus appeared in a valley several miles east of . "Okay first I'll show you shadow lightning." Perseus raised his hands and pointed them at a rock. He flexed his arms and arcs of black lightning leapt from his fingertips to the rock and melted it in an instant. He kept up the flow without looking tired and melted a 1200 foot deep hole in the cavern wall in a few seconds, without breaking a sweat. "Well that's shadow lightning, or black lightning you can choose what you want to call it." Zeus just stood there dumbfounded. A few seconds later he collected himself. "Wow, well then that was quite... electrifying." Perseus seemed to smirk a bit. "Yes, I guess you could say, now here I'll show you an example of a storm I make.

About two minutes later there was a hurricane spinning at 350mph around Perseus with lightning flashing everywhere and flashflood rains covering the entire area. Perseus's eyes were glinting dark blue and stormy gray. "And this! Is the power of WEATHER Perseus closed his eyes and a second later a bolt a little over 50 feet wide slammed down and made a 50 ft. hole all the way from the surface down 12 miles.

Zeus stood there dumbfounded again with his mouth wide open staring as Perseus flef up out of the hurricane and willed it to begin moving. His eyes went back to their natural mix of colors and spoke again. "Well, now that I'm thourouly tired as Tartarus I think we'll focus on your powers now, oh yeah and that hurricane will be hovering over the Titan's forces near Orthrys. That should keep them occupied for a while.

**25 years later, Perseus pov: Mt. Olympus****:**

I had trained Zeus to be able to summon much stronger bolts and more of them, I had also began training Poseidon in water and storms and such. Also, Hera just keeps on trying to get close to me.

So as I was walking to the training grounds to duel Poseidon with my Trident Tripli a messenger ran up to me. "Commander Perseus, Lord Zeus requests your presence in the war room." The man said. "Sure, no problem thank you." "You're welcome sir, it was no problem."

So as I arrived in the room there was a huge map laid out. Zeus spoke up first. "Okay, since Perseus is here let's begin shall we?" "So, we have decided that after all these battles, The battle of Thessaly, the battle of Delphi, Battle of the Ionian Sea, Battle for Olympus, Battle for Sparta, Battle of Athens, Return to Sparta and the Return to Thessaly (Yup, I just skipped 99% of the war... sorry?) I believe it's time to end this war. We have more troops than the Titans now, however they have far more immortals. So I have decided that we must all fight in this battle. Yes, I know we haven't all been at one battle since Thessaly but we must finally take Orthrys." He looked around at all of us and we all were paying close attention to Zeus. We were all here, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hestia, Demeter, and Hera. We all listened as we had been waiting to storm Orthrys for ages. "Yes, we will take the entire army and slowly encircle Orthrys.

**line break: 1 year later, steps to orthrys: Perseus pov:**

We had started 125 miles away from Orthrys and now we are one mile away from the steps and all of the Titans but the origional six are down here. Zeus spoke up. "Okay men! We make the final push today. I want Poseidon attacking from the south with his army and the Atlantian Army. I want Hades attacking with his army from the East. I want Perseus and his armies attacking from the west as that's where the steps are. Finally me and my army will attack from the Sout. Now before we go I would like to talk to Perseus in private.

Zeus and I walked into the command tent. "Perseus I want you to wreak havoc on their army before the battle begins. Just make a tornado touch down on their Southern base camp." Of course... Zeus wants me to weaken HIS opponents... ugh. "Sure Zeus but I'll hit the Western camps too, Okay?" "Yes sure go ahead start all of that now we attack in fifteen minutes.

I left the camp and flew up into the skies. I focused for a second before a tornado instantly touched down on the Southern camp. Within five minutes all the tents were flying around in the air and a little over 11,000 of their troops had died, that was only a small fraction of them though, each side had a little over 250,000 troops. Then Orthrys had the elite troops, all Demi-titans and there were 100k of them. So we were in for one hell of a fight.

Then I summoned another on the western side. This time all the tents were tied down really strong and everyone was digging in, monster mortal and demigod. I only wiped out half the tents and killed 2k so I decided that I should use some lightning. I raised my hand and fried about 4000 of them with shadow lightning. "Ahhh, there we go there's a warm up." I smiled as I floated down to the front of my troops, I had the second most troops after Zeus. I had 210,000 I used to have 300,000 but the last battle left me depleted so we have to use this many, we were at a number disadvantage and we were attacking not defending. But we were much better trained as I had trained all of them like 10,000 at a time. Large classes.

"Okay soldiers. Today we storm Orthrys, we will take the Western side, the side with the steps, The Titans Perses, Lelantos and Atlas will be leading them. Now we will storm their defenses an kill them all, NO PRISONERS!" I yelled and my entire army roared back. "NO PRISONERS!" "Charge!

We thundered across the plain 'till the camp came into view. I had seen it from above but all of the soldiers were on the field already. The enemies were in a defensive position. It was clear they were missing some soldiers as they were about 10 feet short on their phalanx so there was an opening I could already spot. they had a legion of mortals in Testudo formation. They had a double line with the first line as a 500 foot long line of two soldiers deep phalanx with the scond line being 150 feet of reserve for the phalanx and about 650 feet of archers. the same on both sides of the field. So basically I am looking straight at a Testudo square with prior mentioned double lines formation on both side in like a / shape line like slanted lines so it's a funnel into the testudo square. But in front of the square there is a short phalanx. I also saw a huge reserve of dracaena and hellhounds.

"FALL IN! I WANT LEFT FLANK IN WEDGE FORMATION! I WANT RIGHT FLANK IN WEDGE FORMATION! I WANT CENTER IN PHALANX FOLLOW LEGION ONE'S SPEED!" I started my best legion's speed at a 15mph jog.

In five minutes the left and right flank came in contact with the sides of their funnel. I led the phalanx up into the Testudo square. I ordered my second in command to lead them into the battle and I took off straight for Perses as he was beginning to tear apart my left flank.

I saw him about to kill my fourth in command, a young demigod son of Hades. I summoned my shield and devaporized my spear as I had got Hydros to enchant all my weapons to be able to devaporize and vaporize. I slid into the strike with my shield first. I caught his downward slash right on the edge of my shield. "So, the little commander comes out to play eh?" The titan of Destruction boomed at me. "Zetheus go lead your flank and this time try to avoid the eight foot tall one ton Titans okay." "Um okay, yes sir." Then the young general ran off back into the fray. I turned to Perses. "You are a disgusting piece of shit, you shall feal pain thousands of times more than your pathetic soldiers did when they were vaporised by that tornado.

"Ha! I knew it was you who summoned those, now lets get going you will beg for mercy at the power of a TITAN!" "Yeah, yeah, lets just fight or are you afraid of a mere mortal gifted with a few powers and partial immortality." I lied of course but still, what's the point of saying who I am? He will reform one day so nah.

Surprisingly I started off the battle as I thrus my spear forward in an attempt to gut the Titan and end this battle quickly but as usual he blocked it. I leapt back and vaporized my spear and devaporized my bow. I pulled the string back summoning 5 arrows and fired six sets of five arrows in about two seconds. Perses blocked the first 18 but the last ten met their marks. Each arrow finding a chink in his armor Perses bellowed in immense agony. I devaporized my spear once again and launched it straight into Perses's chest effectively knicking him back about 150 feet. I sprinted forward summoning my trident.

I thrust my trident straight into his stomach making him cough golden ichor. I then summoned my spear back again and thrust it into Perses's head killing him to which lie on the ground in a pool of ichor.

I looked around to check on the happenings so far in the battle. Their left flank has been almost completely deteriorated with the loss of their Titan. The right flank is in a stalemate as our center has wiped out the phalanx and their Testudo formation. So I decided to help the left flank finish off so we can surround the right flank and maybe even kill Atlas.

Just as I got excited about fighting Atlas again I noticed my second and third in command, Ajax and Peleus backing Atlas up with the help of twenty or so archers and about 9 other soldiers. Right before they could surround and kill the General he dissapeared in a golden flash. Saved again by Kronos dammit.

Well I noticed that Lelantos has taken to the skies and was currently trying to take out our right flank from the air just out or archer range. I decided to take care of that.

I leapt up into the air with shield and spear in hand ready to fight the titan of the Air and Hunting. I flew at about mach two as I bounded towards the Titan. Just before I got within bow range I slowed down to 55 mph. launched my spear once I got within spear range (about 3400 feet for Perseus) I launched the spear and drew Anaklusmos in long sword form. (Look up Greek straight sword) and charged.

At the last second Lelantos noticed me mid swipe. He ducked and shot a volley of arrows. I blocked them all with my shield and sword and threw my shield like a frizzbe again knocking his bow away and landing in a demi-titan's throat.

Lelantos drew a Kopis and with a flap of his wings was attempting to swing at my head but it was hella obvious that he wasn't very practiced with a sword and he knew that too as his expression showed. I blocked a swipe to my feet and shot a bit of shadow lightning from my two smallest fingers, just enough to get the Titan to flinch and I capitalized that by thrusting my sword all four feet right into his gut.

The Titan of the Air bellowed in agony as I devaporized a hunting knife and held it icepick grip and shoved it right through his skull. The titan was dead, and all that was left was a small circular phalanx. There were about 1 thousand enemies left and they were all in said phalanx so I decided that I'll just end this. I flew up so I was right above them devaporized my bow and took aim. I shot five arrows at a time until the entire right side was open for attack and I kept raining arrows down as my troops went in and wiped them out.

We lost 67,000 troops in the battle. They lost their entire Western Army. I hadn't lost any of my high ranking officers the highest up was a Colnel. (I don't know the ranks back then and I don't think I should use Roman ranking systems so I'll just use like Colnel, general, Commanders and such.)

After we finished up the western armies we set up a left and right flank to guard the Steps to Orthrys. (Steps to Orthrys or Steps To Orthrys? Wha?)

I went over and checked on each of my half brothers' work and they all had minimal casualties and had won their battles.

**line break: command tent: 3rd person pov:**

Perseus, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, and Hera were all gathered together in the command tent discussing how they will take Orthrys. "We must rest then attack tomorrow." Stated Zeus. "Brother we know not how powerful the Titan's forces are we could walk into a death trap, we must attack today and catch them off guard." Poseidon retorted in a slightly annoyed tone. "Both of you we mustn't attack at all yet. We must delay and simply surround them and make small sneak attacks from the shadows." Stated Hades in his usual darkish tone. Finally I decided to interrupt.

"Okay all of you have good ideas but each of them would get at least one of us killed. Listen." All of their heads turned to look at me. "Zeus you are currently married to Metis correct?" I asked. "Yes, you were there for the wedding." Zeus said in a questioning tone. "Yes I know. The point is that most of the Titans are either dead or fighting with us.

"The only Titans they have left are Atlas, Hyperion, Krios, Koios, and I believe Iapetus freshly reformed." They all stared at me like "get on with it" but I just returned the stare. "You see they have all the origional Titans and only a few of them have fought in this war most have just sat idly by and planned attacks like Koios and Kronos." Hyperion, Atlas, and Krios have war experience against us so we know their capabilities." I got more of the annoyed stares.

"We must allow our children to fight in the final battle." The moment there was an uproar. After it toned down a bit, (a few thunderbolts of mine are responsible for that) I was able to explain. "You see Athena has been a great strategist and although she still thinks I'm a spy for some reason she is a good warrior. I understand she's only been alive for sixty for years but still she's a good warrior. I understand that the rest of you have only demi-god children who you use as a guard of sorts but we must put all of them on the front lines."

"No seperate groups. I will lead and we will attack tonight." Do not question me this time. I have listened and followed your plans with input from me now it's time for you guys to listen to me. And I believe that Hestia agrees." Everyone looked at Perseus with a bit of distain after my later statement but looked at Hestia and she nodded. "Yes I agree with Perseus, he is correct."

Everyone was surprised as Hestia didn't comment often in these meeting and never went against her family.

**time skip: 11:00pm Steps to Orthrys: Perseus Pov:**

I led everyone in a huge square of a little over 500,000 troops and gods and nymphs. We marched up the steps.

It took fifteen minutes for the enemy to begin firing upon us. There were javelins, arrows, spears, rocks, knives, and axes launched against us. I called out "Testudo formation" and none of the projectiles made contact with the soldiers. Once we made it to the first level of the city we branched off into it.

(Think of it like this, there is a huge mountain with steps a bout 1000 feet across. they go all the way up the Moutain in a straight line, every like 450 feet there is a leveled ground with marble floor that comes off of the steps but the steps keep on going up. Like a corkscrew wihtout any slant on the edges.) We branched off and from my memory this was the shopping district.

We marched off, no formation just slaughter all mortals and demi- titans. If you see a Titan alert a god.

I was currently fighting a hastily assembled phalanx of 250 mortals judging by their half strapped armor, missing knives and daggers and no armchers.

I didn't even pay attention when the Captain shouted for me to surrender peacefully and I'll be spared. I leapt forward devaporizing my spear and slapping my bracelet forming _ricoche _as it unspiraled on my wrist.

I landed with a _thud_. I raised my spear and stabbed the Captain right through his chest plate where his armor was strongest effectively shocking the enemy.

"It's him! It's the "Harbinger of Terror" One of the assembled warriors shouted using the nickname the enem had given me over the centuries this war has lasted.

I bashed one on the head with enough force to destroy his skull and let my reflexes and centuries of training take over.

I blocked one thrust with the flat of my blade and scewered three on my spear while breaking one's ribcage with a backkick.

I pulled back my spear with a _"shink"_ and whipped it like a sword cutting a head off with the edge of the spear head. I stabbed one with an downward full extetnion of my arm stabbing him in the eye with the sharp butt of the spear. I noticed an opening and thew my shield activating the sharp edged on release severing 19 heads. I summoned _ricoche_ back to me (Like Thor's hammer) just in time to block a sword thrust and scewer them on my still nameless spear. I vaporized a throwing knife betwen my fingers and flung it at a fleeing warrior's neck killing him.

I continuted like this thrust, swing, block, crush, bash, stab, stab stab, parry, riposte, kick, dodge, stab, swing, block, block, dodge, scewer. Just over and over for the next minute and a half.

After I finished that tiny skirmish I jumped up and willed the air currents making me fly. I ascended the mountain and met up with the force again twenty minutes later at the main palace.

As I marched with Anaklusmos in it's twin scimtar form flanked by Zeus on my right and Poseidon on my left and Hades behind us we lead the army straight through the gates and into the field that surrounds the main palace.

As expectd Kronos stood in the center. On the right it went Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus. On his left it went Krios, Koios, and Pallas.

Kronos spoke first. "You have lead a powerful army and almost destroyed us my sons. For that good job. Although I am deeply dissapointed in the fact that you required the help of _him_ the newly crowned _"Harbenger of Terror"_

Zeus grew a red face and his eyebrows went down and seemed to lid his eyes. "NO ONE, cares! Listen _father_." He said father like it was the worst possible curse. "We have a lot of Titans on our side, I am married to one of them. It is obvious that someone had to stop your rule you are a tyrant." Kronos seemed to bite back a laugh at this. "Ha, you see you will be just the same. I killed Ouranos because I wanted power and Gaia offered it to me, but you see Ouranos had grown powerhungry at the time as well, all rulers become power hungry, it's just something that happens."

Zeus growled and I looked at my ex-father with hatred. How dare he. Ouranos became power hungry yes, but he corrected it and Gaea realized her mistake but she is currently trying to get Ouranos to accept her again.

I noticed the gods had charged Kronos and the soldiers were battling the royal guard.

I drew Anaklusmos and put it into dual scimtar form. I looked at the formation of the Titans. Kronos was toying with Hades, Poseidon was handing Hyperion his ass on a platter and Zeus was in a stalemate with Krios. Atlas was having a grand old time beating the shit out of Hera and Demeter. Koios and Hestia were going at it fire sword to silver shield and spear.

I decided to jump in and finish Hyperion. I leapt through the air throwing both scimtars into the sky devaporizing my spear and launched it at Hyperion.

Before I hit the ground I spun and kicked Kronos right in the ribs with my shin breaking a rib and knocking the wind out of him. I held my hands up and caught both scimtars.

I launched some black lightning at my grandfather Atlas to knock him away from scewering Hera. When I did this Kronos's eyebrows shot up because the only one that can use Shadow Lightning is Ouranos.

I quickly leapt into the fray of the soldiers. I looked to see that my generals and high ranking soldiers seemed to lead the entire army at the head plowing through the demi-titans killing hundredsa making their own little island in the middle of it all.

I activated the poison on my scimtars and sliced one head off with my right scimtar. The left went up blocking four strikes and followed up with an electrified slash of my right cutting all four in half and elecrecuting three to death that went to block the strike.

I jumped and tucked my legs to dodge a javelin and vaporized Anaklusmos and summoned my bow which I still have yet to name...(Hint hint, give me names for the spear and bow in reviews or pm's) I drew back the string summoning 5 arrows and fired all of them on one draw killing two archers and three javelin throwers.

I vaporized my bow and devaporized anaklusmos in scimtar form again.

About five minutes later I had killed around 1000 of them and left the other 6400 to our 400,000 that were engaged with them as they circled the demi-titans about 250 surrendered to us.

I ran back over to assist in killing the Titans. I was about to block Atlas's strike to Demeter's back when I felt a tingling in the back of my neck. Never doubting my senses I ducked and flipped the coin in my pocked and a beautiful primodial-platinum scythe grew to full size and I noticed an arrow soar right above where I was just standing.

I looked up to see the titan Koios firing an arrow right before he was killed by Hestia. I blocked the second arrow with my scythe "Ripper" (Greek names confuse people so I won't use greek names anymore fow weapons other than Riptide/Anaklusmos) I sprinted forward and blocked Atlas's second strike as the first was dodged. Our blades locked and he seemed to almost recognize the blade when I spun _ripper _and knocked him unconcious with the butt end of the Scythe.

The last Titan left was Kronos as Pallas and Perses had been dealt with by our army. I looked and saw Kronos about to cut Zeus in half with his Scythe but at the last minute Zeus summoned a bolt of lightning that struck Kronos knocking him back about twelve feet.

**AN:****I have a poll up for who Percy will be paired with, Also please pm or review names for his spear and bow. Also I will take the top three reviews of the next two weeks and if you are one of them you can add something to the story or take it out. Also guys come on review I got 14 follows and 8 favorites, so if each of reviewed once just telling me what you think that would help me change how the story will go, it is my first so I need people to tell me what they think of it. I need a reader's prospective not just the author's.**


	6. Review filler

**Perseus: The Imperfect Perfect Child**

_**Chapter six: Daddy's right/Daddy lied?**_

_Third person pov:_

The lightning bolt knocked back Kronos about 10-12 feet and left him a little dazed.

Because of his maybe years of experienced Kronos almost instantly regained composure and blocked the riposte from Zeus.

Perseus was about one hundred twenty feet from the battle but Poseidon was merely 12 feet away. Perseus yelled. "Poseidon! Help your brother!" "I am already on my way!" Poseidon yelled back as he stuck out his Trident catching the pole of Kronos's Scythe in between the tines.

As Poseidon saved Zeus Perseus was within leaping distance so he jumped as hard and fast as he could. Just as he was 15 feet above the ground he tucked and rolled devaporizing Anaklusmos as twin _Xipthos_. As he landed he used his forward rolling motion to pivot and swing with great strength both swords colliding with the current King of the Titan's chest plate.

The weapons cut right through slicing 5 ribs and causing Kronos to utter a chilling guttural scream of agony.

Perseus instead of killing the Titan allowed the leader of this rebellion to kill the Titan Lord. "Zeus, this was your idea, your siblings, and your endeavor. You get the right to kill the Titan." Zeus looked at him a little shock but quickly nodded and walked up to his father.

Instead of raising his bolt he picked up his father's Scythe. He used it to chop Kronos up into millions of pieces and cast him to tartarus.

**One month later: Perseus Pov:**

After Zeus dealt with Kronos I continued training Zeus and Poseidon. Poseidon grew to be a brother although none knew of my past just the lie I had told them. I had finally realized that Hera was deeply in love with me however I still was not sure how I felt back.

I never talked about it to anyone and I hadn't contacted Ouranos in a while so for now I just lived on Olympus with Zeus his siblings acting as a Head General.

**One year later: Perseus Pov**

Over this time not much happened but last night something most certainly did. You see lady Ananke herself gave Zeus a prophecy saying that any more children he has with Metis will overthrow him.

Zeus had just turned Metis into a fly and swallowed her. Most were in an uproar and I was just coming to realize that Kronos was correct.

Also I had began to like Hera back and had begun to see her sometimes as in we'd eat out together although so far we had only kissed although I knew from father (Ouranos) that it wasn't true love... yet.

**One month later: 3rd person pov:**

Zeus has became jealous. Perseus had far too much power and Hera the one he lusts for is in love with _PERSEUS! Not_ Zeus. This is incredibly insulting as he is king, he gets whoever and whatever he wants when he wants.

So why is Hera not instantly getting rid of that upstart and doing any lustful act Zeus requests of her.

**Six months later: The void: 3rd person pov:**

"**NO! **We cannot allow him to be in possession of that weapon. We will weaken it and give him other things in return but I will not allow him to wield that primordial level weapon." A beautiful woman said. Her face was oval and her eyes swirling galaxies that seemed to never end with cheek bones raised up high on her head and a rounded forehead. Her eyebrows arched perfectly with no make up she looked better that Eros's wife Philione the primordial of Lust.

A man we know as Ouranos spoke up with a look of pure anger on his face. "No! I dubbed him worthy of the power. He deserves it he will need it." The woman spoke up again. "I understand but unless he is a primordial sworn to me he will not be allowed to use it." The man seemed to just give up knowing that arguing will be useless as she is one of the most stubborn people in the multiverse. "Okay... I knew I'd never win an argument with you anyways mother, Chaos?" He asked the woman. "Yes son?" "When will we take the titan out of him and take him here?" The woman named Chaos raised her eyebrows. "Well, most likely within the century. Give him time to grow up in the mortal world and the godly world first." The man seemed to brighten up. "Okay, you always have a plan right?" She smiled "Yes, of course."

**Olympus one week later: Perseus pov:**

I woke up in a completely white space less place seemingly weightless as I appeared to be walking on thin air although I had no idea what was going on. "Hello?" I said and at first no one answered but then three ladies popped up out of nowhere.

"Hello, we are the fates." Before I could reply all of my weaponry just appeared in front of them and I was left with nothing on.

"What are you doing with my stuff!?" I demanded. They merely glanced at me. "We are putting it all to the way it should until you grow. Also we will compensate but this weapon or Anaklusmos as you call it is far to powerful.

I just was frozen in space by a higher power as I was powerless to stop them as they chanted. When they finished I just gained knowledge of what they did and disappeared from the place and went back to my original dream.

_Line break: next morning_

I woke up and instantly remembered what happened. All of my weaponry was modified. Anaklusmos could only be original form, xipthos/dual xipthos, falcata/dual falcata, scimitar/dual scimitar, long sword/dual long sword. That was the thing weakened but the others were strengthened. Instead of twin hunting knives that can turn into throwing knives I have twin hunting knives and a never ending pocket full of ranged weapons shurikens to throwing knives to throwing spikes. Ripper my scythe/gladius now has soul ripping powers like my birth father's. My shield ricochet could transform from a Spartan, Titanic (the kind it is now), Persian, Kite shield, and Legionnaire shields. Also I got a sword made of pure Stygian Ice. It is the most powerful and strongest/indestructible substance in the known multiverse. It came with a letter.

_Hello Perseus, we are The Fates. You see we apologize for the inconvenience but to be honest we don't care this was on order of a higher power. You see your Vambrances and Greaves turn into socks and shoes/and tattoos on your arms respectively. The sword that was too powerful and was the main reason behind this has been altered to the point that you know of, don't you think memory transfers are cool? Anyway It turns into a bronze and gold pen like the blade it won't ever leave you. The sword you got is quite interesting actually. You see it is made from the essence of a titan and a primordial. You will learn of it's powers later as it will grow in power alongside you. It was altered so that it isn't a primordial weapon in a Titan level powered immortal as decreed by prior mentioned higher power. Now listen, it both souls are linked to you. You will slowly gain their blessings. One is powerful and will match your new father's quite nicely. The other won't be that powerful but it will sadly cancel out your time powers completely. This sword as of_ now_ is just a normal sword that is made of incredibly strong and sharp metal. This will turn into a ring or a bracelet, ring, or pen... also just to let you know, wow that saying is really IQ lowering... anyways The titan will enhance your strength, proficiency with a spear, and might give you a new power depending on how generous he is feeling. The power from the Primordial you will slowly gain access to over time and will eventually be able to talk to both of them. Now you must reach the level of power Kronos was at to be able to fully access the Titan's powers and you will be able to communicate with him. You must know that to access either of them you must know who they are. We know you'll figure it your vambrances will turn into tattoos now and your greaves will turn into footwear. Your armor will turn into any form of clothing as you already know and your new weapon which is called "Dark Justice" by the way turns into a Stygian glass or Stygian Iron pen, granite ring, or a bracelet made of Stygian Ice. Your bow is the one thing you do not know about that we have changed. It can now shoot Stygian Ice arrows as well and the immediate effects you get from that sword are almost perfect eyesight and slightly I increased reflexes. You must live in the empire known as Persia for a while. Kill beasts and kill evil warlords. Just do what you want for a while then we will call upon you once more. Oooh and one more thing, that sword we know how you like to dual wield well you see you can wield any sword with it as it has perfect balance for you, so you can use anything although you most likely will still use Anaklusmos dual wield still we are just letting you know... another IQ lowering saying. Your spear will still turn into a ring although I don't think you'll need it for much longer. P.S. The sword's name is "Dark Justice", We already know that you will forget that name so we said it twice, you need to focus more Perseus. It's almost like you're a demi-god._

_ Love, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos._

"Well that was weird." I thought. "so I gained a lot of potential power, gained an awesome sword, and lost a lot of current power." I though to myself as I mull all of this over. "Also I must go to Persia?" Really?

* * *

Perseus had been called to the throne room to discuss some things with the council. As he entered he was soon spoken to by Zeus. "This meeting is of great importance, firstly I wish for Hera to be my wife." He stated bluntly and at that statement Hera instantly grimaced as if horrified at the idea. At this Zeus frowned and his face reddened before he composed himself. "I will be loyal to you and you will be completely loyal to me I swear on the Styx, I invoke my power as king of the gods and take you Hera as my wife." He glanced at Perseus's incredibly angered face. "Also you must sever all ties with Perseus and denounce him saying he is a worthless being." Zeus said while looking smugly at Hera assuming she would instantly do as he commanded and take him as her husband. "NO! No way at all. No way in HADES! I love Perseus not you you disgusting slob." Zeus screamed at her now husband. "NO! This is wrong, this shouldn't happen!" Zeus was furious, then; judging by his expression he came up with an idea. "I know, I invoke martial law as King of the gods. I banish Perseus from ever visiting Olympus again, strip him of his immortality and domains/powers, take his weapons as mine and wipe Hera's memory of any and all love for Perseus." Zeus said with a smug grin.

As he spoke those words he expected Perseus to glow black then crumple into an undignified pile of meat and robe but instead only the part involving Hera and Perseus being banished happened. "Why don't I control your power, domains, and weapons?!" Zeus's face grew red and furious. "WHAT IS WRONG!"

Perseus gazed at Zeus with sadness and Poseidon looked about to fry his brother. Hades, not present at the moment could feel all of the energy from his palace of the Underworld. Perseus spoke finally. "Well, I had hoped that he was incorrect and that my teachings would save you but sadly no... although I do have an answer to your questions." Perseus seemed to smile a bit. "You see, I am far out of your reach. I was trained by beings above you and have power exceeding you. I also can not give you my weapons as decreed by a "Higher Power". So yeah I hope that answers your question." Zeus seemed even more enraged at this, if possible. "Anyways, in hopes to calm you down and maybe pale your face a bit as you look more red than the blood spilled from that woman when you bedded that mortal woman, yeah explaining about her last week may be a bit hard for you and I feel for you especially since your now married to Hera... yeah, have fun explaining that to your "wife" when she wakes up, you did succeed in banishing me from Olympus, oh and by the way. I got even more powerful you weak pile of minotaur shit." And with that he vapor traveled to Persia, just outside of the Greek gods/Olympian's reach.

* * *

**Perseus Pov: ****AN: Okay first of all I can't get out of italics for some reason so I apologize for that I'll just try to fix it for the next chapter. Also I need to know. Do you want Percy to get nerfed, or get more powerful over time. I am definitely taking away his time powers and I'll add a little twist along with that. I'll probably add two new powers but at that point he'll have control over liquid, weather, Shadow Lightning, _, and, _. I'm not going to just spoil it now... duh. Also I want to know this, Lemons or nah? And finally I need names for his unnamed weapons. Also guys come on I need more reviews. I can't make the story better with no criticism or tips. _Anyone who can guess what I'll do with the romance part of the story, like harem then I'll let you add or take away one thing from the story but It'll have to get passed by me of course. NOW REVIEW! Like damn...**

Apparently Athena had gotten her pride greatly wounded by the fact that I was more powerful than her father Zeus. The All Mighty God of Thunder, Lightning, justice, and theatre. You see her main pride comes from her intelligence and the fact that her father is the king of Olympus and believed to be the most powerful of the brothers even though it is quite obvious that Poseidon is the most powerful. The fact that I had called her "All powerful father, Lord Zeus the mighty" a 'weak pile of Minotaur shit' and was not destroyed after saying so was a great wound to her and her father's pride. Also considering that she hated me and that I was always more intelligent and always had better plans than her put me no higher on her top 10 most awesome people list.

So as I wander the deserts of the Persian Empire I stop walking sit down cross legged and just stare blankly forward and think. I was the only god/immortal that technically has no domains and also the only one that is always in their true/divine form but doesn't vaporize people when they lay eyes upon it. I also had received an amazing weapon that apparently has two entities in it, one Titan and one Primordial. I meditated on the weapon for about 30 minutes after drawing it from my pocket and clicking the object. Although I still wonder how it will do in the mortal world considering these won't be invented for millennia. As I did it transformed into a mortal writing utensil then on my mental command it turned back into a pen. Hmmm, that's helpful. But back to the meditating... (Wow I really got to get my whole staying on track thing together... sorry for the inconvenience, but I have Taekwondo in fifteen minutes... then I got an MMA match at my class tomorrow so actually don't expect a chapter till like Saturday EST or so, sorry I just realized that, shit) I meditated on the two power signatures I could feel coming from the sword.

I singled out the weaker power signature assuming that it must be the Titan as the other is a Primordial.

I focused on it and I seemed to enter a different realm or something. I appeared out of no where in a bright all white nothingness. Then I saw a swirling vortex of shadows ahead of me. I walked forward towards it and right before I could touch it I went back into my meditative state.

After thinking about it and using my entire pool of energy to try to discover the Titan trapped in my new Stygian Ice weapon.

I remember that the Fates had mentioned that I would get better with a spear, well Titans that used spears with great skill were Atlas, Koios, Krios, Hyperion, and Iapetus. The aura signifies a darker power source so this would limit it to Atlas, Krios, and Iapetus. Now, I know it's not Atlas due to his punishment of holding the sky at bay from crashing against the Earth or Ouranos coming down from the heavens to finally be with his wife again although really he wants nothing to do with her as of this moment but that's a story for different time.

So this limits it to Krios and Iapetus.

* * *

**Olympus: 3rd person pov:**

Zeus was Bullshit. He was beyond angry that he didn't take Perseus's power, he is pissed beyond belief that only Athena sided with him. He is pissed that he can't have sex with mortals or any other gods because of his new wife Hera. However he did not care. He would simply block her from knowing by using a portion of his power. However because of this he wouldn't be able to stop them from getting pregnant and so therefore he just had to hope. He was currently searching an area where Poseidon had reported feeling a god leave his domain and he hadn't ever felt it before.

**One hour later: **Zeus Pov

Zeus found a woman of beauty that surpassed all other women he had ever seen. He walked up to her from behind her. "Hello, who are you fair goddess?"

Aphrodite had just left the Sea. Her mother Thalassa had told her that she was not to ever have sex with Zeus. She had said 'Never ever, EVER, fuck that stupid useless piece of shit. You are going to fuck lots of men and we both know that because of your domains of Love, sex, and fertility. But, you must know this all other men are fair game although Zeus is off the list. If you ever fuck him EVER I will kill any resulting children and strip you of your feelings of pleasure. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?' Aphrodite still remembered it and had been searching for Olympus as she knew that because of her parentage she should probably get onto the Olympian council and also the fact that she is not a Minor god would make it impossible for them to banish her from Olympus.

Just before she could flash to the mountain that she had been taking an hour to find with her senses she was grabbed from behind and heard a gruff and very unattractive voice even though it seemed to hold fathoms of pride and power say this sentence and once she heard it she knew it was the man whore Zeus.

"Hello, who are you fair goddess?"

Right as he had said it Zeus squeezed the woman's ass and was reaching around to fondle her breasts when he got elbowed in the chin and kicked in the balls.

The woman turned around to face him and she had a face of disgust. "NO! I will not be your whore you useless piece of shit. I would never, ever, EVER allow you to have sex with me." After a few seconds she seemed to calm down. "I'm sorry Lord Zeus, I was overreacting it's just that I was thinking of something that angered me and when you did that it set me off." 'It wasn't a total lie, but ugh yeah it was a total lie but whatever.' Aphrodite thought to herself.

**AN: By the way the poll just closed down as I had just gotten the selections in. It was Aphrodite in the lead with 4 votes over Athena who had 2. I don't have much of a following and I want to start the pairing soon so I just stopped it here and Aphrodite is perfect as I never really see many and also if we do end up doing lemons they can be great and I can use my vast knowledge of being in college for six years to make them as detailed as possible. P.S. If you are still a virgin after six years of college either you got a college with some ugly ass bitches or you got a college with a lot of really attractive boys and your average. Although usually girls like to toy around with nerds and such for fun sooo... yeah sorry if your under the age of fourteen forget what I just said. It's just facts and if you have been to college you know what I'm talking about.**

Zeus thought that meant she would fuck him now so he began to shed his Chiton when she said words that he would wish that he had never heard for millennia to come. "No, it's not and invitation for sex it's simply an apology for injuring the king of the gods as I am a daughter of Ouranos and Thalassa and what her domains are which just made him lust after her more.

Zeus allowed her onto the council as a hope that he would be able to seduce her over the years.

* * *

**Persian desert: Perseus Pov:**

'It had been one week before I regained all of my vast pools of energy and began using my knowledge I have acquired over the 7 or so centuries I have been alive.'

'Now it could be Krios although he usually fought with a sword although he was the greatest spear/javelin thrower on Orthrys. '

'Iapetus was the greatest spear wielder on Orthrys and was trained shortly like six months shortly by the greatest spear wielder in the universe bar Chaos herself. I was certain that it was Iapetus and although I knew that something should happen I didn't know why it didn't.'

'I am certain it's Iapetus but then again why would he want to help me? He had always ignored me on Orthrys. I mean gained a sort of warrior bond with him on the battlefield as he fought powerfully on the battle field and never used his full power. When we fought in Thessaly I had realized that he had not full control over his body and was afflicted by Kronos just like in the final battle he didn't really want to fight his brother's children and he most certainly didn't want to kill Hestia as I had noticed a little spark there but it was probably just lust by both of them though? I'll have to talk to her about that later as I know that Zeus will take her of the council as out of fear of her power.'

'So I just simply thought of why it would be Iapetus and not Krios.'

'I mean Krios has a dark aura although it's not always dark as in during the night time it's very light in fact and during the day it's more faint but most certainly darker of an aura. I know that Iapetus was not evil but cast a dark aura because of his domain which is sort of similar to Krios as he is not typically an evil Titan just very devote to his brother Kronos.'

'Also they mentioned abilities. The only ability that Krios has is to always know of his location and he can use the energy from stars but that is used very little as he can destroy stars when he does that and one time he almost destroyed the star Beetlejuice which is a very large star and is only 430 light-years away.'

'I don't think that this 'higher power' would not let me have an overpowered sword but let me be able to absorb enough power to destroy this solar system so Krios's out of the picture.'

'Therefore it's Iapetus.'

I wanted to test out my spear abilities to see if maybe I had activated the power from this sword, "Dark Justice" is the name if I remember correctly.

I tapped my spear ring and it popped out. Once it did though my sword "Dark Justice" hovered off the ground.

I stared in wonder and shock as my spear formed with my sword.

They came together "Dark Justice was now a spear.

It was the most beautiful spear I have ever seen.

It was mainly Stygian Ice although there were celestial bronze and imperial gold flowing up it like a candy cane.

'What the fuck? Did I just lose my sword or just WHAT?!' I though as I looked at my spear that was now in my left hand.

It was perfectly balanced. The tip was even sharper than "Dark Justice's" edge.

I though about it for a minute before I got an idea. 'How about I try to will it to become a sword.' I can't believe that with intelligence over 10x that of Athena it still took me that long to realize what to do. I though about "Dark Justice's" Sword form and it turned right into the beloved sword I know and love. I drew Riptide and it felt perfectly balanced with "Dark Justice" The Fates didn't lie.

I willed it into it spear form again and it changed for me. I held the spear in front of me and realized that the fates had said that I must be at Kronos's power level. Now I can beat him in a fight but he was still more powerful than I. It's like a power lifter can is more powerful that a pro UFC fighter but if they fought the UFC fighter would knock the power lifter on his ass with a well placed right hook or a good spinning back kick.

So I had to gain power eh? Okay so I have to I improve on my powers. I can't contact my father as he is with the Primordials as of now in the void. So I had to train my weather powers by myself.

* * *

**Twenty Years later: Persian desert, Present day Iraq, ancient Mesopotamia: 3rd Person Pov:**

I had trained for the past twenty years. I focused on my wind and water powers as lightning was at max. Shadow lightning only increases when everything else does as well. Regular lightning goes with weather. I was now able to summon Hurricanes using purely weather powers and be able to use my water powers to form Ice balls and ice spike and allow them to get whipped around in the hurricane. I can summon lightning without a storm just as well as an incredibly powerful child of Zeus. I can use more lightning is basically what I'm saying. I can channel wind better and of course I can make much more and much more powerful storms and weather.

I had discovered that I'm technically 50% primordial and 50% Titan although when I meditated on it and came to the basin inside myself I am not.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:** **Perseus Pov: AN: You see, this and the next chapter will both be filler chapters. I need to finish off the prologue then I'll get into more action and have a bunch of battles and a war most likely. Then I might do the Giant War to end it all off but after that I'll most likely do a huge time skip to present day or so.****  
**I had been meditating and trying to get a good visual on my powers and how far each one is when something insane happens. I am looking inside myself sort of but not like those monks and shit it's more like actually peering into your soul and aura.

I saw a random pair of Stygian Ice doors and just stood there for a minute. This had never happened before. So, I did the only reasonable thin and opened them. What I saw next was just straight up shocking. I saw a bunch of cylinders. One was full of shadows and completely dark with a spear and flexed arm insignia on the side. The next was full of Earth and had a picture of an Earthquake on the front. 'So the primordial is Gaea huh? Okay, that's helpful.' The next was full of storms. There were mild rain storms. There was a separate cylinder on the top that was sunny and it had different forms of beautiful days in it and the other was hail, snow, pouring rain, tornadoes, hurricanes, thunder storms, etc... So that was my weather powers, awesome. Then next to that was a sphere with shadow lightning bouncing around at all times. It was a sphere the same size as the smallest of my unlocked powers.

* * *

You see each of those cylinders ='s a different power/domain whatever and the size of each cylinder shows you how powerful each one is. Now you see Shadow Lightning is as powerful as you are in total. It can be controlled of course but however much I can use my power that I can use the most that's how much shadow lightning I can use. How much power I can put into it depends on how much power can I put into whatever powers I can put the most power into. It's like a secret weapon although if I use it too much it drains my life force. (Think of Revenge of the Sith and what happened to that emperor guy except it didn't happen 'till much later so he can use it much more than just like 20 seconds like from that movie) Or I can use it and once it depletes my energy I can just go unconscious for about five days and when I awaken I'm okay. But usually when I run out of energy it would be because I am trapped with no weapon and I can't use my other powers.

Anyways from that same place that I had found my power with each power I had also realized that genetically I am half primordial and half Titan because Ouranos adopted me but I can't be until I gain the powers of a primordial for each power/domain. Then I will be a Primordial Titan I guess.

Anyways I was almost up to par with Kronos at the moment and my time powers had completely disappeared and once I ate this ambrosia I would be at full power then I will be able to access Iapetus and his powers.

**Perseus Pov:**

I held "Dark Justice" in front of me and began to chant in the language of the Titans. The spear began to glow and then I said in I release you of your dumbness. (Dumb means mute, mute means you can't talk)

I then hears a deep resonating voice in my head. "AHA! Finally I can talk to you. Now listen my boy and don't talk yet. I give you my full blessing and release you of Kronos's curse." Atlas said to me. 'What the fuck is he talking about. What curse.' Right as I said that I began to glow bright golden and then it dulled and I glowed black for a minute before the gold in my eyes was replaced with the darkest obsidian color you could think of. "You see, Kronos wanted the perfect soldier. Now he had the most power but he didn't have the biggest power pool if you know what I mean. Like he had the smallest store of power but he had the most power. Basically his power was like a level 10. Do you follow?" He asked. 'I really am super confused what the hell is going on' I thought to myself. But I said "Yeah, yeah, carry on. "Okay so Kronos's domains made him incredibly powerful even though he had the smallest pool for said power. I however (Iapetus) (By the way; major plot twist, don't kill me?) had the greatest pool of power. I had a ton of it but weaker domains than my brothers so I got a power of like level 7.5 if we are still using this analogy. So Kronos wanted you to have an insane pool of power like me but have very, very powerful powers therefore making you unstoppable." 'Holy shit! Kronos isn't my dad. And... wait... what the f*ck is Iapetus my dad?!' "Okay, I'm following." I said out loud.

"Okay good, so basically he had me mate with that daughter of Atlas to give you inhumane strength which I see it has considering you do 10,000 push ups with three hundred fifty pounds on your back. Back on track here, you are really my son Perseus." He seemed to let that sink in for a minute. Although I already had assumed this Iapetus actually saying it. "WAIT WHAT!" I screamed. Iapetus allowed me to yell about him yelling until I had calmed down to the point I wasn't screaming at him about being a lying piece of shit before accepting it and calling him a deadbeat dad for not taking off the curse of Kronos and also for not being around me all the time at Orthrys and about not blessing me earlier, and about siding with Kronos in the war, and finally about not telling me.

"Perseus you're a smart boy I know you already can guess or know half of those things." 'Okay in truth I do, I know that he isn't lying, also I know that the curse Kronos put on was to keep my loyal to him and to not allow me to know who my father is as of the fact that if anyone would side with the gods it would be Iapetus. Even though he was the darkest and most violent of the five older brothers he was also the most family oriented. He wanted to support the gods as he knew their cause was right but he stuck with his family. Although really the main reason was because he wouldn't kill his children no matter what, and also he would not fight his brothers. Although he defended Atlas he would never kill one of his brother's children but warriors equal fair game. I also knew that he couldn't be around all the time due to Kronos, and I also knew that he couldn't tell me all about it because of Kronos as well. Oh, that backstabbing son of a bitch.

I finally spoke out loud again. "Okay, you're right, Dad." When I called him dad he seemed to smile so wide it was threatening to rip his face in two even though I can't see him I can sense him and sort of see his face in my head but not really. 'This will take some getting used to.'

"Well anyways what does your full blessing give." I asked my new found father although I still considered Ouranos my father a lot more than I do Iapetus.

"Well, you will be an expert with that spear, you will have twice the control over shadows than that Hades fella s it isn't his domain just a side thing he gets from said domain. Ooh, and also you can shadow travel and condense shadows into weapons although that's really energy depriving. Finally you will also gain a little more strength."

I was a little surprised at that. That was a supreme understatement. 'If that was minuscule compared to the Primordial's power who I now know as Gaia, then I think I will be extremely powerful.

"So, I was wondering what do I have to do to unlock Gaia and her weapon? Also before you respond I got to let you know that I do not see you as a full blown dad as my father is Ouranos now and you will be like a really close uncle now okay?"

"Okay I understand completely. Also you won't need to train on my powers because of the fact that I am your father and they have been trying to break through the barrier set by my gay ass fucking brother a long time ago." I laughed a little at that one. "Yes Perseus even ancient Titans cuss too okay? Now to answer your first question to unlock Gaia's weapon you must scale the highest mountain, simple as that. And, it's not Olympus as you think I asked her when I was asleep with her in the weapon how. Also to unlock her blessings and to talk to her you must simply gain power so that the Primordial energy doesn't destroy you."

"Okay well what is the level of energy I need." I asked my new found birth father.

"Well you must have power that rivals a primordial. The weakest being Erebus, however that is all pool energy if you understand what I mean. Now how powerful it's more the store of energy and how much you can do with it. So basically you need to be able to have 1.3 times the energy pool that you have now. That will make you equal with Erebus and then you will talk to her and negotiate what powers you will get. You will still be less powerful than Erebus because of his regeneration powers and his ability to turn into a million shadows but that's for a different conversation. You see you will eventually have to train with all of the Primordials to meet their "Primordial standards" then Chaos will name you a half-primordial and your powers will be named your domains. However it will be different. You will be a different kind of deity. I do not know any more because mother never told be the rest as she said it is not for you to know young Perseus. Also try to think of me as your grandfather figure/mentor for now.

* * *

**six years later: 3rd person pov:**

Perseus had been training with his spear and finding new things a bout it. Apparently because he now has Iapetus unlocked the weapon itself has changed. Now instead of turning into all of those things it just either turns into a watch on his left or right wrist or it can make a sheath. Currently Perseus is a walking arsenal. He has "Dark Justice in his right hand in spear form. And his left hand is in his armor's built in bottomless pocket with his hand wrapped around Anaklusmos in pen form. His Hunting knives are his dual ringed ring on his right hand. His throwing spikes, throwing knives and Shurikens are all slung over his left shoulder as they are really just a little bag with a foam in them with them all stuck into the foam and once he throws one another takes it's place in the foam 'till he uses all one hundred of each kind then they begin to refill. He can't use them until he waits thirty minutes so it is not like an all powerful tool. He has his Trusty shield on his left wrist as a bracelet that 's over his gauntlets that cover his forearms. Also just to make matters even worse for any and all opponents he has a ring /drachma that can turn either into a Gladius or a beautiful Scythe made of Imperial Gold, mortal Gold, and Orthrytic Granite.

He drew his right arm back balancing his spear perfectly like he has been doing it for millennium which is a few hundred years longer than he has but he might as well have because of his skill, while he pulled his left arm out of his poked and went to slap his bracelet against his chest to summon his shield but before it reached his chest he took three steps forward and launched his spear over his head striking a Maeonian draken right tin the skull effectively vaporizing it.

That was his last test from his mentor/grandfather Iapetus. Although before he could ask his Grandfather what is next for him a small group of monsters burst from the surrounding woods.

Perseus had recently moved a bit over to Asia so that he doesn't have to spend years to make it to the Himalayan mountains.

Once he saw the first monster emerge from the bamboo forests he noticed that the small army was mainly made up of Laistrygonians and Scythian-Dracaena. He quickly leapt up about fifteen feet then called upon the wind to launch him another 30 feet or so. Once he was 45 feet he did a quick backflip and as he did he pulled his necklace forming his beautiful Imperial gold and Olympian silver bow, drew the string back and five Stygian Ice arrows formed. he fired all five and repeated the process five times 'till all of the Scythian Dracaena had died. Once they were dead he hit the ground hard summoning his shadow lightning abilities he laid waste to the other monsters.

Right as he went to turn around and continue his walk to the Himalayas and talk to his mentor he heard a cracked branch and a roar. Perseus instantly brought his right hand to his throwing weapons pouch. He drew three throwing spikes and spun gaining insane amounts of momentum and right as he launched the spikes he realized it was the Nemean Lion so he threw them at both eyes and the slightly open mouth. He spun one more time after releasing sending a hurricane force wind behind each spike and only behind the spike nowhere else accelerating each spike beyond Mach two ad sending them deep inside the Lion before it turned to dust leaving it's invulnerable pelt.

The son of Ouranos pondered what to do with the golden pelt as he stared at it bent over feeling the fur. He eventually decided to change it's appearance to an incredibly thin fabric called linen and laid it on himself under his armor so that he would never get injured by a stray arrow, spear or dagger etc. that found a chink in his armor.

Right as he was about to leave again an arrow collided with the tree mere centimeters from his face. Of course he knew that the arrow was coming the moment the string was drew back. So he altered the air pressure to cause a sudden gust to knock the arrow a few inches off course and subtracted a little force by blowing a hard wind in the direction of the arrow.

He then sprinted the next 20 feet towards the nearest tree in about .6 seconds and sprinted about thirty six feet up the tree before kicking off and flipping back dodging about 86 arrows that attempted to catch him as he rolled and spun in different directions mid-air. When he hit the ground he pulled his right arm back drawing a shuriken on each of his five fingers and whipped all of them slicing all of the strings on five of the offending shooters. He followed up by spinning and bringing his legs in to drop to the ground spinning on the balls of his feet as he willed "Ricochet" And "Dark Justice" With Dark Justice in spear form. He jabbed so quickly with the spear that he sliced each arrow down the middle with his leaf shaped tip on his spear before spinning it making the Dory slam directly into a thrown knife effectively snapping it in two before raising his shield to block a blast of silver godly energy. Said goddess was shocked that this mortal had blocked and dodged all of her arrows and all of her handmaiden's arrows as well then completely repelling her blast of pure energy.

The half Primordial then willed his shield closed and back into bracelet form before tapping the second bar on his left handed ring summoning his scythe. He used the blade to slice/catch all of the arrows shot at him for the next five arrows before realizing that his opponents won' run out of arrows so he hurled the scythe end over end and the butt of the weapon hit the goddesses' temple knocking her unconscious. He then dispatched of the handmaidens with impeccable ease wiling the dory on his spear to go flat as he knocked out all of said handmaidens.

He then walked over to the defeated and unconscious Goddess and said three words, UGH! Fuck, me. (Not like have sex with me no more like fuck you but fuck me... confused yet?/\/\ \/\/ /\ /\ \/ /\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ MMMWWW still not confused?)

* * *

**The next morning 3rd Person POV:**

Artemis awoke to a very well built man standing about six foot eight inches tall. (He grew when he gained Iapetus's blessing since he could be a full Titan now hence he could grow to eighteen feet now whenever he chose to) He had weird eyes they seemed to not be able to choose what color they are. the part that is usually all white is Sea Green like a son of Poseidon but the irises are stormy grey and electric blue they seem to swirl the pupil that should be just black is a twinkling darkest of dark onyx black with the occasional twinkle though. His armor clung to his body like a glove showing every muscle, all ten abs, the huge chest, the arms that look like they could one handed pull him up a branch and launch him to the top of a mile high mountain while also looking like he could swing tree to tree like a monkey. Very athletic body although each muscle is clearly stronger than anything else she had ever seen. It was clearly obvious how athletic this being was and how he had avoided all of her hunt's arrows along with hers with such skill and grace.

Then she realized she staring.

She blushed really deep before actually realizing who it was that was hovering over her. "You monster get away from me!" She screamed at Perseus before attempting to slap him across the face. Keyword there "ATTE/\/\PTED". Right as her hand began to travel through the air said hand was knocked away with a single finger from Perseus as he held both arms down so that she couldn't do anything. He then tied each limb to the bed so that she wouldn't injure him as he explained things and asked her questions. He had no sexual intentions, though the female in front of the Hybrid immortal was a very attractive girl.

"Well my name is Perseus, now the real question is who are you, why are you here, who are those little girl scouts following you around and finally what bullshit lies did daddy tell you about me?" Perseus said to the girl.

"Well my name is Artemis, I was sent to hunt you down and kill you for your disgusting crimes! Also they are HUNTERS NOT Girl scouts. Also my father told me no lies about you! You are a disgusting pig and should be skewered, burnt, and eaten by monsters.

Perseus just smirked at her. "Wow I must have really pissed the old retard in the sky off eh little guy? Still cant blast a mountain apart can you though little buddy?" Perseus said and the sky thundered with such ferocity that Artemis expected the useless piece of shit to faint but he merely laughed at it. 'HE LAUGHED AT ZEUS! How can you laugh at the most powerful being in the Universe.'

Perseus could tell what she was thinking just by looking at her. "First of all Zeus is pathetic, also I trained him, and also he is SOOOOOOOOO... far from being anywhere near the most powerful being in the Universe, even the world. He's after all the Primordials, Chaos, the first Titans, and me."

Artemis stared at the man next to her. "HA! You think those pathetic Primordials stronger that father! That's hilarious and the Titans are but mere play things compared to him." Artemis said to Perseus and could barely keep the smirk off her face.

So Perseus decided to tell her his full story. After swearing to the Styx, and Chaos not to tell anyone.

* * *

**Thirty Six Hours Later: 3rd Person Pov**

"...and that's what happened now I'll do a memory transfer so you can get the details, memory transfers with that much info can really weaken the user for a while if they don't already know it if you don't know that yet." The goddess Artemis as Perseus had newly learned her name just stood there dumbstruck as everything her father had told her was unraveled in mere hours by a single, incredibly hot, sexy, powerful, influential, special, one of a kind, but still single man.

* * *

**Perseus Pov: 15 minutes later: **

After Artemis left without a word after learning of the truth while being under oath so she can't tell anyone I went back to what I had been doing before. I willed my watch to turn into it's spear form and went to talk to Iapetus. "So, Grandpa what do I do now?" I asked my mentor/Grandpa.

"Well now you have to get to the top of Everest then you can talk to Gaia and she'll decide with you what powers you get."

* * *

**Five Years Later: Mt. Everest: Perseus Pov:**

"Wow, that's all I can say right now. I got delayed so many times to the fact that I was fighting monsters from Crete and I was in CHINA! I mean really does Zeus really hate me that much. Apparently the Olympians are FAR more worshipped than all the other deities so therefore they have no space that is not their rule now, on this Earth at least. They are the most powerful wherever Western Civilization is it appears at least that's it so far as they have stayed in Greece and are weaker whenever they try to venture out of it.'

So I had finally reached the peak. Peachy, just peachy. So I took out "Dark Justice" and concentrated on the Powerful Earthy aura. (Again, "Earthy" is that a word?) After a few seconds the sword as it was turned into a huge axe. It had a strong war axe on one half of the head and on the other side a single hammer. One end of the poll has both of these. Like axe and instead of just having the handle for the rest it has a flat hammer like thing behind the axe blade. It seems to be able to shrink too. The handle is made of Gaian Granite mixed with Stygian Ice and the Axe blade is Stygian Ice mixed with Gaian Granite. Mostly Gaian Granite. The hammer head is Gaian Granite mixed with Stygian Ice as well. The same consistency the entire way through. 70% Gaian Granite.

When it hits stuff the weight of it is multiplied up to five times depending on what I want. It can way from 50% normal weight (150 pounds normal) up to five times that which would be 750 pounds. So this is like my heave hitter. It's going to be what I use on huge opponents and the smaller form is just an axe that weight about 30 pounds and is like 2 feet long.

Right before I turned it back into a sword to find a place to train with this new weapon and find what I must do to gain access to speaking to the Primordial of Earth, First Daughter to Chaos, and my Grandmother/mother? I don't know. Anyways I hear her in my head. It's a voice that's as soothing as a hot spring but I can tell that it can sound like an avalanche too. "Hello young deity, you have grown very powerful and I am not going to beat around the bush with you. I gift you with my battlefield abilities with that weapon. Once we are done here I will leave this weapon you have named "Dark Justice". Before you ask what I mean I'll explain it to you. I can only be present in the void currently. So once I am done here I will always have to have essence in this weapon and therefore with you as it's attached to you but listen. Primordials all have two sides. Ouranos got rid of one and only has one now, same with Aether and Hemera. You see Ouranos and Aether, and Hemera all destroyed their evil aspects as with Ouranos he hated it and with Aether and Hemera's case they just hate evil and barely had any in them. Now with me I am equal 50/50. Unfortunately I was raped by Tartarus while banished to the Void. You see this then brings my evil side more to like 65% of me and rising. So if you haven't guessed yet all Primordials bar Chaos have an evil and good aspect so to speak. Although some have destroyed one side. The children I spawned with Tartarus are completely evil as Tartarus is about 99% evil naturally. So we must do this quickly before my evil aspect takes over more. I think you will have to fight that aspect although I will fight it to delay as long as possible. Now I will tell you what I think."

Before I could respond I heard Gaia again. "Okay you are for sure getting full control over Earthquakes. That's about five times Poseidon's control over them. I'll give you full control over ground or better known as Geokenesis. You have full control over ground, dirt, rock etc. You can stop there or you can also gain the ability to turn yourself into rock however you would have to sacrifice two powers you already possess.

I decided to just stay where I was and let Gaia give me these things so far and think about what she had said earlier later. "Yes Lord Gaia. I accept your gracious gifts." I said with as much respect possible.

"Okay prepare yourself." Was all she (Gaia) said before beginning to chant in an ancient language. I felt the power course through my veins and I could see every plate in the Earth and everything. It all happened naturally but I noticed that I could change it. Like I could make a new trench open under water etc... Then before I could close my weapon away into watch form and go train 'till I meet the Primordial regulations when she spoke in my mind one more time.

"I am doing a large memory transfer to allow you to know all about the whole entire aspect good/evil thing and so that you get what I'm doing. You see I'm leaving my good aspect with you in this weapon so that I cannot have my entire body be taken over by the evil side because if that happened I would destroy everything on the planet." So brace yourself.

* * *

**Ten years later: Perseus pov:**

I am now a master with all of my weapons and had combined Anaklusmos with "Dark Justice" by using an ancient Protgenus ritual. I had formed the two together so that I had the ability to turn "Dark Justice" into dual wield in all three forms. While now Anaklusmos was simply either it's regular Celestial Bronze and mortal Gold Xipthos form or it's in a dual Scimitar form. I had learnt that I was actually better with a single sword than with two when I use "Dark Justice" After all my training having an extra hand was really helpful and I didn't need two swords to defend from arrows and it also allowed more movement with only one sword. However when I ran into hordes of monsters you'd often see me dual wielding hunting knives or my Scimitars.

I had finally met the regulations set by Chaos and the original three siblings from said creator, Chaos. Ouranos, Tartarus, and Gaia. In that order. (That's not how the myths have it but too fucking bad this is an AU, and it's fucking Fan fiction, I do what the fuck I want with the damn myths #rantmuch)

I sent a prayer to father asking him to teleport me tot he void so I can get my place and job from Chaos.

* * *

**The Void: 3rd Person Pov:**

"Chaos what will we appoint him?" Ouranos asked Chaos s Tartarus and Gaia cannot decide as they have both gone far to far to the dark side. (HaHaHaHaHaHaHa, get it dark side like you know Yoda and shit... oh, um so I'm the only one who found that funny, ohhh... awkward)

"Well Ouranos, your adopted son will not be a full Primordial. Neither will he be a Titan. He will have the power of a Primordial but he can follow the rules of the Titans as they have no ancient laws that apply to them. So he will be of great assistance later on."

Ouranos seemed to smile at this before breaking out into an all out grin. "Yes we'll have the best of the best train him."

"I think I sense him now, let's teleport him here now so we may discuss this with him too, so lets get him here eh?" Chaos said.

Perseus got teleported right into the middle of the room and Chaos along with his father explained everything all about how he will be trained and such, and how long it will take. Because of his experience with his powers they will just increase his power and his pool of power to that of a Primordial.

After chaos and Ouranos finished chanting Perseus glowed a dark grey and electric blue aura before it disappeared replaced by wild shadow lightning and a dark Earth brown aura with cracks all over it. The that too disappeared replaced by a deep onyx black aura with occasional sparkles.

"All hail Perseus PrimalTitan of Weather, Shadow Lightning, Earthly materials, Earthquakes, Liquids, and shadows." As Chaos finished I glowed a bright white light before it dimmed.

Chaos spoke once more. "Listen Perseus, you are not a Primordial being, you are more of a protector to Earth sort of. Basically we are giving you what was your birthright technically and also you must understand this. No Ancient laws effect you. You are a PrimalTitan, the first ever. You are not the embodiment of any of those domains you have. You are also not limitless like many of us Primordials. Such as Ouranos can use Lightning for eternity. He IS Lightning. He IS air. Just plain and simple. You on the other hand will have to rely more on your fighting abilities because if you were to ever fight a Primordial which I am sure you eventually will. You would lose. You would have to win with battle skills. You couldn't dodge Aether's light blasts forever, same with Nyx, Erebus etc... You must understand that for you to be able to win you would need your powers as backup and assistance. They are only a first primary weapon in huge battles or with beings with similar limitations to you."

"Okay I understand Milord." Perseus said after the explanations.

Chaos Spoke again. "You see Perseus the next millennia will be a living Tartarus for you. You will start your training with your current best weapon, your spear. You will train with the greatest spear master in the Universe. Tartarus. Now before you say he's evil, he is evil but you must understand he holds nothing against you for now just don't tell him about how you most likely will be the one that stops him, his wife, and their children." Chaos explained looking straight into Perseus's eyes.

"Yes, Yes Milord, I understand this and I will train my hardest. Will you teleport me there and will you explain it to Tartarus for me please?" Perseus said as he began to glow black.

"Yes, of course." Already done, for you Perseus now go."

And with that he was teleported to Tartarus's arena.

* * *

**Tartarus's arena: Perseus Pov:**

"Hello, Perseus, new student to me." A booming voice said and it seemed to resonate from everywhere which it did as they were in Tartarus so technically he was all around me, hmm, mmm that is really a really odd situation then.

Just as he was about to talk a bit about himself to get introduced to his new mentor he noticed a huge and incredibly deadly spear getting thrust straight at his face from a being that just emanated power and fear. Just as he saw the spear coming he willed "Dark Justice" out in spear form and went to block the spear but he was too late and Tartarus...

**AN: HaHaHaHaHaHaHa, wow the biggest chapter so far is also the best definition of a damned filler chapter too, wow. That's fucked up, sorry. Also nice Cliffy eh? 10,500 words exactly on the dot with this AN in so swag swag Yolo Swag?**


	7. Primal Titan? Meet the Primordials

Chapter seven: typical training: (Lemon)

**Perseus Pov: Right where we left off.**

Just as he saw the spear coming he willed "Dark Justice" out in spear form and went to block said spear but he was too late and Tartarus.../ stopped the spear right there a mere quarter of an inch from Perseus's throat.

"Good, good you have great reflexes a quite amazing spear, and you are very strong. You seem quite proficient with a spear already so this will probably only take like a couple decades then... awesome." Tartarus said and instead of that booming omnipresent voice that he used earlier was gone and he was using a more normal voice now.

"Um, what just happened Lord Tartarus?" I asked him. 'What the hell, did I just get attacked by my teacher, wait that was a test... ugh, I think this'll be harder than training with dad.

"Okay now first thing first I sense that you are not complete, hmm, what is it I can tell there is something that you should get but... OURANOS! Come down here and stop slacking he is your son now you should not keep this from him." Tartarus yelled at the ceiling of his palace.

'Wait what, my Dad's keeping something from me? What is it? And how does Tartarus know.'

"Oh yeah, your father will be here in a minute and also you should understand this. Ouranos is the most powerful of all the Primordials because of his abilities with weapons. I am better with the spear but he would demolish me if he was using his sword and shield. Although I am the most powerful Primordial with power at least. I have the biggest pool of power and I also have the most powerful of the powers. I can wield Hellfire, can use Tartarus steel which is the second most powerful metal after Stygian Ice and if the being I hit with it is one half my power or less I can banish them to the pit for eternity just by touching them with my symbol of power which is this spear right here."

"Wait, so your telling me that you are the most powerful Primordial and the oldest although Ouranos is better at fighting than you with all other things bar a spear as that is all you ever train with and you have the ability to send substantially weaker beings to the pit with a touch of your weapon, and finally you can use the hottest substance in the universe that's hot enough to make a minor god fade are thirty seconds of the stuff. Correct?" I asked the Primeval god after a few seconds of utter disbelief as I knew that if I fought him before I endured all of this training I would surely be in Tartarus for the rest of my life. Not the deity but the place.

"Yes, exactly now I believe your adoptive father is here." And with that my father flashed in in a brilliant sky blue lightning bolt.

"Yes, Tartarus hello brother, and I know you can't fully train him when it'll just go down the drain when he gets those, also I'm sorry Perseus I forgot to give them to you so here you go."

And after he said that, before I could ask what he meant, I felt an excruciating pain erupt on either side of my back. first one on each side of my spine a little above my shoulders was the highest point of that pain then a bit lower and another a bit lower than that.

After about five minutes of the worst pain known to my so far in my life it finished and Tartarus waved his hand and all the pain went away.

"Wow, I never thought you'd get that kind, well anyways see you later son, and brother please try not to hook him up with an Empousa, I mean I know they're attractive like very attractive in their fully human form but for fuck sake bro, just not my son okay?"

Tartarus grudgingly nodded then turned back to me. Once he did I asked. "What in the living Hades was that?"

The ancient deity chuckled slightly. "Well those were your wings, as you are a son of Ouranos you do get some perks. Also it appears you got some special ones."

"Wait, I have _WINGS?"_

"Yeah, and here let me see what kind."

At that before I could say anything Tartarus walked behind me and looked at each of the six wings intently, feeling and looking. It actually felt quite good, they seem to be a very sensitive spot for us I guess.

"Well, your top pair is the biggest as you can tell, they themselves can keep you up and they are made of Stygian Ice feathers. The second pair is just enough to keep you up in the air but you couldn't glide with just them, also they're made of imperial gold feathers, and the third pair are made of enchanted celestial bronze so they can kill mortals and they could maybe slow a descent or speed you up an extra few miles per hour when you're trying to fly as fast as possible." Then Tartarus looked a bit closer. Then after a quick nod he spoke again. "Yes and you can retract them it appears so at least, and finally the reason you can't feel a weight difference is they're enchanted. You see for you they are weightless however your muscles are growing as if there is really 850 pounds of wing on you but they don't feel it or anything so basically your abs, legs and back are going to be your strongest muscles I'm just saying that now."

'What the fuck' I though to myself. "Okay well um, how do I retract them."

"Oh that's simple just think of them getting retracted and they will."

I did as I was told and sure enough they shrunk into my back with a "_shink"_ (it almost auto-corrected to "shank" I had to change it back... this auto correct is giving me bad ideas, I'm gonna sue... I'm being sarcastic about the last part if you're really that dense) "Damn that's a disturbing sound. Anyways thank you Tartarus for getting my father to make me even more awesome."

"Heh, you will hate me pretty soon, you see now that you have those wings you got to train to fight with those. It's really awesome after you master it but you will want to kill me when you hear what training you will be doing." I looked at the Primeval deity straight in the eyes and he was completely serious so I just nodded.

"Okay kid, I'm giving you the schedule for the next five year. There is no such thing as a rest day, if a Primordial works out they usually are fully ready to do it again the next day. However the most training you did was pure weapons training with Ouranos facing him with him at 50% skill when actually he was lying straight through his teeth. That was more like 25% so yeah, don't feel like you're any Primordial killer yet kid. And that training in the trench was really good for you back then but now that's the kind of shit I do on a week off or something, you are nowhere near as powerful as you think. So get ready. Now here is the paper, the time here is different from the void just a bit though. So yeah instead of me having you for three centuries I got you for six. So yeah, your spear training won't take long at all so I'm giving you just an all out crash course then I'm teaching you everything I know and you'll try to get as close to my skill in the time you have. Now go rest up tomorrow will be almost impossible for you."

I was really confused, my dad was lying with how much skill he used although I knew that was just to keep me encouraged so I'm fine with it, and my training on Orthrys was pathetic compared to fighting a Primordial. I had trained in the trench thinking I'll be stronger than Erebus but really Erebus, the weakest Primordial is still stronger than me in power and about equal in skill. Ugh, this'll be a really hard six centuries.

I walked into my room and it was very simple. A king sized bed and an armor manikin along with an armory shelf. Then there is a separate room with weights and the lightest one was a dumbbell that weighed 150 pounds. ...damn, this will be a hard six centuries.

Then I looked at the routine. Okay so it went like this.

wake up 3:00 AM, 1000 push ups, 2000 sit-ups: each one should be ten minutes- twelve minutes Then you come to the arena and practice the basics with your spear for the first year using your wings(more advanced stuff once you master basics with your wings) Flight training stamina, flying, and running Spar with Tartarus Kill monsters Eat Weights spar with Tartarus again

"FUCK!" And that was all I could say about that. 'So this is what basics are for a Primordial, wow, what the actual fuck.'

* * *

**Time skip: Five years: 3rd person Pov:**

So Perseus had been training for the past five years. All he had done was basics, over and over again until he was perfect 11/10 at them. He was a master at basics with wings and without. His morning exercises were like nothing to him now.

Currently he was doing his final spar with Tartarus before he moved on to his next schedule.

In the battle it was going something like this.'

"Perseus, you must fight harder, don't use anything but basics for now, unless you're not using your wings. But you have to so keep it up just keep hitting and don't let me in your guard." Tartarus said as he easily deflected all of Perseus's strikes with his spear like Perseus was using a toothpick.

Although it seemed that Tartarus was not even trying Perseus was broken out in a complete sweat. "This is so annoying if I could really try hard and use the things I've learnt over the years with Ouranos and the war I'd be able to actually fight back!" Perseus yelled in annoyance as Tartarus had ended the match saying that Perseus had done perfect with the basics so far.

"Ah, yes I understand what you mean boy but you must understand that you need a base to be strong to build on it." And with that Tartarus flashed to his room and left Perseus to see his next schedule.

* * *

**Time Skip: one hundred years later: 3rd person pov:**

After he got his base down Perseus began learning everything he had already known with the spear but how to do it with wings and how to maximize the use of his wings.

As of now he was finishing off his battle with Tartarus.

Perseus blocked an attack from the dory on the butt end of Tartarus's spear by sweeping his left arm across effectively knocking the tip away from his body before swinging his spear which Tartarus ducked under easily and frowned in disapproval before realizing that wasn't Perseus's plan. The PrimalTitan used the momentum from his spear to spin once and deliver a skull crushing Tai kick to Tartarus's ribs severely bruising three of them. Once that was finished he sent a jab to his mentor's nose bending it slightly to the right. His middle knuckle was bleeding but he didn't care. He leapt up and used his wings to propel himself over one hundred fifty miles per hour in just two seconds and flew the twenty feet into the ground using his spear to vault straight both feet forward into Tartarus's face breaking his nose and bruising his jaw bone but when he went to put his tip to his master's throat as to win for the first time so far Tartarus launched his spear and is slammed right into Perseus and would have killed him if Tartarus didn't command it to return to him right before pierce his student's throat. That was the last eighteen seconds of their two hour fight.

* * *

**Twenty year later 3rd person Pov:**

"Perseus you are done with this part of your training. You have the advanced stuff down and you have everything you used to use before you got wings down with your wings. So now it's time to start teaching you the Primordial level techniques and skill. Now I'm not gonna be teaching you like new ways to thrust your spear no just better coordination, power, ways to channel some of your power into strength, we'll teach you how to include that shadow travel you got there into a really good and effective tactic, we'll show you how to incorporate your weather and lightning and shadow lightning and water etc. abilities into your fighting style. And we'll also help you devise several different strategies, and forms, and styles, Now get ready." Tartarus said.

"Yes, Milord, I understand."

"Okay good get some rest and meet me here tomorrow, same exercise routines now just more, also don't think about the pain, think about the good parts.

* * *

**After six hundred full years of training with Tartarus: Perseus Pov:**

After all this time I am still only about 90% as good as Tartarus. According to him it would take me millennia to reach him as the skills from here out take centuries of practice each.

So now I'm on to learn Hunting Knives from Nyx.

* * *

**One day later: AN: By the way this chapter is necessary as I am gonna need to have a lot of power for Perseus to fight his later antagonists. Remember this is only the seventh chapter I am making this story around 350k-500k words so don't worry this is just the filler training part and there may be more later but I can't have only fight scenes I mean there are lots of different people that read this some like the romance some like the fighting some like the fillers it all depends. currently this chapter is exactly 2,457 words. Perseus Pov:**

I walked into the palace of Nyx.

A beautiful girl who appeared to be around seventeen years old and about five feet eleven inches tall so above average for a mortal. She had a really nice figure. She was the perfect description of Hourglass (by the way I'm gonna do a harem later on in the story but for now I'm gonna have it just be Aphrodite for the first "Arc" I guess you could call it but Aphrodite will always be his main and such for all you romance lovers) she had C-Cups for breasts and her ass was really round and all in all she was perfect. Her black hair flowed down to the top of her ass and she didn't use any make up she just might have arched her eyebrows a bit but that's it. Her eyes were pitch black though nothing but just black no white part just pure black eyes. They kind of made it really obvious she's not normal.

I was caught staring and she smirked a bit at me. "You're not so bad yourself there Perseus but that's not why your here hmm?"

I blushed a deep shade of crimson and just stood there for a second more before finally talking but it came out more like "Uh, duh, umm, oh wait yeah, No nonono, that's not what I meant, but umm. Ahh, when do we start it." She smirked again. "Oh! No I mean the training whoa no no no the training just the training."

Nyx smiled at me. "It's fine just follow me and keep your eyes at a ninety degree angle while your behind me okay?" She said a bit tauntingly as I followed her to the arena.

"Once we got to the arena Nyx turned around and smiled again. "Perseus you see it's fine that you were staring you see I'm the third most beautiful woman in the Universe. It's not self proclaimed either it's an official thing. I am right after Hemera my daughter, and Chaos. Chaos is the most beautiful in the Universe obviously. The simple fact that you weren't fainting and drooling over my mother is an incredibly feat and you should be proud. Also the fact that all you did was stare at me means that you have incredible control over you lustful feelings. Eros won't have much trouble with that. Also you must understand that because of your parentage, and adoptions and your full blessing from Eros along with you rigorous training you are the most handsome, sexy, and hottest man in the Universe. So the chances are you could seduce anyone under Primordial level and probably my daughter and possibly me depending if I was trying really hard not to get seduced or not. Now we won't talk about his again until you have undergone Eros's training okay? Also you can't talk because that's one of my powers, I think powers over night are really awesome huh? Anyways just so you know Aphrodite is after me for the most beautiful women. So yeah have fun thinking about that."

"Anyways so with the training you will keep up the same weight training you got from Tartarus but you will just be adding on a lot more calisthenics and you will be doing a ton of stretches for flexibility as that is what hunting knives depend on hence they are mainly used for fighting either mass amounts of opponents or a single really really strong opponent."

"Yes you are still dumb right now so I will unmute you once I shadow travel you to your room and put you to sleep."

I was then shadow traveled into the room that I'd be sleeping in for the next six hundred years and right before I went back to Nyx to ask her what the fuck just happened I went to sleep an my dream was Nyx saying all that again like twenty times so that I understood it and not staring at her boo- eyes yah eyes the whole time so that I knew what she said.

* * *

**Six hundred years later: Chaos extended the time per Primordial: 3RD Person Pov: AN: So when do you guys want the lemons? within the next five chapters of so or later? I mean I only have four reviews but have 20 followers so it's clear that I probably wont get many responses but that means that if three people say their opinions then the chances are you could effect the choice either 100% like 50% or like 33% depending as I don't expect that many reviews but really one review per chapter and I'd be happy.**

After all that time we hadn't mentioned any of the romance stuff as she had said that after I learn to control my emotions with Eros then I can because Nyx really doesn't want me seducing any of her children.

Perseus is now a master with hunting knives. He picked this one up really well. Apparently all the Primordials aren't as good as Tartarus with their chosen weapon. Tartarus is completely insane with his spear and he doesn't use anything but it along with a shield of course but Perseus had mastered that incredibly quickly with Tartarus so he just brushed over it. Anyways Nyx taught Perseus how to use sword and hunting knife, how to use shield and hunting knife, how to spear and hunting knife, dual hunting knives which is generally what you usually use. And a few really weird ones like hunting knife and three throwing spikes, throwing knife and axe, throwing knife and single or multiple shurikens and even the really really weird dual wield of bow and hunting knife... yeah I know.

But they all had their time and place. The bow and hunting knife combo was really neat for just drawing a bunch of arrows and firing while stabbing/slicing nearby enemies and for just in case someone sneaks up on you while your shooting. The hunting knife and three throwing knife combo is really helpful actually as you can use one spike as a little shank like thing while having the other two in-between your fingers so that your punches will cause major damage, like deadly, and you can throw them of course as well like if an enemy is trying to escape and etc... with the rest. But the hunting knives are generally dual wielded and they are great for taking down large numbers of enemies and very strong enemies and for quick getaways.

Perseus was going to Eros next for archery and emotion control but first Nyx had something for him.

"Perseus you have been an amazing student and for that I will bless your hunting knives or as you have so intelligently named them left and right heheh. They will now be able to kill any and all beings that require a weapon from the underworld to kill them such as _Sparti._ Also they will be able to kill shadow creatures, and they will leave little shadow trails after them that will cause great damage so that it's much harder to dodge." Then she just smirked at me and Shadow Traveled away before I could say anything in reply.

**AN: I am eventually doing a harem so yeah a not so subtle glimpse on who may be in it... or maybe not, I may be doing that just to piss some people off because they aren't reviewing. Hmm, I wonder?... (Srsly though review guys -_-... tried to change SRSLY to "Sisterly, what the f*ck?)**

* * *

**Perseus Pov: Palace of Love: AN: Yeah, I named it that. *cough review cough***

I arrived at a palace made of all white and gold and it seemed to scream for attention.

Upon entry I was greeted by a very well dressed blonde haired blue eyed six foot four inch high man with a swimmer's body it seemed and he had a well set jaw. I felt no attraction as I'm straight as a Stygian Ice arrow but it was incredibly clear from first glance and that's probably because of his domains over love, sex, attraction and lust.

"Hello Perseus, now before you ask I'm gonna teach you bow and arrow but the first and last hundred years will be strictly emotion training. The first century will be about altering other's emotions and utilizing that blessing I gave you. Then we'll go about the bow.

* * *

**One hundred years later: 3rd person pov**

His challenge to show he's mastered the skill was to seduce Hemera. He did so well she was dripping wet and so horny if he kissed her she'd be putty in his hands and would cum immediately. After that he had one more thing that Eros mad him do. He had to seduce and fuck a mortal until they were unconscious.

* * *

**Perseus Pov: Athens: LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMONLEMON LEMON**

I was still a virgin, however I knew all about sex every single fact and thing about it because of my blessing and such.

I had noticed the perfect girl. A daughter of Aphrodite. Sixteen (this is ancient Greece, that's normal then) and freshly married off to a man that disgusts her but he's wealthy so her father sold her for a mass amount of money. She had only had sex once and it was forced by her husband. She was currently crossing to Agora to go help him shop for food. She was about five foot four so tiny compared to Perseus as he had reduced his size a bit but was still six foot six. 305 pounds. She had B-cup breasts and a very fine bubble-butt, so a very bouncy and perky ass and perky boobs but the boobs are actually a little large for her tiny frame.

I decided to make it quick. I walked up to her and used my powers to excite her a bit and due to my very revealing "_Chiton"_ she could see my washboard abs and incredibly muscular chest. She was blushing hard immediately. Her under garment. (in ancient Greece rich women wore a small fabric over their pussies under the Chiton) was already quite wet. Her nipples were beginning to perk a bit and harden slightly.

It was already going perfectly to plan.

"Hello, notice you are without a man, would you like me to escort you to my home before I help you find your husband as it appears he isn't here." I said in a very gruff voice. I piled on the love and lust and sexual desire powers I had to make her want me more and more and I didn't lie. Her husband may have been teleported about six thousand feet in the air a few moments ago just over the Ionian Sea.

"Um-u- uhhhh-um-uhh-gah?" She attempted to collect herself. "Umm, uh- okay um uh, yeah yes, yes. Yes please." She said in an obvious whimper. I gathered her up bridal style but purposely made a slight wing gust lift her Chiton a bit when I pick her up so my hand was on her almost bare all bar the hole which was covered by a piece of fabric.

I sprinted to a house that wasn't mine but I just used the mist to make it appear so. I walked inside and sat on a bed with her still in my arms my hand firmly grasping an ass cheek as I hold her. I then lay her on the bed and crawl over her so that her Chiton is lifted up above her belly button and her chocolate brown hair is splayed out around her head. I put one hand next to her head and one next to her chest. I leaned in and whispered next to her ear. "So, do you want to go find your man now or do you want to wait with me a bit?" I whispered seductively using about a tenth of my power over lust making her nearly cum right here. "Uh stay, umm, gah?" Was all she could say.

I quickly willed her not to be able to have a child with me and then I lowered myself just above her almost touching her. I played my lips upon hers before fully making out with her.

I used my powers really quick to see what was sexually desirable to her. Apparently nibbling on her ears are the third most so, ass squeezing is number two and a spot just above her pussy sets her off almost instantly even if you were just like an Olympian.

Heh, this bitch is easy. So I set to work. I nibble at her ear making her scream out loudly as she is about to cum I use my liquid powers to stop it so that she is on the verge of cumming but can't. I use one finger to unclasp her Chiton and pull it off of her revealing her perky breasts. Her tit's getting licked is even just below the ear nibbling but causes more pleasure because of where it is. I quickly dip down and begin to lick her right nipple while fondling the other. this whole times my Chiton is already off and her little pussy guard is soaked beyond possibility to dry in under twenty four hours.

As I licked, sucked, bit, and fondled her tits I used my knee to rub her pussy but I didn't allow her to cum still.

Finally after the 10 minutes of making her moan, scream and arch her back from playing and licking her tits etc... I lowered a hand from her left breast. I lowered it slowly my finger tips dancing along the sides of her tiny, pathetic, delicate form. Easily breakable with two fingers if I so pleased. I only licked and swirled my tongue around her nipple. My left hand just mad it to the sopping wet fabric that covered both of her holes. I yanked it off quickly making her already panting breath from my playing with her boobs hitch violently. I then lowered my head from her breasts.

My tongue danced across her flesh and I swirled it around in her navel making her shudder. I brought my tongue down over that spot just above her clit making her scream one more time before I licked her pussy lips drinking up the juices and making her scream even louder than before. I placed one hand on her ass and squeezed it while the other played with her right breast which is still red and pink from my lips.

I entered my tongue into her and decided to let her cum finally. Once I released my magical hold on her cum she came so so so much.

It went everywhere in my mouth. I lapped it up as she screamed louder than anything I've ever heard. Apparently she's never came before. She never touched herself and WOW! Her husband's dick was so small he barely broke her hymen. It just barely went past it. She'll never know what hit her when I'm done then Heh.

So after she calmed down from cumming for about three minutes she was almost unconscious so I decided to keep her awake as I want to cum inside her while she's awake and squirming.

So I laid myself down on top of her with my dick just below her pussy and in-between her ass cheeks. I pulled my lips to her ear. I nibbled at her ear lobe effectively waking her back up fully as she moaned out really loud and I said this really in a gruff voice that made her shiver. "So, did you like it? If you didn't it's fine I can go?" Once I said that she looked at me with pleading eyes. "No, please don't I want you so badly, PLEASE FUCK ME!" That was all I needed as I stood up and pulled her up on her knees and put my 12 inch cock right in front of her tiny mouth.

She looked at the monster and she quivered a bit but she did her best. She put one hand on my balls and began to roll them between her fingers making my stomach flex for a second making my already defined 10-pack even more defined. Her other hand went at the base of my cock and began pumping. The other six inches that needed to be covered she attempted to cover with her mouth.

She began licking the tip and swirling her tongue around it while using her delicate sopping wet lips to suck on the head. Making me moan a little. After about five minutes I could feel myself getting ready to blow. She currently had her mouth five inches down my cock and was chocking on it. She moaned into my huge rod when I cupped her breasts and used my index finger and thumb to pinch her nipples. After those vibrations I was about ready to blow so while the beautiful chocolate brown hared five foot three one hundred five pound sixteen year old girl sucked, licked, spat, hummed, and swirled my cock. She fondled and rolled my balls while pumping the base six inches of me with her tiny, soft, delicate hands.

"Oooh, yes! Swallow my cum, SWALLOW IT!" I screamed as I shoved her head down eight inches of my cock effectively putting the tip of my cock so far down her throat that it's about where her nipples are that's how far down her throat it is. She chocked and screamed trying to get air and that just helped me cum faster and the first jet hit her stomach the second I began pulling out so it hit the back of her throat. The other five filled up her throat as she attempted to swallow it all. The tiny teen scooped up the cum that made it to her tits and swallowed it.

Right after I had destroyed her throat I healed all the damage done to her delicate throat and began bringing my hips lower after pushing her down below me.

As I held her down by her arms she began screaming "NOOOOOOO! If you put that thing in I'll be broken." She screamed and I merely said this in a sadistic voice. "I'll just heal you, but for now I'm gonna fuck you unconscious." And with that said I thrust in to her pussy full thrust and broke all the way through. I put all that strength in and no matter how tight she was I made it all the way to her womb. My dick head hit the back part of her womb effectively making her back arch so much I was afraid it would break and she screamed so loud that the glass shattered that made a part of the neighbor's window, a rich guy.

I thrust in six more times. The pussy that she rocked was so tight that I was about to cum after three thrusts and I can go twelve hours without cumming from a blowjob if I will myself to. (by the way, because of the whole primordial thing and the fact that he's not gonna develop an evil and nice self, yet, he's just much less loving to those who aren't family as he is now becoming a primordial being so he's above everyone. Yes this is a slight dark Percy story but not really.)

I Kept thrusting, seven, eight, I had to make her pass out first. One more, nine. At that she screamed once more and came again , the flexing of her inner walls made it so hard not to cum as she practically milked me.

After about forty five more seconds of orgasming she finally made me cum with her milking of my cock.

I erupted spraying over fourteen jets of cum into her womb. She screamed hella loud and passed out but she kept on shaking and quivering and cumming for three more minutes after I came inside of her tight pussy. Luckily due to the power I have she won't get pregnant. I used my love and lust powers to sense something. This is the tightest mortal for the next 6000 years. So what did I do? I decided to...

I should make her half immortal hmm? Yeah. So I touched her forehead making her half immortal and I branded her as my slave. All Primordials have a slave that takes care of their sexual needs and caters to their whim. It's usually a dead demi-god or if your married they just cater to your whim unless your partner is okay with you fucking them which all of them are due to the fact that Primordials have a huge ass fucking sex drive.

So, because I'm a nice person I'll let her live in my palace freely. I'll let her do whatever she wants other than escape and I'll fuck her when I need to but other than that we're just room mates. Hmm... that sounds awesome and it's much better than she'd aver get with that abusive husband she had been married off to.

Also I'll use my powers to make it so she never grows and that she will always stay this tight and sensitive. (There the fucking thirsty ass bitches wanted a sex scene and I gave you one, I also gave you a recurring sex partner 'till he finds Aphrodite' but what happens then is up to all the fourteen year olds jerking off to words on a screen, if they want I might keep both... no offense.)

* * *

**Back with Eros: Perseus Pov:**

"So, you did it, really great job. I mean _REALLY _good job. She was unconscious within mere seconds. Awesome, you graduated. Now time to move on to the bow." Eros said as of complementing me on a sword swing. Oh yeah, I should probably get her name.

"Yeah and by the way, I ended up taking her as my slave now. I mean every Primordial has one, so I mean like why not. Although she's more for pleasure than anything else. I mean I'll probably just let her live her life in my palace here but whenever I want her she gotta do it so I made her half-immortal." I told Eros about how I had taken the teenager as my well whore I guess but I'm letting her live an awesome life I mean she doesn't have to worry about getting a beating unless either I gain some fetishes or she tries to escape. And if I ever do any of that kinky shit I'll just heal her afterwards. Hmm, maybe I could train her too. Make her sort of like a warrior/room mate/whore. Hmm, yeah that'll be it. _(By the way guys, I got like 6 of said nine people that wanted a lemon badly they wanted the mortal to be his slave or something, so I'll make her sort of like Khione from **nutsofthechest's "True Child of Chaos"** by the way check that story out it's really good, so yeah I'll have some lemons with this girl and I'll make her like an substitute when Aphrodite's not around and later on when the harem is a thing I'll probably make her like a third wheel to them so to speak, by the way I did not come up with this. If like two people request something I practically gotta do it as of the fact that that's all the requests I get in like a week, I think those nine people were all one person with different accounts cause after one asked the other eight followed quickly in PM) _

Eros had been reading my mind apparently. "Yes, that would be a good idea. But don't worry about that now, right now I gotta help you shoot with those wings and lets get your rate of fire up, and your accuracy. Bows are always a good weapon to have. Now don't speak just follow." Eros said, then he led me down the halls into a bow range.

When we got there he set up one hundred fifty targets. "Okay you have to shoot ten arrows into the bulls eye at 50 yards into each one. Then will the arrows to disappear and shoot again five yards back. Just keep going back 'till you shoot one out of the bull." Eros said before he walked off.

* * *

**four hundred years later: 3rd person Pov:**

Percy had undergone a complete transformation under the tutelage of Eros. He could be serious, the way he used to be, or he could be a major playboy. He had changed his hair to have it flipped up a bit. (look up "Hoodie Allen") He was able to resist any form of charmspeak, he could charmspeak 10x that of Aphrodite. He had changed his common appearance as with the times on Earth. He had became a perfect archer. And finally Perseus had became very caring when he wanted to.

For example. That "slave" he had taken four hundred years ago he treats very well. He uses her for release sometimes but she doesn't mind at all, in fact she loves it. He trained her in sword fighting, spear fighting, hunting knives, along with the bow. She had became like a friend with benefits/daughter/student. It's weird to some but they always are together. He had even blessed her lightly. She was able to use shadow lighting to a small extent, and she could control water at the power of about 2/3 Poseidon's power so about twice that of his most powerful child he'll ever have. (Think like 2x cannon Percy)

As Percy expected a final fight with Eros he was surprised when he didn't have to. He instead just was able to leave as Eros had said that a fight with bows and arrows doesn't show your skill with them. As it would just be hours of shooting and dodging. He simple just made him do the same thing as the first day he was training with the bow. Perseus missed the exact bulls-eye for the first time at 21,000,000 yards away.

* * *

**I am getting really tired now as I've been typing for the past two hours and it's 4:30 right now and I didn't get any sleep last night... so yeah. I'm just going to brush over the next few Primordials. Then the real story gets going PS. Sorry for the lack of updates.**

* * *

**3rd Person Pov:**

Perseus had just finished learning throwing knives, throwing spikes, and shurikens from Hemera. He had also gotten a small blessing so that he can't be blinded.

_Flashback:_

* * *

"Hello Perseus my name is Hemera, you will learn how to throw your throwing weapons better. This one will only take two centuries as it's quite easy." Said a beautiful woman. Her platinum blonde hair flowed down her back and ended just above her ass. She was about five foot nine inches tall and had c-cup breasts and a plump bubble butt. Her legs were longer than Nyx's but still shorter than Chaos's though. She wore a quite revealing dress and high heels.

"Yes milady, what shall we start with." Asked Perseus as he tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes on the Primordial's eyes.

The training was almost exactly like with Eros except for the fact that the distances were very different. He had learned how to use his thowable weapons with his other weapons and such. He had learned how to capitalize on his tiny blessing from Hemera by fighting looking at the sun instead of looking away. Then acting like it's blinding him but right as the opponent thinks he has a way to an easy win Perseus just lets him get close then wrecks his opponent.

Also along the way Perseus had continued training his "slave" who he had renamed "Amelia." She had became more of a Friends with benefits who I get to do whatever I want to whenever I want to/pupil to me.

Perseus had eventually had sex with Hemera about eighty years into the training and surprisingly Aether didn't care and he just asked me to tell him what I had done as he claimed that I had taught Hemera a bunch more things so I taught him how to handle his wife and he said he can't wait to train with me. Aether and I are now like bros now, he's like the brother I've never had that is insane. Although he is the biggest playboy of all the Primordials.

After all the training Perseus is able to hit bulls-eyes every time from up to five hundred yards with all his throwable weapons.

* * *

**Flashback end: Palace of Aether Perseus Pov: I basically skipped over Hemera because that training was boring and I'll give you guys that lemon in a later chapter in the form of a flashback:**

I walked from Hemera's half of the Palace of day to Aether's half and walked into the arena.

There stood the guy who had been like a brother to me for the past two hundred years. This Primordial would teach him sword training along with how to fly faster with my wings and something else I'll apparently learn later with him. Apparently Erebus had decided that Aether would be a better sword trainer to me due to my style and sword preferences. He had decided to teach me something else I still do not know what he's teaching.

The man was about six foot four, he was dwarfed compared to my seven foot two stature that I had chosen to use as an average height for me in my mortal form for now. He had buff arms and a powerful squared off chest. A tight six pack and a strong jaw. What stood out was his platinum blonde hair that he wore just like mine. (Hoodie Allen)

"Sup bruh!" He yelled to me. "EHHH! Yo, homie what we doin' for the next six centuries bro Chaos wouldn't tell me what you were teaching besides sword and all that good shit!" I yelled after we did our clap to hug greeting. (If you don't know what I'm talking about just look at two people on the football team for your school greeting each other if you are at school/college still. It's basically what I do with all my bros from college and such)

"Yeah, you'll learn that after we get this sword fighting down. You see we all know you will beat this sword shit real quick as you were almost perfect with sword fighting but you have always been better with a spear. I will never understand that but still basically I'll help you sword fight with wings and just put your skills to a test so give us about two centuries then we'll help you break twice the speed of light with those wings then we can work on that super secret shit eh?" Aether asked me after a few seconds of thinking.

"Okay let's get that going."

TIMESKIP!:

Two hundred years later I had just finished my training and was squaring up to my bro, ready to show him what I'm made of.

I had "Dark Justice" in my right hand and my left was up. My full armor was adorning me, and I had it platinum color even though it's chaos silver, Gaian Granite, Olympian Gold, Shadow Steel, and Stygian Ice all mixed together. I could change the color at will. I currently had it as a glistening platinum color that _really_ stood out.

I scared up to my brother in all but blood, I raised my right hand up again a little higher with the tip of my blade facing slightly down and my left hand tucked close like an MMA fighter ready to throw jabs and with my vambrances being able to extend out over my knuckles as well it would be hella painful.

I was in the aforementioned defensive stance when Aether launched himself at me. He raised his blade up and with his left palm he shot a beam of light at my chest. I extended my wings and launched myself up dodging the light as we were allowed two uses of our powers. (wings not=power) Now as I though I was safe I looked back up at eye level but I saw Aether right there, brilliant white feathered wings out as he sent a deadly arc from both hands with enough force to slice Olympus in half but I was hella quick. I twisted my left arm and swiped outwards with my forearm effectively knocking the side of his blade away with my vambrances.

I used this to my advantage and shot Aether full of shadow lightning effectively making his wings useless and paralyzing him for about half a second. I used the fourth of a second I had left before he came to as a moment to solidify some water from the air and use it to regain some of my strength but Aether wouldn't know I used any powers as he's out cold.

Right as I absorbed the bit of energy I got from the liquefied vapor. Aether came to and raised his sword anticipating a strike that never came. I instead dove for his feet and used my elbow to shatter his left knee cap effectively making the Primordial of light collapse onto his right knee and cry out in pain.

I then brought my sword to the back of his throat and about 1,000,000,000,000,000 volts of lightning hovering just above his heart ready to make the Primordial fade for the next 12 millennia.

"Yield?" I said to the Primordial.

"I yield." He begrudgingly said after a second of studying his current situation. I absorbed the electricity back into myself and changed my "Dark Justice" into a ring on his right hand as usual.

"Wow Perce, by the way you wonder why you're so much better than me with a sword right?" Aether asked Perseus.

"Yes actually, Tartarus was almost impossible to beat with a spear and even then he wasn't at full power." Perseus stated with a confused look on his face.

"Well Tartarus is far better with a spear than any of us are with our specialty weapons. You see Ouranos is close to Tartarus with spears but still not quite up to par. Also Erebus is better than me with swords but he fights completely different and it would be almost impossible for him to teach you so he'll probably just help you with your hunting knives and he'll probably bless them to let them turn into duel miniature scythes which is what he uses other than swords. He's a weird Primordial, but anyways, later we teach you how to fly twice the speed of light."

TIMESKIP: two hundred years later

3rd person pov:

Well Percy can now use his smallest wings to glide, that's all. He can go Mach 15 with just his biggest wings, then with his two biggest sets of wings he can go the speed of light, and then so on and so forth to the point where with all five pairs he can go twice the speed of light but he usually just uses his top two pairs.

* * *

**3rd person Pov: Palace of Erebus:**

Perseus walked through the dark shadowy halls. He followed the main hall until he reached a room with light coming out from it. Inside he saw a tall man six foot ten inches standing there waiting for him with a pitch black scythe waiting for him. Just as he walked in Chaos flashed before him. "Listen Perseus, Erebus will teach you how to use your Scythe better along with blessing your hunting knives left and right to be able to turn into mini scythes so to speak. Now listen I've frozen the void for a minute so that we can talk. I've made it so you can't talk so that I can just explain all this to you."

Perseus was used to that kind of shit so he just nodded.

"Okay good, I transported Amelia to your chambers for you. Now listen. I have decided to unlock your weapon's full potential. Anaklusmos will fully combine with "Dark Justice" Now all your weapons will stay the same colors. You see your spear can be black, white, or golden, your sword form can be black because it's Pure Stygian Ice with Chaos silver alloy. Your scythe will now be changed. It will now be Stygian Ice, Stygian Iron, Steel, and Chaotic Platinum. It can only be black. Your knives will be gold, or black, your mini Scythes will be Black, your throwing weapons will be black or silver, your bow will be gold or be the exact colors that are behind it from any angle, and the arrows will still be Stygian Ice but they'll be invisible unless you don't want them to be. And finally your axe from Gaia will be able to turn into a hatchet and will be made of Stygian Ice, Gaian Granit, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and mortal steel. It can be black, white or brown. Now before you get confused I'll explain. These weapons have now been blended with you plain and simple. Your Imperial gold Gladius that your Scythe can turn into is now Stygian Iron and Imperial gold. Also I took the liberty to inscribe the names on each weapon." Just as she allowed Perseus to speak she left. But before she did she kept the time freeze on for five more minutes so he can think.

So "Dark Justice" was written on each of it's forms. My scythe had the name "DOOM" Written on it, my hunting knives/mini-scythes had "Left and Right" on the respective weapons. And my bow had the name "Vapor" on it.

Awesome.

Once I was done thinking everything came alive again.

Erebus spoke in a slightly annoyed manner. "Hmm, I see Chaos has already done what I intended to do to your hunting knives... Nevertheless let us begin, take out your Scythe we begin now.

* * *

Perseus had mastered the Scythe quickly and was able to hold his own against Erebus and won 46% of the time generally speaking. They had fought about eighty five thousand times over the past two centuries and Perseus was beginning to like his Scythe almost as much as his sword or spear.

He had also been training with his mini scythes which he had began to call his "Macho." (it's a real thing, I learned how to use them in Kickboxing and they are actually really cool) He could throw them, use them for close quarters, use his full sized scythe "DOOM" and a single "macho" etc.

Also Erebus was apparently going to duel the PrimalTitan Perseus with axes as well as Gaia had gifted him with perfect knowledge of how to use it.

* * *

**Skipping the fight with Erebus: Just outside Ouranos's palace: Perseus Pov:**

I waited just outside my father's palace with Amelia at my right. Apparently I was here to master my abilities a bit better for about two centuries then I'll spend a century bonding then I'll get sent to Earth to learn the new ways and to live off the land for five centuries before I decide who to help in the upcoming war that we all know will happen. On a side note the Primordial council had decided that I didn't have to help with the Giant War (first Giant War) as they knew that the Olympians could handle it and that Tartarus had changed a bit and wasn't as supportive as he would've been as apparently I'd worn off on him a bit.

"Hello my son, and you Amelia." My father said as he greeted us into his Palace.

"Hey dad!" I yelled as I ran and jumped into his outstretched arms.

After about two days of bonding, talking, betting, story telling, showing off our powers, and bragging a bit we had finally decided to rest.

The next day I got up and did my daily exercise regimen along with Amelia. After that we went to the arena and I practiced lighting and such.

* * *

**Two hundred years later: 3rd person Pov:**

Over the two centuries the father and son had grown even closer, Amelia had grasped her powers far greater than before. Perseus had gained much greater power over lighting due to an extension of his blessing by his father. He had regained the ability to infuse his powers into his weapons like make them electrifying along with better techniques on flying as he is now able to fly even faster with much greater ease due to his wind powers. He was able to cause massive storms powerful enough to destroy an entire continent in days. He had even caused the "Red Spot" on planet "Jupiter" just to piss of his little "brother" who he had learned was actually not his brother. Also Ouranos and Iapetus had talked a lot through "Dark Justice."

Perseus had just finished his last training with Pontus and Ouranos on controlling all the forms of water, and such. Now all those things like any liquid is under Perseus's ability to control, any form of water H2O is under his control, and solid with water in it is under his control, and anything in the air, like for example he is able to split oxygen atoms etc. Perseus can even split perform Nuclear Fission on a molecular level. (I am part science geek I guess as I did go to college for Physics, mathematics, and Chemistry but don't judge me, I was also a tight end on the High school football team for four years and I am actually in REALLY good shape so... yeah I'm a buff nerd... don't question it)

He can't really do that much on the molecular level as that was a blessing thing from Chaos as she had realized that some molecular level powers were in his blessing so she decided to give him a locked domain that no one else has yet. Pretty much the periodic table and such although some of them come much easier and it will take him a very long time to unlock it and according to Chaos he'll unlock it fully when the time is right. But for now he can only make nuclear explosions large enough to destroy a small town. (modern day sized town, like 9 square miles) And he'll be about ready to pass out after that so it's not that powerful yet.

Perseus had mastered all of his powers very well and his periodic elements powers were special things that he would use on mortals occasionally as in small amounts it doesn't effect him. Only huge amounts of energy expended from it causes injury.

He had became very powerful. He was still pathetic compared to Primordials in power usage as ,again, they are manifestations of the power they use. Examples like Ouranos and lightning/air, or Hemera and light/day same thing. Over the next two hundred years Perseus and his father Ouranos will be simply bonding while training of course but it'll mainly for them to catch up before Perseus is released into the Mortal World.

* * *

**Four hundred years later: Perseus Pov:**

Well today's the day I get released back to the Mortal world again. I have "Doom" in it's ring form on my left hand I have Dark justice in it's bracelet form over my Vambrances. My armor is in it's black color form and I have all my weapons. "Dark Justice on my right wrist, "Doom" on my left middle finger, "Left and right in necklace form over my neck, "Vapor in it's necklace form as well hanging outside my armor instead of inside, and my newest tool, not a weapon but a tool was in my eternal pocket.

I reached in and pulled it out. It's a tiny weightless square. It's a tent really. Although inside it's a 4 story mansion with windows and everything. And finally my little shovel I have. It's a little collapsible thing I was given to assist me in living in the wilderness. It turns into an amazing unbreakable pick axe, a shovel of any size, a hatchet, a wood axe, or a maul for splitting logs to make a fire. I also had Amelia with her stygian iron and mortal steel Xipthos as a ring on her right hand and her shield as a bracelet on her left, her spear as a pen in her pocket that always returns to her on command and her bow as a necklace. She was a little armory as well and she was a great fighter so this will be actually quite easy.

Just as I thought that Amelia and I were teleported to a clearing in the island of Lemnos off the coast of Greece in 211 A.D.

**AN:**_ Okay guys, so tell me. Do you want me to get Percy involved in the world wars, should he assassinate baddies along the way, should there be more or less lemons, and finally how long should I wait 'till present time or so so that I can get into the real second arc, the titan war and all that good shit. _

_**Review, PM, Review, PM get it through your head that I need help to make this story, it's a fanfiction. So you guys can add input and I can involve it.**_


	8. Answering reviews!

**Strictly AN**

**Sorry to do this to you guys but I forgot to put this on my last chapter**

**Answering reviews**

**#1**

**From "Guest" April 5 chapter 2**

**"wow, this has amazing potential, never seen a story like this before. It's amazing dude u could be like anaklusmos14 level skill man it's insane!**

**Answer: Okay first of all you have worse grammar than ME! That's a serious accomplishment. Secondly ummmm... thanks? I mean I'm assuming this isn't sarcasm but sadly it probably is so I mean could you please elaborate on what is so bad if it is sarcasm. If it isn't sarcasm then, well... thanks, although I really don't think I am.**

**From: Tauriel. Kili. Legolas. THE HOBBIT: "Love it, Update soon!**

**Answer, I did, and thanks. P.S. Dat name dowe...**

**From: "Guest": "wow man this is great keep it up, do you like update every other day or how are you going to do this?"**

**Answer: Thanks! And I am updating whenever I can. I usually update on weekends as I don't have work on weekends. (Work as a manager for my dad's business... and occasionally install some A/C into neighbor's houses) I will update whenever I can though as I have a lot of stuff I do in my life along with I am always trying to find flaws in some of the laws of physics and trying to invent something that can travel on a separate Universal Plane. (Don't question it, That's why I went to college for Mathematics, and Physics.**

**From:Fanfiction589: "Awesome!"**

**reply: Thanks!**

**From: Damasen: "Love the story, can not wait to continue reading it has lots of potential, never stop writing!**

**Answer: Thank you man, and I hope you are enjoying it still. And I'll try to never stop writing although as time goes on I'll probably have some times when I won't write for an entire month as things come up here and there so bear with me.**

**From: "guest" "Your missing chapter one" **

**Answer: No I not. (what's 9+10? 21? You stupid. No I not.)Get it now?)**

**And that's all I have for reviews as of now. This was made just after chapter six by the way but I think I'll upload it later as I want to gain a bit more of a following before I start answering questions since as of now there isn't really much criticism but hopefully that will change.**


	9. meeting the brothers

**Chapter Nine**

_**Meeting the "brothers"**_

** Perseus POV:**

It had been about five centuries since Amelia and I have entered the mortal world. At first we were going to just sit by, kill monsters, and hunt for food 'till the time was right to show our selves to the gods albeit under false identities, however there have been some people we just couldn't handle. For example it's about 1725 A.D. and we have witnessed rulers rise and fall. We have seen good rulers, bad rulers, hateful rulers, insane rulers, and outright EVIL rulers. My patience was wearing thin.

I had stood by so far and my father had told me I couldn't intervene on the mortal world until the 20th century. However I was still going to make a difference.

"Amelia, stay here and defend camp I'll be back in a week at most." I said to Amelia as I got prepared to take flight. "Percy, where are you going?" The girl asked. "Well I'm going to Atlantis as Poseidon was the most loyal to me during the Titanomachy and the time after and I believe I should talk to him as to learn more as to what Olympus is currently doing and what parts they play in this. However I will also go speak to Hades in the Underworld when I return as I must learn where his loyalties lie considering that Kronos is in the pit which only he has access to." I explained to my apprentice. We had grown close over the years and although we were still mainly friends with benefits with one under the other's control she had became an apprentice to me and I'd grown protective of her. I didn't want to leave her alone although I knew that the only threat to her here would be the Nemean lion or Zeus. "Okay just come back safely." Was all she said as I rocketed off into the sky with three flaps of my huge wings.

I flapped all five pairs to gain altitude up to twelve miles up just in the Troposphere while using my powers to block Zeus from taking notice to my intrusion into his domain. I flew over the Aegean sea and used my powers over liquid to sense the magnificent underwater city that is Atlantis.

I sensed the city just to the North of Crete.

I pulled all my wings into my back but the smallest pair allowing me to slowly decrease in speed as I circle Atlantis. Once I had gone down to about two hundred miles per hour I tucked in all my wings and accelerated from twelve miles up and increased in speed until I met Terminal Velocity (the point at which the downwards force of gravity equals the restraining force of drag... what percentage of you guys doesn't care at all about that?) as I descended upon the City of Atlantis I had realized that while I descended I forgot to continue shielding myself from Zeus's eyes and just as I noticed that my hair spiked up.

"Dammit." I simply said as I formed the purest water I could from the Atmosphere and spread it out over me making the electricity from my adoptive little brother spread out through the water effectively blocking it from hitting me. Then I caught the weapon it was de electrified for a mere moment before it began sparking up again. I merely cloaked my presence once more before launching the bolt full force straight for Zeus as to give him his toy back.

I was hoping to evade him until the war that will threaten humanity however now he will assume something so I must stay incognito and not give him any reason to suspect something out of the ordinary for them.

I pulled my final set of wings back inside my back and went straight down through the Ocean. After about forty five seconds of liquid control I dropped onto the sandy sea floor about twenty yards from the gates of Atlantis. I saw a Cyclopes guard on the left and right.

They both wore royal blue Atlantean style armor, which looks like Ancient Greek Athenian armor although made out of Atlantean Coral.

The one on the right pointed his spear at me which was a dark blue color while his shield was a circular shield made of the same material as the spear and armor with the symbol of a Hippocampi on it. "Halt" he said to me in a commanding yet at the same time questioning voice as I didn't look like the normal sea dweller what with my armor and weapons adorning my figure along with my imposing stature of seven feet four inches. "Who are you and what are you doing on Atlantean territory." He finished.

The one on the left raised his spear as well and I decided that I should take the diplomatic approach. "My name is Percy" Hmmm, what's a good last name for me to use... "Jackson, Percy Jackson is my name." I said to the guards with a straight face.

They looked at me and lowered their spears but were still quite tense. "Why have you came?" the one on the left asked me in a far more relaxed tone.

"I have merely came to speak to Lord Poseidon on a very important topic that is disclosed." I said and getting tired of the situation used my powers to make them let me pass.

"You may pass." they both said at the same time and the gates opened.

* * *

**Poseidon's palace: 3rd person pov:**

Perseus or as his new nickname that Amelia had given him 'Percy' walked up the steps to the Palace of Poseidon he got many lustful looks from the females and many jealous looks from the males. He had changed his armor to be dark blue and he had "Dark Justice" in sword form at his side in it's sheath with his shield on his left arm and his spear across his back. He had made it a habit of carrying his weapons out of their concealed form whenever around divine beings as if they are not and he must draw a weapon it causes far too many questions.

He had just gotten through the doors to the palace and was approaching the throne room when he heard voices.

"My Lord, you must understand that it has been a long time since Greece fell and the last place you still had worshipers was the Byzantine Empire but they worshipped Neptune, you Roman form and with a lack of worshipers you must follow the heart of the West just like the rest of the gods and you using your powers to keep Atlantis here will weaken you until you fade." I heard a voice say. The voice was high pitched like a woman and I could sense genuine concern in her voice and no lies so this must mean that Poseidon is not taking to kindly to the whole "Heart of the West thing" but then I realized that the woman's voice I remember. It's Hestia.

"Sister," Yup, definitely Hestia. "you must understand that I will eventually follow and go to the west but for now I am trying to hold on to the place where it all happened." Poseidon said with sadness evident in his voice.

"Poseidon, you realize he is still out there right? He's just banished from Greece and once you move to the west you'll be able to meet him again as he was only banished from Greece in all technicality." At this point I was sad as I was the reason for my brother to stay and slowly fade however Hestia's logic isn't flawed and I could follow if that curse still effected me however that big dick in the sky doesn't have _any_ control over me now. So, I decided to intervene.

"Yes, Hestia is right however I can be with you wherever you go. Although I would recommend you follow your family as I will be as well. Also you must learn that I came here with a request." They just looked at me shocked and questioningly while Poseidon gripped his Trident.

"Who are you!?" Poseidon questioned/bellowed.

I smirked a bit. "Well my name is Perseus, however I go by Percy more nowadays." I merely stated and it took a second for them to figure out before I was squeezed from both sides by a buff Olympian and a surprisingly strong goddess in a seven year old form. I was surprised that they believed that it was me so quickly but whatever, less explaining from me.

Within a few seconds though they were both looking at me with stern expressions which is slightly unnerving from Poseidon but just plain funny on Hestia. You see Hestia and I had a different relationship than my other adoptive brothers and sisters. She was more of a daughter to me. I never showed it on the battlefield however when we were inside I'd always help her pick clothes, I helped her learn to fight with her daggers, hunting knives and her sword, I had always shooed off the minor gods that wanted her and had warned Zeus to stay away when he wanted a weird fantasy of raping an eight year old little girl to be fulfilled by Hestia and I was the one to keep him at bay and that was when I taught him how to respect women and that they aren't play things. Oh gosh, I'm such a hypocrite now. We had gone through a lot together as the first Titanomachy was fought.

However my relationship with Poseidon was that of a big brother. I taught him how to use his aquakenesis abilities to their finest and how to turn a Trident into the perfect anti sword or anti shield weapon. I had taught him how to spin it to catch a spear thrust on the inner tine and spin effectively either breaking the opponent's arm, wrist, spear, or disarming them depending on how fast they are. I had taught him all about the trident/weighted net combo, everything. He was my favorite although I focused on Zeus when training as I knew he would be king so I had to make sure he was a good and powerful one. He took the power and used it immensely but it turns out that my attempts to make him a good king failed miserably although I personally don't think that Hera and I would make a good couple I personally believe that I would do better with a harem as Eros warned me that I will grow to love many women.

I knew I would have to explain everything to these two as I believe that Poseidon would be great assistance in the long run as to stay incognito but still help Olympus against Kronos when he rises once more.

"Poseidon, Hestia. I know that you are confused and probably don't fully believe your eyes but yes, it is I, Perseus. Now before you ask how, and why I am here along with where I've been I will answer for you. First, I am here as I am far above Olympus's power. Second I am here _because_ I need to talk to you and explain what's going to go on. And third I was somewhere you have never ever been, and I have been training.

After that I explained all that happened so far and summoned Amelia with all of our gear as Poseidon has offered to house us for a while. Now I'm on to explaining what's going on and what will go on, and finally what I plan on doing.

"You see, I plan on imitating a super powerful demi-god preferably a son of Poseidon with a few blessings to explain a few of my powers, now this doesn't mean I will choose Olympus in the war. It's a long ways away and as that said demi-god I will choose which side I fight for. Now I must speak to Hades but I will answer any questions you have." After about a day and a half of straight explaining, summoning of my pupil and a bit of proving my powers and everything also a bit of wings. I had to show them everything like for example my water, electricity etc. powers. I also had to show them my wings which resulted in an ecstatic Hestia and a clearly jealous Poseidon.

"You see I am going to simply hunt for a while after I leave here so I'll try to meet this Artemis then if I do or if I don't I will visit Hades for the same conversation that I am having with you two.'

Poseidon broke out of his shocked stare first. "Okay, we understand. And when the time comes," he gripped his trident firmly, raised it up then brought it down causing an earthquake to happen in the Pacific. "I'll be ready to do the plan, and I'll help you kill the bastards that end up rebelling."

* * *

**Underworld: Five days later Perseus Pov"**

After I explained everything to Poseidon and Hestia I ended up staying in Atlantis with them for five more days before going to visit the darkest of the siblings, Hades.

As I stepped into the Underworld I was stopped almost immediately by a skeleton. After a moment's recognition and thinking I realized that it's Charon. Even though it's the 18th century I still remember all my training and schooling from the void which I sadly won't be seeing again for a very long time.

The boat driver spoke. "You're not dead." Was his incredibly blunt and obvious statement.

"I know but I want entrance to the Underworld." I replied with equal bluntness and deadpan. I knew that I would end up paying the skeleton a gracious sum of money however I decided to humor him a bit.

"Yes, I can tell. However I can't just allow anyone into the Underworld as you will probably bring someone back to life." He seemed to think for a moment before coming to a conclusion and smirking. At least that's what I think considering he is completely made of bones. Other than the slightly transparent body he uses. "Unless you can convince me."

'And there it is.' "Yes, okay I can do that." And without hesitation I summoned five thousand _drachma_ to my endless pocket in the cloak of dark silk that I had turned my armor into. I had my Nemean lion fur under it in a linen wrap that I have covering all the places my armor didn't. However the skeleton wasn't focusing on my cloak or any of my very wealthy attire I could tell that he was trying to milk the obvious riches I had out of me.

I pulled out the bag and willed it to be made of the most expensive of linen thick enough to hold all five thousand coins.

I plopped the bag onto the desk and the skeleton peered inside. His face seemed split in two from the smirk it held. "Yes, I think this will do just nicely. And he turned the bag to shadows transporting it under his desk like thing as it was far too hard for him as a skeleton to carry with ease.

When I got over the river I waved to the skeleton who seemed to be obsessed with the currency.

Once I made sure no one was currently watching me from the fields or such I unfurled my wings and changed all of them into Stygian Ice. I wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible so I used my tiny little demigod level powers over shadows to mask myself and to look just like another shadow.

I used only two sets of wings and flew only twenty MPH under the sound barrier as to not make a sonic boom.

Once I saw the palace I stopped pumping my wings and got ready to glide in the last mile. I extended all five pairs of wings and altered them to point up and down as to act as a parachute to bring me from 450 mph down to 125 in a few seconds before I pumped the ones on the left and furled the right side wings around me effectively turning me into a 550 pound rifle bullet as I pumped my left wings again and again making me rotate twenty times a second before tucking all my wings around me as a shield.

I collided with the ground in front of Hades Palace and bore a hole about a mile deep before stopping. I looked around and realized I didn't slide like I'd hoped and I'd actually bored a hole into his ground... shit. I used my control over Earth to fill the hole back up as I _slowly _flew out of the little cavern I made as I filled it back up.

As I opened the palace doors to Hades Throne room I was already prepared to block the obvious spear that will come flying at me. I mean it is Hades sooooo...

Right as I fully opened the doors about three javelins were launched directly for my chest in exactly .84902 seconds. Heh, he's gotten better since I last trained him. However instead of getting wasted I merely tapped Blok in watch form which successfully turned into my trusty invincible shield and turned my cloak back into it's normal armor however I made it all black this time as to match the environment. I raised my shield and blocked the first two projectiles before catching the third and launching it right back at Hades.

The head of the Javelin caught Hades right on the cloak pinning him to the wall.

"Damn, we can never have a real conversation without you trying to kill me huh? Nothing's changed huh?" I said as if I'd been training Hades just last week.

The god of the Underworld just stared at me dumbfounded. He finally got a coherent sentence together. "YES! I knew it! I told those mother fuckers you never died. I told their gay asses, ahhhh it feels so good to be right. But wait how do I tell them... wait YOU'RE ALIVE!?" Apparently my old friend was slightly confused.

After giving hades the same talk as Poseidon and Hestia we had decided that it was best that I stay here for a bit as to catch up on some of the happenings I had missed while in the void. Now of course, I knew what had happened on Earth but sadly I don't know the actual inside story just like there are twelve Olympians, Hestia isn't one anymore and Hades' still off. Also Athena is still daddies little girl and apparently a bit more than a little girl now. Damn, what is it with Zeus and incest.

* * *

**Time Skip: 3rd person pov:**

"Wait Perseus, I have a gift for you." Hades said as he carried a quiver like bag although it could clearly shrink and it had one single javelin handle sticking out.

"Hmmmm, and what is that? Perseus said as he turned back to look at the god of the Underworld.

"Here, it's a pouch that you can put in your eternal pocket or you can string it over your back but it has fifteen javelins in there and they will return after forty minutes. And also they're made of mortal steel, and stygian iron. So they are very conductive of that lightning you love to use." Hades said to the Primal Titan of many things.

"I Perseus PrimalTitan of The Sky, Liquids, Water, Storms, Weather, Earthquakes, Ground, Shadow Lightning, and the heir to the sky, Adopted Son of Ouranos, and blood son of Iapetus accept your offering."

After that the bag glowed sky blue before stringing itself over the deity's shoulder hugging him hella tight. But before Hades could say anything or even let his chin hit the floor Perseus flashed out to the camp with Amelia.

* * *

**Camp: 3rd person Pov:**

As Amelia sat there in the camp waiting for Percy to return she heard some rustling in the woods and a flash of silver before she heard the twang of several bow strings and she leapt up dodging them all and tapping her ring summoning her shield and sword gifted to her by Perseus.

Just then several javelins left the forest and each of them hit an archer directly in the bow. Then a man jumped out of the trees and summoned a beautiful shield from tapping a silver and black watch on his left hand while willing his ring to turn into a pitch black spear that matches his pitch black armor and shield perfectly.

"Sorry, was visiting Hades, the colors work. And with that he sprung into battle dispatching the entire hunt in about fourteen seconds with no deaths but many unconscious teen girls and one goddess of the hunt and moon pushed up a tree with said spear holing her up by the throat and a beautiful shiny black scythe in his left hand held parallel to his shield which is on his arm.

"Now, you're going to tell me, why are you hunting me." He said to the goddess.

"I, we, ugh, unghh, we have orders _male._" The girl of about age fourteen choked out.

* * *

**AN: Well guys that's a wrap. I wrote this in thirty minutes completely improve as I forgot to update this week and I'm gonna try to get in two updates a week now for a while as I've had shitty update speed so I'm sorry. **

**Also I'm gonna do answering review at the bottom of next chapter which should be about 7k words and it should get us into the current time then I'll start following the PJO timeline roughly. **

**Also I was wondering if you guys want me posting a second story too that I've got an idea for. I got the pilot chapter typed already as so that I don't forget the idea but it's basically a story where Percy's born just before the first Titanomachy to Iapetus, and Nyx, and he takes the fake identity of "Thanatos" as to not alert Zeus to a child of a Titan. And it will be updated painfully slowly until I finish the first arc of this story then I'll switch around things like this story twice a week then next week I'll only do that one but if you guys want two at a time I'll do it I'll just take a break for a bit and get a few chapter done as to not have to break schedule. Anyways that's a wrap.**

**Otherdate100 signing off:**

**That was a shit outro huh? Yeah, it was... FUCK! **


	10. Angels, Demons Wut?

**Chapter ten**

**Angels, demons? WUT?**

**Right where we left off after the "fight" with the hunt: for those of you who hate this idea I introduce, well I'm keeping it but understand that it'll not take away from the main story line at all really.**

I simply looked into the goddess's eyes for a second before laughing. I laughed so hard I had to let her go from the tree as I had my hands on my knees to keep me from falling to the ground of laughter. However as she was released she went to kick me in the face but just because I was laughing doesn't mean my reflexes aren't on point. So as her foot came soaring towards me at insane speeds I brought my elbow up and shoved it between the bone and her Achilles tendon effectively making her fall to the ground crying and holding her foot. (don't flame for that, I don't care if you're a god, if that shit happened you'd be fucking down)

Just before I could resummons my spear to me as to knock her unconscious I was force flashed to a place I don't recognize.

I looked around, it looked similar to the Void but it wasn't the Void. There was white everywhere other than the occasional black door frame or something. It was a huge room. I couldn't explain it in few enough words. There were several iron chandlers, a couple braziers and a symbol on the door that looked like something out of a Christian book.

It was currently the 11th century A.D. so Christianity was flourishing and I knew all about those symbols. One was supposedly to keep Demons out and the other was to make it impossible for an Angel to find you. Then I saw the person that had summoned me here. It was Chaos, she had her dark black hair down as usual and I was taller than her by about a foot and a half with my seven foot four stature compared to her five foot ten height.

"Perseus, don't worry you're not in trouble I just have something to talk to you about. You see we sort of lied to you about your heritage. No, you're not Kronos's son, and you are Iapetus's child but your mom, she's really weird. You see she was half one quarter Titan, one half demon and one quarter angel. However instead of passing on one eighth Titan and each of the others. She passed on one quarter demon, one quarter angle. That's it. You got the strength from her Titan side but that's it. From Iapetus you got one half Titan however that has been destroyed. Your Titan quarter has molded into everything else making the other forms of Ichor in you change. You are not 1/3 Primordial, 1/3 Archangel and 1/3 White eyed demon. Now I know that you are super confused not only with the whole blood thing but with the angels and demons but I'll explain that later. Now, you got the powers from both sides. For example you're about 90% as powerful as Lilith on your demon side and about 90% the power of Lucifer on the Archangel side. This is with you Angelic and Demonic powers only. The others are surpassing them."

"Now to explain this to you I'll keep you from talking as I just want this to go real quick and after I tell you I'll put you to sleep and have it roll around in your head 'till you get it. You see the Christian "Theology" or "Religion" is real. I'm "Yahweh, or "God" Chaos and God are the same thing. Just, I keep the two halves apart. The whole Greek/Roman and Primordials are separate from the Angels and such. See, the Primordials are more powerful than all the Archangels and all the Angels because they were created first. I took on the aspect of God as a way to be connected with my creations. I created the Angels to have a closer family. And I wanted them to be the guardians for the Humans. While the Greek gods are more of the overseers. The gods are more powerful than the Angels generally, well until you get to the Archangels of course. However, you must keep them separate for now, you will be the bridge in time though. You don't need to practice your powers they'll just come naturally to you. By the way, you can change your eyes to white or gold now, from you Demonic part. Also you have regained slight control over time. However it will increase but it won't ever be any where near Kronos. Only like 1/10 at the max. However that's from your Angelic side just you will get much more control over time due to your past "adoptions."

Then I fell asleep.

As I slept my mind went over what my grandmother had said. Every once in a while a man that looked to be about sixty but very buff would be peering through the clouds and smiling. I have assumed it's Chaos in her Christian form. However I know that they are the same being and all. So as I had processed everything I thought back to what she had said.

I am not what I thought I am. My mother was not just Titan and mortal. I am not Primordial and Titan. I'm still a PrimalTitan however I am now Archangel, White-Eyed Demon, and Primordial. However the Primordial was altered into PrimalTitan, making it it's own species. So, my job is the same. I protect Earth, defend the Olympians and Humans from any Primordial that goes against them. I am to defend whatever group or species that I think will make the Earth the best possible.

Now however my job is a lot harder. I had my Angel and Demon powers locked for millennia and now they were released and made my power signature far greater. However along with that power I gained many more beings that I must watch over. I must choose who has the better intentions. Angels or Demons. I also have learned another thing. The humans are great tools to fight Demons. They are able to kill/exorcise them. Also I learned that I have a being that is almost my equal. I am at least equal in power to a few Primordials although again my power is not infinite like them I still can kill many of them. So the fact that there is another thing that is almost my equal is very scary. Michael. Just that name brings shivers down my spine. For the first time in my excessively long life a name has never done that besides Tartarus. Also Lucifer does the same. Neither of them are equal to me but both are very close. If all the Archangels teamed up on me I would be dead in under ten minutes.

So, first things first. With these new enemies my weapons have been blessed by Yahweh to allow me to kill Demons and Angels, however there are other things that haunt the humans. These things called spirits. Now as a Greek I have always known of beings called shades. However apparently there are telekinetic human level power beings known as ghosts and such. Those _supernatural _things humans speak of, they're real. They always leave godlings alone but they are still a thing I should be wary of. So, this has made my life much harder.

Well when I wake up first thing I'm doing is speak to Michael. I must know who lies where on this food chain.

* * *

**Heaven: Percy Pov: AN: Yes, this is where the story changes. I'm including the _Supernatural_ TV show into this. Now those of you that have been here so far and didn't know well, I'm sorry. I just changed the story to a crossover now because I wanted to make this a surprise. Now for those of you that have never seen the series, well I recommend it. It's on Netflix and it's really good. But let me just help those of you out. So if you keep on reading I'll explain everything slowly as I introduce it. There are four Archangels. In power they go like this, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. There are many kinds of Demons. There are Black eyed demons. These are the most common. Most are powerful enough to throw a human around telekinetically, however they are easily tricked and caught. They are easy to trick into walking into a "Devil's Trap" (a sigil you can make that makes demons useless and they can't leave it. They are easily dispatched via iron or salt or holy water, if the user is not a newbie at all. Next you have Yellow eyed demons, or better said yellow eyed _demon_ singular. Just one is known of, it's name is Azazle. He is a very old demon and is near impossible to kill, or send back to hell. He can control fire to an extent and is incredibly powerful. Finally there are white eyed demons. There is Alastair, he's the torturer in hell, he's very powerful and able to do whatever Azazle can do minus the fire and is sadistic. Just like Azazle he can leave hell whenever he wants but favors hell. Then finally there's Lilith, she's like Alastair times 10. She can't leave hell whenever she wants however, due to her power. She can also release powerful blasts of white able to obliterate anything in it's path other than beings such as powerful angels and humans with psychic abilities gifted from drinking demon blood. That's a ton of info so just go back to this whenever I introduce new things. For now it's gonna follow the Percy Jackson time line however there will be quite a few supernatural moments.**

**Heaven: Percy Pov:**

with his angelic powers but due to my PrimalTitan heritage and the Archangel in me it had absolute no effect other than I could feel that he was trying.

"Hello, Michel I Presume, now could you please Kindly stop trying to accelerate my particles and have a civil conversation. I just want to talk, and look" I made my eyes return to their normal ocean of colors representing my domains and powers with a new golden and white hue in there. "I'm not a demon, just partly."

The angel lowered his hand reluctantly as he looked at me with pure hatred. "Who are you, what are you, why are you here, and how did you not just get obliterated?" He asked me in a very stern and commanding voice.

I willed my armor to turn into it's normal appearance with the platinum colored metal. It was still its mixture of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Olympian Silver, Gaian Granite, mortal steel, and Stygian Iron. I had learned over the years that I can change the metals in the armor with a simple thought but I liked to keep it like this. I didn't don my helmet as to not appear ready for battle.

"I am Perseus. I am a son of very powerful beings. I am currently the Official son of Ouranos with no mother however my mother's name was Eritrea she was White Eyed Demon Archangel and human. However I am White Eyed Demon and Archangel as well I also have another thing called PrimalTitan, but that's something you Angels won't know about for a long time. Now before you go demanding things let me tell you why I am here."

The Archangel nodded slightly telling me to continue.

"You see, your father "God" has left. He won't ever die, he can't. However he cannot interfere with these matters anymore as he made rules/laws for himself as to keep the balance. He gave me orders via a dream to come to heaven and learn from you, his favorite and most powerful son all about the history of the Angels and Demons. Along with the roles of the humans and the beings like shape shifters, ghosts Etc. Also he told me to tell you that I am barely less powerful than you and about tied with Lucifer when it comes to my Angelic powers, however my Demonic powers are about equal to Lilith. Well they can be as I master them. However he told me that training is useless and that I should just use them and they'll come to me. Is that true."

At this point Michael was in a more human form aka he was only eight feet tall now. Other than that and his wings being about ten feet long each he was still just like before however with a frustrated look on his face.

He spoke again, this time in a more normal voice, not an enraged one. "Okay, well I can tell you're not lying. So, that's what happened to Dad, I knew he would never abandon us for no reason. Well as for his wishes I will do just that and yes your powers will grow as you use them 'till they peak in about a few centuries if you use them. So yes, I will explain. Get ready for story time, it's gonna take a long time..."

Michael looked at me with a serious expression as I snapped my fingers making a luxury couch appear and about a hundred water jugs with a cup for each of us. I came prepared for a long conversation. Michael nodded and chuckled a bit as he filled his glass and drank some water before beginning. "I was god's second creation after the Leviathans who I will not talk about as that is for a different week. After me came Lucifer, then Raphael, then Gabriel. We were and are the Archangels, the first Celestial beings. I'm the most powerful followed by the rest in order of birth. However some argue that Lucifer could defeat me that has not been tested in millennia. After us God created the other angels and they rank as so. Seraphim, then the angel hierarchy gets real weird with the whole age vs. heritage etc. basically Angels like Castiel, Anna, and Zachariah are the most powerful."

"Then there's the Four Horsemen. Death is the most powerful and is arguably an equal to father however I highly doubt that. War and Pestilence are very controversial when it comes to power so I'll just put them as a tie. After them is Famine. He is clearly the weakest of the Horsemen however he is still very powerful. The Reapers are basically Deaths' soldiers however they work for Heaven as of right now."

"Onto Hell there is the leader Lucifer, however he is currently locked in "The Cage" so Lilith is the most powerful. Azazle generally bosses most of the Demons around as he is the only one that can freely leave and enter Hell with no problems bar Alastair however he just tortures Demons and occasionally uses some black eyed Demons. Then there's Azazle's daughter Meg. She's very powerful however a very skilled human could dispatch her. Her brother is also very high on the Hierarchy of Hell, however he seems to just linger with his father. Also there's Crowley. He's the leader of all the "Crossroads Demons" they are the ones that you can easily make a deal with. Crowley generally doesn't worry with the other Demons besides the Crossroads Demons. However he is very high on the Hierarchy just under Azazle, arguably higher though as it's rumored he's the lover of Lilith. Also there's Croatoan. He's a very loyal follower to Azazle and is basically a major on the Hierarchy. He's pretty low but still he can boss around the common grunt easy."

"Other than that there's just a huge week long discussion of all the technicalities. That's all you need to know for now. If you ever run into anything else you don't understand just contact me. Finally I believe God told you how to dispatch each of these creatures correct?" Michael asked.

I had absorbed all the info and had stored it in my figurative file cabinet under supernatural Hierarchy.

"Yes, he did. And thank you Michael. I will most likely be back soon if I do come back for more information." I said in a spacious tone.

With that I used my Angelic powers to teleport down to camp right next to Amelia and began to explain everything that had happened. It was thankfully just an hour after when I left. Thank you Grandpa/Grandma...

* * *

**Six hours later:** 3rd person Pov:

After many hours of explaining Percy had finally explained everything to the ecstatic teenager. "So, lets go and test out these powers eh?"

And with that Percy teleported them to a place where there was apparently some Demons. They had used to pass these things off as a little minor god having a little fun but really it's something arguably a bit more powerful.

It didn't take long to find the Demon as a few hours past midnight a cloud of black smoke came flying through the town. Percy held up his hand and his eyes flashed white and solidified completely White with a little golden pupil. He crushed his hand together and forced the demon to manifest itself.

The demon looked ugly as shit. However the main thing Percy paid attention to was the pure black eyes that looked at Percy in a groveling way. "I'm sorry lord, I didn't know you were here. Is there anything I could do for you?!" The demon spoke in a rapid fire terrified tone. Then he realized it. The white eyes made him a General in the Demonic Hierarchy. Realizing he didn't want Lilith to realize that there was a challenger to her power in demonic abilities Percy utilized his Angelic powers and smited the Demon effectively spreading it's particles throughout the Universe.

"Well that was easy." And with that Perseus collapsed in an exhausted heap to the floor. Amelia sighed and got some water pouring it over the immortal's face reenergizing him and taking him from unconsciousness and putting him in a simple sleeping state. Then she picked him up using all the strength she had gained over the millennia and a half or so she had been traveling with the deity.

After carrying him back to the campsite they had set up about a mile to the North of the town she got ready for bed and fell asleep next to the PrimalTitan.

**Next morning Percy Pov:**

My eyes opened up around five A.M. and I thought about what had happened. Apparently telekinesis is much easier than smiting. Fuck, I really gotta practice these on Demons 'till they come natural.

* * *

**1970 Percy Pov:**

Over the years I had smited many a demon, I had assisted hunters from the sidelines since they had became a big thing and had been killing monsters from both supernatural backgrounds along with Greek/Roman backgrounds. I was currently watching as the couple that would soon sire the vessels of the two most powerful Archangels' true vessels were preparing for bed. Ugh, soon I'd have to reveal myself to the gods again along with help the brothers that will be born here with their trips and keep them safe. Ugh, this does not make my job any easier.

* * *

**1983 Nov 2nd Percy Pov:**

I stood just across the street from the Winchester house. I had my armor in the form of a black trench coat along with blue jeans and blue and black Jordans with blue and black socks however hey are not visible. My hair done normal in it's upwards pointing slightly to the left appearance (look up "Hoodie Allen") I was standing at a slightly less imposing six foot six as opposed to my normal seven foot five appearance. I watched clear as day as Azazle entered the house in his "meat suit" just before he could do the deed he intended to do. (drip demon blood into the baby Sam's mouth) When he saw me I flashed my eyes white with a golden pupil and his eyes widened and he took a step back as he looked at me carefully.

"What are _you _doing here?" He asked/demanded.

"I could say the same to you but I already know. However I do have a few questions. You do know what this will cause correct?" I asked the Demon.

"Yes, I do know. I also know that he and his brother will eventually get close with the Angels." The powerful demon said. And at this I was shocked on the inside but I held my stoic expression on the outside. I never knew that these kids will ever get to know the Angels other than if I connect them after the Apocalypse.

"Okay, well this is destiny so I can not interfere. However know this demon, your plan will backfire. And I fight for whichever side I think will do best for the planet and her inhabitants. So I may find myself fighting alongside yourself or I may find myself dropping a bolt of Shadow Lighting onto your body and scattering your particles so far apart throughout the Universe no one will ever put you back together." I said with an intimidating look in my eyes.

At the threat he gulped then nodded and I used my Angelic powers to leave the house with the sound of a wings fluttering as the only sign that I was there. Unfortunately for me the eldest son was sleeping in the room next to us and he saw and heard all of that in his dream.

When I was back on the roadside the Archangel Gabriel was standing there looking directly into the bedroom window not acknowledging me at all however I knew he was waiting for me. He was in his true vessel. The intended vessel for an Archangel and the only one where they can use their full power in a physical appearance and not a completely Angelic form as the use in Heaven. His hair was slightly long and curly. His face looked very Swiss with very little fat. He was of slightly over average height and was wearing a brown jacket over a black T-Shirt and blue jeans with White and Black Vans for shoes.

"Interesting isn't it? How just one drip of blood can mean the death for all of humanity." And with that he left with just the sound of wings fluttering as the only evidence he was ever here.

'Ugh, I hate Angels sometimes.' I though to myself and a light flickered a bit to my left making me laugh as apparently an Angel had heard that.

**Line break**: **1992**

I was in Manhattan this time. I watched from a window as Sally Jackson carried the baby that could mean the end for Olympus in just sixteen short years. As I thought about that I couldn't help but smirk a little. I already have a plan and have gone over it thousands of times with Hades and Poseidon. This child's life is practically planned out until he's eight. Then I'll stop fucking with it until he's a little older when I'll show myself to Olympus albeit under a different Persona. Also I'll have to split my being as to watch over the Winchesters as well. Ugh, I have the two most important families in existence under my protection. I have to keep Sam and Dean alive as I know just as much as Chaos/God that the Apocalypse will have to be stopped. If the brothers give themselves to Michael and Lucifer then there will be mass death and mass chaos however there will be paradise afterwards and the Pagan gods will be allowed to show themselves to the humans. However this is not in the best interest for the planet and its inhabitants so it'll have to be a plan B for me. I have to deal with a few wars. A few on both sides (supernatural/Greek/Roman) then there are many outcomes as the finale. There could be a big come together to fight Tartarus and the other Primordials and other beings that side with my uncle.

Or there could be a war between the Primordials and it will happen in the Void and take a single year of battle. However, this possibility is near impossible as Tartarus is determined to destroy Humanity and the Olympians.

Finally, there could be the possibility to stop Tartarus and only have to deal with the Horsemen and Lucifer, however I might have to fight Michael and team with Lucifer depending on who ends up having the best interest for Humanity and the Olympians.

Ugh, Chaos gave me one of the most stressful jobs in eternity. I literally have over 7 billion souls relying on me to make the right choice. Well let's just hope that this baby... Adam, eh it's _okay; will play his part._

Just then I remembered that I have something I have to do that's far higher on my list of things to do than watch a baby in a house, I have a date with Aphrodite.

* * *

**Flashback: Very long time ago**

It had been a few hours since Amelia had bitched at me about finding my "true loves" as Eros calls them. As I had learned millennia ago I have multiple "true loves" as Eros calls it. Only deities can have it. It's basically someone who's soul is matched perfectly to yours. I have multiple as I'm a Primordial being.

Time Skip: Still flashback

I had been searching all over the place for a being that my soul tugs at even just a bit. After a few more hours of searching I found her.

Aphrodite, she was walking down a street in Rome. I watched as her bountiful ass swung back and forth like a metronome. How her golden, plaited hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her face was perfect, no imperfections anywhere. Finally there was her perfect D-cup breasts that jiggled every time she takes another step.

'Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go talk to her now. So, do I treat this like any other girl or like a mortal does... hmm. True love's annoying.' I thought to myself.

I finally decided to go in between. 'I must remember that I'm not as weak as her. She's just an Olympian. Okay, Perseus you can do this.'

I walked up to her with my armor all equipped and in it's golden form. I didn't make it full form so I didn't have the full leg gear only the Greaves and I didn't have the helmet on so I was just in a golden colored breast plate and same for the greaves and vambrances along with golden hand armor that was leather around the wrist and back of the hand but was gold around the knuckles and the first bone off the knuckle as to protect me and to cause massive damage to any opponent I punched.

Aphrodite saw me and her eyebrows shot up. She looked me up and down and stopped walking towards the three soldiers she was trying to seduce (and was succeeding greatly) much to their displeasure, and walk over to me. The whole time her eyes wondered all over my body and she began to drool a bit once she got within twelve feet of me as she smelled the natural scent of electricity burning I gave off. This was the first time Aphrodite had ever drooled over a man.

"Well, what's your name?" I asked the Olympian as she sauntered towards me.

time skip: three hours later still flashback:

Three hours later we were laying on a bed passed out. With me laying next to her. Our naked bodies pressed together and our sweat glistening on our bodies. The last thing she said before we fell to sleep was "I love you Percy."

* * *

**Present Time: Just after the date: Percy POV:**

And that's how I met Aphrodite. Since then I have discovered that as I increase in age I will begin to fall in love with my other true loves. Once I am with all of them I will have a small power boost apparently.

Just then I felt an Angel leave Heaven and come to Earth. It's power is more than that of a Seraph. Basically that means that it's about a fourth of my Angelic power. Damn. There are three Angels with that power are Zachariah, Anna, and Castiel will eventually as he apparently is a special case however I don't know any more than that. Most likely it's Anna as Zachariah is one of the most Heaven obsessed Angels. He's also the sixth most powerful Angel after Anna. She certainly has the power to thrive here.

Just as I was about to zap there to find out what the fuck is going on I got a mental message from God. ("zapping" is what they call Angel flashing, afterwards you can hear a light flapping of wings) "Perseus, don't interfere. She is important and will come into play later." God spoke in my mind with his commanding, and respect demanding tone.

"Yes God, I will not interfere. Also, I was wondering what you want me to do until I have to watch over the Winchesters and later reveal myself. I mean the brothers are already thirteen and nine. I'm gonna have to go follow them all the time very soon and I don't want them to learn of Angels too early. Also I'm not sure that Adam will accomplish his role and he may become the vessel for Kronos." I told God in a worried tone.

"Listen grandson, you must understand that these things are out of my knowing. I am being blocked from seeing the outcome. What is blocking it is most likely the Primordials who sided against us. But trust the plan. If it goes to shit we can take the good Primordials, Angels, and any others you want to be with us to my separate part of the void and completely get blocked out from the outside world. Bar when we want to interfere with Earth. We can do that safely from there. I have had this idea since Tartarus and Gaia rebelled against Olympus the first time." Before I could respond he/she cut the connection.

So I zapped to the Winchesters. Dean stood there over a grave with a zippo out just about to burn the salted bones of a person. That person's spirit had been killing people in a house downtown. His dad John was showing him how to light up the grave and explaining how to deal with a spirit if it's cremated. I was hovering a few feet off the ground with only my middle pair of wings extended so I only had a 12 foot wing span. Just after Dean lit up the bones John turned and looked my way. I had my armor in the form of mortal clothing however my eyes were pure electric blue with little lightning strikes going off all the time in them. I was almost solely using my sky domain so my eyes represent it. Sadly this caught his attention. I was wearing my black trench coat with my black jeans and a dark grey tank top under my coat. I had black and grey Jordans on and had my weapons all in their mortal forms. "Dark Justice" in it's ring form. "Blok" in it's bracelet form. My bow in it's Black chain form. My knives and other throwing weapons hidden under the coat. My magic javelin pouch in my eternal pocket which is in effect in the pocket of my jeans. "Doom" was in ring form but was hanging on "Vapor's" chain.

I looked like a rich badass. However unfortunately my eyes sort of gave me away so within seconds John and Dean both were pointing guns at me. Now this would do nothing to me but I don't want them to know that there are beings out there that are that powerful.

"What are you!?" John demanded.

Hmm, lets do a half lie. "Well, I'm a demon I guess you could say but I'm a bit different from the ones you know of Johnny boy." I said and with that I changed my eyes to pure white and pulled my black wings in to my back and descended to the ground.

At this both of them tensed up. "What do you know about the demon that killed my wife!?" John demanded. Azazle had killed Dean and Sam's mom as she walked in on him putting the demon blood into Sam.

"Ahhhh, yes him. Well he's a special case. He's the only "yellow eyed demon" they're right below white eyed demons. Like myself. Just remember these names. Lilith, Alastair, Perseus, and Azazle. One is the most powerful demon, one is the torturer of Hell, one is me, and one is the one that killed your wife. Also, please don't teach your son to be as stupid as you. I mean really, holding up a _demon_ with only a pistol. No Devil's trap? No holy water? No Colt? Whoops, you shouldn't have heard about that. Well se yah." And with that I used my demonic powers to teleport myself to a tree a few feet behind them.

"Fuck!" John cursed loudly as he dropped his hands and punched a tree.

"Well dad, we did just get a ton of info. If we can find out what demon it is we can find out how to defeat it. Also we know that there are demons out there that are much more powerful than the ones we deal with." Dean said to his dad suggestively. 'Finally, a smart comment. I never though I'd get one out of either of them at this rate.'

"I guess, but still. How does that demon know who we are?" John asked.

"Well, maybe we've made a name for ourselves?" Dean asked.

"No, we haven't killed enough demons for them to care." John said again.

"Well, anyhow we have to get back to the hotel to get Sam and go on to the next job." Dean said and both of them got into their 1967 Chevy Impala. (black with hardtop)

'Well, enough fucking with people's heads. How about a bit of smiting to brighten up the day eh?' I though to myself and teleported to a demon hoard. The times are bad so I could only find a group of twelve. They are in St. Louis. I saw the omens from a mile away. How about I give them some omens of my own.

I summoned a storm over the area. I began dropping lightning bolts all over the place. Then I zeroed in on the building the Demons are all in. Then I began dropping my signature shit on them. I dropped bolt after bolt of shadow lightning all around their building. After a few seconds of that I spoke in my angelic voice and the windows began to shake along with the building. 'Damn, it's fun to scare the shit out of stuff." I though to myself.

With that thought I zapped right into the building with my eyes all blue with lightning striking all over the place with the occasional black strike in my eyes.

The demons all stared at me in horror.

"Y- Y Yo- You're real!?" One stuttered.

"Yup mother fucker I'm real, bitch." On that note I touched "Dark Justice" on my right ring finger and turned it into the spear form. I made it black and electric blue with lightning surging all around it.

I let out my full Archangel powers. Rivaling Michael I caused enough omens to the apocalypse that every hunter in existence is probably getting in their car and heading here." (a hunter is someone who hunts the supernatural)

"This is the power of an Archangel, be proud you witnessed the awesome power before you were smited."

I leapt foreword.

My spear went right through the first and the Angel blessed weapon smited the demon instantly. (His favorite weapon "Dark Justice" was blessed by God to have twice the power of an Archangel's blade. It can kill anything) I then brought it around and stabbed back end through another's head. Then I combined my Archangel power with my storm powers to electrocute/smite the rest of the demons. I left only one.

"Listen here, you tell Azazle that I'm still on the board. And if you meet any hunters just tell them to look up the "Omen of black lightning" then pray to me and you'll be transported out. I want the word out."

The demon nodded quickly and repetitively said "thank you" at the speed of a machine gun.

* * *

**Two Days Later: Bobby's house. Bobby's a hunter, he has lots of books on the supernatural and is basically a walking encyclopedia of the creepy. 3rd person pov:**

"Ohhh, FUCK!" Bobby yelled.

In a house is a huge library. A man stood there in his mid thirties with the typical hill-Billy appearance minus the beer belly and plus some muscle and a clean shaven beard/mustache. There are books everywhere and the current book he's reading is titled. "12th century and later additions to Revelations" Apparently there were a lot of additions to the "Revelations" during the 1100's to the 1300's. This mostly had to do with the discovery of the fallen Archangel "Perseus" He was christened an Archangel in Ancient Greece. He was made an Archangel as to counter Michael and keep the other Archangels in check. To keep them in line and to not allow them to use too much power over the humans. He has the powers of a Demon and an Archangel. He also has complete control over storms and a certain kind of lightning called "Shadow Lightning."

Unfortunately he found the lower level Angels annoying and when he was told that he can't just go around smiting things he thought were not worthy he rebelled. He defeated Gabriel in mere seconds. He almost killed Raphael but didn't as he was a brother. He didn't kill any Archangels just knocked them out of commission and defeated them. They healed in a few centuries but he had a massive impact and that's why there was a sudden increase in belief of false gods. However Michael ended up barely defeating him and cast him to Hell.

The omens that he has escaped are. Mass death of demons, black lightning, random deaths via storms, random unexplainable storms, random acts of kindness, random acts of evil both on Archangel level, finally anyone seeing a being in modern clothes with lightning looking eyes or pure white eyes with massive amounts of power.

This is the Archangel Perseus. When he escapes from Hell there will be mass destruction and for you to kill him you must use special metals or an Archangel's blade. Also you can kill him with powers if you are an Angel or Demon.

That's what that book said about him.

Bobby had been reading like a madman when he found a demon who told him to look into the "Omens of black lightning."

Now we all know that this is mostly bullshit. At least the background is. It was merely created by Perseus and Michael as to create a cover story for Perseus.

"Well, I know what John saw. Damn, he's lucky to be alive." Bobby said to himself as he grabbed a phone and began to dial his friend John Winchester's number.

"Hello, this is John." "Yes, this is Bobby, you see that thing you told me about a few days ago. The demon you said his name was Perseus you think. Well after I looked into him and the omens surrounding him. Well, it doesn't sound very good." Then there was a long pause but it was broken by John Winchester. "Well, Bobby, spit it out..."

"Okay, but you won't like it. He is an Archangel. Now I know that Angels are bullshit but they could just be a different breed of demons, hence the white eyes and such. Plus the guy you described fits Perseus's description perfectly." Bobby explained. Most hunters don't believe in God or Angels unfortunately. However they still go to Heaven for all of the good deeds they usually end up doing in their lives.

"Yes, I agree. We must catch him and I need him to tell me all about the Demon who killed my wife." John said and with that Bobby hung up.

Little did they know, Perseus had heard the entire conversation.

"Well, I guess they don't like me. Hmm, that sucks. Anyways, time to go hunt dinner. Amelia! Stop fucking with Gabriel, he could destroy you with a snap of his fingers! Dammit, what do you not get about Archangel." Just then Amelia turned around and poured water over the holy fire that she had used to trap Gabriel as it's the only weakness they have bar Archangel blades or a Primordial weapon. Or, a weapon used by a god wit power equivalent to a Seraph. Which is only wielded by the big three.

Gabriel stepped out. "Thank you Percy. Now, what I came here to say is that just because I left Heaven doesn't mean I won't side with it. However I'm still with you on the whole let it paly out thing. I know there will be a war but I don't know when or who will be fighting Heaven." And before I could answer he zapped out. "Fucking Angels..." I said. And again a light flickered next to me. They really don't let anything slip by them.

* * *

**Olympus: 3rd Person POV:**

"We must discuss the latest happenings. There have been massive storms with Black lightning." Zeus said to the rest of the council. The moment he said this however all eyes turned toward him. They all knew that Black lightning means Perseus. They had all heard stories about him.

"However, we know that Perseus is never that sloppy. He would never do that. So we must assume that he has a child. A demigod. Perseus, the god of practically fucking everything the big three control is here, on Earth. We must eliminate it." And with that all the gods eyes snapped wide.

* * *

**AN: ** _Well, I hope you guys don't want to slit my throat for one of two things. First, I'm really sorry for not updating but my job is really hard. I have tons of paperwork and my subordinates are being really slow lately. And my dad's pissed at our progress. So, I gotta slap on the fucking tryhard blazer and we gotta be really strict now as our income dropped 12% in the last month and it's got my dad pissed. So I got tons of shit to do. Also I'm sorry for those of you who hate the demons and such but it's just the only way I can really write this as I find only Percy Jackson world boring as Hell. _

_P.S. If you hate the story now don't just completely disregard me as an author to read in the future. I have a few other stories with a chapter or two already written just to get my ideas down and 2/4 are strictly PJO stories._


	11. Damn, dad's siblings are dicks

_Chapter Eleven_

_Damn, dad's siblings are dicks..._

**2005: Percy Pov:**

I watched from the sky with "Vapor" out as I watched Adam Johnston follow Grover the Satyr into a bus to his field trip to the museum. He walked in shitty jeans with worn, scuffed, and ruined Asics. They were supposed to be white but they're more like brown at the moment. He wore calf height white socks that you couldn't see over his two sizes too big jeans. His shirt was a stained white T-shirt and his hair was a complete mess. It's completely black and his sea green eyes were drooped as he could hear a bitch Nancy Bobofit behind him making fun of his poor as clothes.

I could only laugh lightly as I watched him board the bus. Once it began moving I dove down and landed on the top of the bus with not even the slightest noise. I knew Alecto was there posing as a teacher. I could see through the mist with no problem at all as I had been watching her for a long time. I already knew that Luke Castellan had stolen the Master Bolt and Adam was getting framed for it.

I sat on the top of the bus the whole way to the Museum and used my powers over air to redirect the air and cut down the drag the air puts on the bus down to about a hundredth of what it is usually as to make the mpg insane and to make the trip much faster.

I also used my slightly returned powers over time to make time pass a bit faster in and around the bus as to speed the trip up about a total of ten minutes.

_Time Skip:_

After Adam had returned Alecto to the Underworld I watched as Chiron altered the mist as to make everyone to believe that they never had the teacher Mrs. Dodds.

Adam would eventually believe it as well but it would take a very long time. Well, time to let him set his future. I am done fucking with his life. I won't interfere until he goes to get Hades' kids from the school. "till then I got some shit I gotta take care of.

* * *

**2005: ****Stanford University: 3rd Person Pov:**

Percy watched with disappointment at Sam Winchester. He knew that the boy had ran away to go to college and he also knew that this would inadvertently lead to his girlfriend Jessica's death via the same demon that killed his mom, Azazle.

He watched as Dean convinced his brother to help him find their dad as he had gone on "hunting trip" three days earlier and still hadn't returned. (he was hunting supernatural creatures)

_Time Skip: a few days later, after Jessica's death_

Sam had decided to go with Dean to find the "Yellow-eyed Demon" as they called it, along with their dad.

Perseus knew exactly what John Winchester was doing and where he was. He was hunting him. He was hunting Perseus. He wanted Perseus to tell him all about Azazle. He also thought that Holy water would effect Perseus, and that he could trap him with a "Devil's trap." Well, he's about to learn just how wrong he is.

And with that thought Perseus Zapped to the town where Percy had made his Omens appear as he wanted to talk to John again. Also he can't let John know that Angels are real. And they aren't just a different breed of demon. If he couldn't find a single sign of Perseus he would get suspicious.

* * *

**Some town in Nebraska: Perseus Pov:**

I zapped myself to the town John is currently looking for me. I summoned a few bolts of Shadow lightning around me destroying a few roads and destroying some rich dude's garden.

I then decided to tell Amelia to relocate camp to Maine. Since we are gonna have to hunt there as to meet the Hunters and Demigods when they go there to get the children of Hades.

'Amelia, relocate camp to Maine, we need to get used to the area as we are going to have to make a good impression when we meet the demigods.' I said telepathically to Amelia.

'Right away, also can you please summon a few grand for me as I really don't want to run out of money.' Amelia pleaded. ' I just gave you four million last week, what the fuck did you spend it on?!' I replied. Damn, that girl runs through money. I mean I have infinite of it of course but still, damn; she'll ruin the economy pretty soon if she keeps this up. I mean she almost bought Microsoft once but I had to stop her as that would totally fuck up the mortal world. 'I spent it on four new cars and this awesome book on Occult stuff.' She replied sheepishly.

"What the fuck! Four damn cars, well what kinds are they? Also I can tell you all you want about occult stuff.' I replied in an angry and slightly joking tone.

'Well, I got two 67 Chevy Impala Hardtops, both black. I mean you gotta look cool to the Winchesters. I also bought this awesome really stylish Mercedes and a Black and red Ferrari! I mean you gotta look classy in the mortal world right?' Amelia replied.

'Well, you have a point, but don't ruin them okay. I do need to look good in the mortal world, you're correct. However you shouldn't do that kind of thing without my permission. Anyways hunterize an Impala and the Mercedes. I gotta be able to pass off as Percy Jackson remember. Grade A hunter. I gotta keep my appearance up.' (Hunterize would be like put in a plethora of Hunter like weaponry in the trunk of the cars. So for example a few sawed off 12 gauges. Some rock salt. A bunch pistols and ammo. Along with a bunch of salt and a Devil's trap etched into the inside of the truck and on the bottom of the car in invisible ink.)

'Okay, will do. Also can I please drive around the Ferrari, it's always been a dream of mine to look like a rich lady.' Amelia pleads.

'Ha-ha, sigh, sure. I'll summon the clothes to you.' And with that I end the mental conversation.

Then I summoned the best rich girl clothes that match a black and red Ferrari and sent them to Amelia.

'Well, it's taking too long for John to find me. Well, time to act like what he's looking for eh? Yeah, I don't really _want _to kill humans but.. eh whatever. I'll just kill some dicks and see if he'll find me in the next day or so.' I said to myself and with that I went around looking for some jerks to kill.

_Time skip: an hour later_

'Found one.' I said to myself.

I watched as an abusive husband slapped his wife. 'Hmm, how about a random lightning bolt drops on his car?' I thought

So I raised my hand and a pure blue bolt dropped from the heavens and hit his car. He immediately ran outside and screamed as he had just bough it. Then I summoned another and shot directed it right through him and burnt him to a crisp. 'Next...'

A few minutes later I saw John in the library looking for things in the town's history for signs I'd been here before. So I decided to give him a hint. I dropped a bolt of shadow lightning onto the sand around the pavement effectively turning it into glass. Then I summoned a category four Hurricane and flew up into the eye to regain my power as that had taken a lot out of me to use all that lightning over and over again as I had done a lot of shit lately.

I watched as he came running outside after he heard someone scream about black lightning. Then he looked up and saw the random incredibly powerful hurricane covering the entire six mile radius of the town. He stared terrified at the eye as he saw me with my pure white eyes. Then I smirked at him and raised my hand and shot a tiny bolt of Shadow Lightning right at his feet and sent a mental message into his mind.

'If you really want to find me it isn't that hard. Just look for people screaming about black lightning. Also lets see if you can catch me.' I said and with that I dispersed the Hurricane and my wings extended from my back and I flew right down past the buildings and into the woods.

**Line break: John Winchester POV:**

'I had just seen the thing I'd been searching for ever since I figured out what he was. It's the most powerful demon in existence if you include it's Angelic powers. It also has the powers to summon storms and to control and make a kind of black lightning that only he can produce. It obviously knows about the demon that killed Mary. I just need to capture it. I need to trick it into standing in a Devil's trap, it went into the forest so I'll just have to get it out.'

_time skip: Next day: John Winchester POV:_

I waited at the forest edge with my summoning tools. I had all the candles lit and I have the area surrounded with a devil's trap and I also have lots of holy water at the ready. I also have salt surrounding the Devil's trap. And I have Iron in my hands. I'm ready to go. So I lit the brazier and the Demon Perseus appeared right in the middle of the Devil's trap.

He's huge. He stands about seven feet tall, he has huge shoulders and is basically a huge bodybuilder. He's wearing just a white and grey tank top and white gym shorts that go a few inches below the knees, he is wearing white and grey Nike socks a few inches up his calves and grey and white Jordans. His face looks just like it did years ago. His hair was up but only an inch and a half this time. Then he saw me. His eyes locked onto mine.

They were completely white with the occasional black lightning flash in them. He emanated power, it was like standing next to a nuclear power plant. Then he spoke.

"You summoned me? Really, do you have a death wish? I said find me. Summoning a Demon hurts said Demon dumbass." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. Then he noticed the iron I had in my hand, then he saw the devil's trap, and the salt.

His eyes widened and they began flashing about a hundred times a minute. Lightning began surging through him.

"You fucking _trapped ME_!? I'm the one who told you who killed your wife! If it wasn't for me you'd have absolutely no leads." He stared at me with pure fury for a few seconds and it was very hard for me to remember that he has no power as he's in the devil's trap.

"Well, you weren't supposed to learn about Angels, you were supposed to stay ignorant but let me tell you something. We are very real. I am part Demon and part Archangel. No, Angels are nothing like Demons at all. But here's the thing if you tell anyone about your knowledge of Angels I will have you personally tortured by Lucifer himself. But yes I am an Archangel." With that said my jaw dropped and the wind began picking up.

His eyes switched from white to pure electric blue with black flashes thrown in every once in a while amongst the blue flashes. Then Lightning struck the salt melting it. Then it struck the Devil's trap breaking a part of the edge allowing him to escape.

"There we go, that's better. Now, ask you questions. I will answer them as long as you swear to never tell anyone or anything about Angels. Hunters should not know any details. Unfortunately a human could dispel up and cause massive damage to us. However the only way to kill us I will not tell you." He said.

I had just gained a lot of knowledge. I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'll just answer the question you clearly want to ask. Azazle is the demon that killed you wife Mary. Sam is just the demon's favorite of all the kids he's changed. He dripped demon blood into their mouths. Sam has special abilities. I'd utilize them if I were you. However one more thing. If you can't save him kill him. Now some other stuff." Perseus said I just stood there.

"Listen, just go over this stuff in your head until you understand it but until then just ask questions."

I nodded my head.

"Okay, um how can I save Sam?" I asked worriedly. Perseus smiled. "Well, he has to do that himself. However you just gotta stick with him. However that will be Dean who does that. You'll probably die before then." Then he looked at me questioningly. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, how could I kill you?" I asked seriously.

"Ha-ha, that's really funny. A mere mortal _can't _kill me. It's just not possible. You'd have to get an Archangel's blade. However you'd never be able to beat an Archangel in a knife fight and if you some how did you'd have to beat _me_ which will never happen." He smirked at me once more. "Follow the omens, you'll find the demon some day, I can guarantee it." And with that he disappeared and the only sign he was there was the light sound of flapping wings.

* * *

**2007 Maine: Westover Hall:** Perseus Pov:

I was flying around the school until I saw the car pull up. I saw Adam walk out of the car followed shortly by a black haired emo looking girl who with one look into her power hungry electrifying eyes I could tell was a daughter of Zeus. After her was a blonde girl who some could consider beautiful but with one look into her eyes I could tell she was a know it all daughter of Athena who badly needs a reality check to take her out of her overly arrogant world.

Adam seems to have became a bit too egotistical for my taste but he's still not as egotistical as the Athena spawn. Dammit. Why can't Chiron help these kids realize that just because your parent is powerful doesn't instantly make you just as powerful. Ugh. Where Adam used to wear shitty old clothes now he's wearing a CHB T-Shirt with brand new blue jeans and a pair of fresh blue Jordans. Really, they bankroll their "heroes" clothes now?

"Well, it's what we got. So I'll just have to show them up huh?" I said quietly to myself.

'Okay, so I'll just act like I'm the first son of Perseus. Okay. That a otta work. Now I think I'll just go with Perseus trained me personally 'till I was fourteen and gave me copies of his weapons and I'll just say that he's living with Ouranos and I'll not lie about any of my powers. Okay, then what else. Oh yeah, I gotta look sixteen. Dammit, well I'll keep my strength and proportions. Hmm, I think I'll stick with six foot five for height. Okay. And with that I changed into a jacked sixteen year old with black hair. I changed my eyes to have electric blue irises, sea green pupils, and brown sclera. (the white part of your eyes) I had my hair in the usual way. I then summoned a black blazer and under that I had a sea green and sky blue dress shirt. Then I had a pair of black dress pants with sea green streaks sown the outside. I had Black Jordans with sea green insoles, electric blue toe box and sea green laces.

Then I snapped my fingers and made a drivers license for myself and zapped my Mercedes here. It's black with sea green seats and an electric blue wheel and stick shift. (Anyone thinking about getting a Mercedes I recommend a Mercedes- Benz SLS AMG I've had mine for a few years now and it's really nice, that's the one in this story btw)

I zapped myself inside and drove into the parking lot for the school and closed the door behind me. I brushed my right hand through my hair and closed the door just loud enough to get the quest to look this way.

When they did both girl's jaws dropped making Adam scowl but when he saw my car his eyes bugged out. 'Good he's not a dork he knows a nice car when he sees one.' I said to myself.' Then I noticed Annabeth's eyes and I could tell she was going gold digger mode and flashed a smile my way and clasped her hands together trying to make her B-cup breasts look bigger.

Considering I've seen Aphrodite naked and more I clearly was unimpressed and just looked forward and walked to the big wooden doors of the school with my shoulders back, my back straight, and my chin up.

Annabeth was shocked. No boy usually passes up a chance with her. However I didn't care much. I mean Amelia is 10x better looking so I'm fine.

As I passed the quest Adam tried to trip me but I merely stepped over his foot and when I turned to open the door and let them go in first I used the rotation of opening the door to bring my left heel up and I kicked back and hit his cheek with the heel of my Jordans knocking him to the ground and chipping a tooth. I then squatted down, pulled him up and waved my hand over his head healing him.

"Don't fuck with me." I said plain and simple then held the door open for them.

They all looked at me with caution and annoyance bar Annabeth who looked at me hungrily to which I just scoffed at her. Much to her displeasure.

Then I walked in but I used the mist to make them forget how I healed Adam.

Then I took a different hall then them to get to the gymnasium and to use their denseness to make it even easier. I walked right in and once I did all the girls' jaws dropped and the boys scowled at me. I flashed my lady killer grin to a few of them I thought were slightly worthy. Even though they are all between 13-17 I'm technically 16 right now and even if I wasn't I don't care, I'm from Ancient Greece motherfuckers I don't need to care about age. However the youngest one that caught my eye was fifteen. I'm not a perv.

I immediately noticed the targets Hades told me to get. They were sitting side by side on the bleachers. Once was a bit emo but I wasn't gonna let him go. I'll get him back to normal. The girl was no where near emo, I mean he hair hid one of her eyes but I'll get her confidence up. All I gotta do is befriend her and she'll get a good boost. Just then after staring for a minute I felt something click. Fuck, really. A fourteen year old girl. Apparently she's one of my true loves, dammit.

Well, that's just even more reason not to fail.

I began walking towards them but then all of a sudden I heard footsteps closing in on mine. So I slowed down a bit and then I felt the air parting for something the size of an arm so I ducked. And I saw a fist sail over my head. Then I looked up and I saw a football jock standing there with a shocked expression. I stood up and used the propulsion from it to uppercut him lightly making him go back twelve feet. Everyone was in a circle around us and they were all incredibly shocked when the new kid just one hit K.O. their Football QB.

"Don't fuck with me." I said really seriously and then turned around to get the di Angelos but when I looked where they were a few seconds earlier they weren't there. Then I noticed the Demigods there dancing and failing miserably bar Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. However she was dancing with the incomparable Satyr who kept stepping on her toes and I could tell she was trying as hard as she can to not shock him so I did her a favor and sent a quick bolt into his leg from the piece of metal in his jacket making him bleat really loudly making everyone look at him.

I took this opportunity to make my way to the bleachers to get a bird's eye view of the gym and when I didn't see them I noticed a Manticore in the shape of a teacher carrying them out by the scruffs of their necks.

I immediately zapped behind him but when I got there the doors were already closed I tried to open them but they were locked so I had to kick them in attracting the attention of everyone especially the demigods as they thought I was a monster with that strength and when they really looked at my eyes and they saw the kids were gone it confirmed their suspicions in their minds and they began sprinting my way.

"Fuck!" I cursed.

Then I bolted out the door and was running about 175 mph.

In about .6 seconds I was caught up with the Manticore. And just as I summoned "Dark Justice to my right hand in it's Xipthos form the demigods came out of the school.

The sword's pure Stygian Ice blade caught the Manticore's attention very quickly and he threw two spikes at me.

Before they got anywhere near me I donned my full Corinthian style armor including the helm. Then just as the spike neared my chest plate my left arm came up and both got blocked by the Vambrance.

Then I tapped my left arm's watch summoning "Blok."

With "Blok" out I was able to rely on pure instinct now. I let my mind wander to how I'll explain who I am... well who I'm gonna fake to be.

While I thought my body went into action. I was clearly not paying attention as my eyes were glossed over and the Manticore noticed this along with Annabeth Adam. Both were shocked beyond their wildest dreams. Manticore raised his hand and about 200 hellhounds, Laistrygonians, Cyclopes, and the Minotaur emerged and surrounded me.

Without paying attention my body went into motion. About fifty bolts dropped from a random huge storm that appeared over us and destroyed all of the monsters bar the minotaur who was dead mere moments later from my shield being thrown like a Frisbee and the blades being activated from my contact being lost slicing his head off.

Then I leapt into action and my eyes unglazed.

I gripped my spear tight with my right hand as my left hand was raised and my shield came flying back at it at the speed of sound and snapped right on which I used to block the barrage of spikes. Then my left arm went back and the shield turned back into a watch for a second as my left hand went into a pouch that appeared on my back a few seconds earlier and pulled out four six inch long stygian iron and mortal iron spikes out which were immediately thrown with perfect accuracy. One in each eye, one in the spine, and one in the heart.

Then I leapt forward and stabbed my spear through the Manticore's head turning it to dust. Then I grabbed all the spikes. But before I could meet the demigods like my plan was another monster leapt from the trees.

Another Manticore.

Then after him came a trio of Cyclopes.

"That was my son!" I froze for a second. There was more than one Manticore!?

Noticing my surprised state the Manticore launched about fifty spikes at me. 'Yeah, I knew that one was _way _too easy to be the real Manticore.

I brought my shield up and blocked them all. Then I deactivated my shield and deactivated my projectile bag and summoned my javelin pouch. I reached in and grabbed one. I deactivated my spear as well and grabbed another Javelin. They're about six inches but I willed them to grow 'till they were about seven feet long. Then I used one to block a barrage of spikes.

The Manticore gained a shocked/horrified countenance (face to those of you younger than seventh grade, I think that's when I learned that word? I don't remember). The other, the one in my right hand I launched directly at the Manticore's hearth but he blocked it with his left arm but in doing so caused it to stick in there.

He roared loudly and just as he was about to launch more a Cyclopes threw his club at me. I jumped up, caught it and launched it right back killing him and one other Cyclopes. Sending them to Tartarus at least.

Then Annabeth and Adam approached the Manticore.

"No! If you challenge that thing you'll be destroyed!"

"No we won't, you did it. And you're just a newbie son of Zeus who got some gifts from daddy." Thalia said.

"Fuck no! Don't ever associate me with that douchebag. I'm the son of Perseus!" And with that I shot shadow lightning directly at the Manticore effectively dropping it onto all four legs. But just then I noticed how close to the edge the Manticore is.

But before I could capitalize on that I felt disturbances in the air.

I noticed there was about 340 arrows in the air currently and the number was constantly increasing.

"Fuck, hunters! All boys get down!" And with that I unfurled my wings and used them as a shield for myself, turning them to Stygian Ice. Then when the barrage stopped, I changed them to regular soft, black, imperial gold wings. Then I launched myself into the air and was about to use the wind to knock the monster off the cliff when I heard the last thing I wanted to.

Zoe. "Permission to kill, Milady?" She asked. 'Dammit.' I thought. I already knew what was going to happen. The hunter was right next to the cliff with her bow pointed at the Manticore. Along with the rest of the rest of the hunt, although they were further back as is customary to let the Lieutenant be first. The Manticore would grab her and jump. Millennia of living doesn't make a monster stupid...

Then it happened.

"Permission grante-" Artemis was cut off as the Manticore leapt forward and grabbed the tiny four foot eleven 98 pound hunter. (It really says she's four foot eleven in the book... she might be a lemon later, might even put her in the harem) Then he jumped.

I already knew what I had to do even if I didn't really like the hunt Zoe and I had a history... we knew each other when I was a Demi-Titan.

I pumped my wings twice and soared down the cliff. I used the winds to separate the Manticore and Zoe. Then I tucked in my smaller pairs 'till I was down to my largest pair.

I pumped them twice at full power and accelerated to the speed of light for 1 millisecond and was right next to Zoe then I unfurled all my wings slowing me to 10mph instantly then I used the air to bring her up. She was screaming like a tiny little school girl (which she could have passed off as because of her build) but when I wrapped my arms around her she seemed to snuggle into them a bit, then it clicked.

'Fuck, a hunter too? I got a 14 year old, and a hunter as true loves. Damn, I'm unlucky. Well, I know her I guess. Anyways, time to save the man hating radical feminist... I never thought I'd say that.'

I pumped my wings a few more times and landed on the edge of the cliff with Zoe in my arms. I immediately sat her down on the ground and backed away quickly. Artemis noticed this and raised an eyebrow but nevertheless her and all the other hunters all had their bows trained on me and were ready to kill me on command from "Lady Artemis." Then I noticed that Zoe was blushing furiously... 'Well that's an accomplishment on my part' I said to myself.

I willed the Imperial gold on my wing's bones to disappear and before anyone could notice I shrank them back into my back. Then I snapped my fingers and the dust and dirt disappeared from my clothes and my hair went back to it's normal perfect state.

I directed my eyes at Artemis. "Well, are going to interrogate me or nawh?" I said with no hint of sarcasm. Thalia giggled a bit, Annabeth scowled a bit at how I treated an Olympian, and Adam glared at me with envy for not being terrified at the entire hunt pointing their bows at me and for how easily I dispatched a practical army of monsters and one of the most powerful monsters in existence with seemingly no problem at all. Also for making a hunter blush.

The di Angelos were staring in awe and confusion but Bianca was hiding her brother behind her.

"Yes, I will. And if you treat me or any of my hunters. Any woman for that matter, with that much disrespect I will slay you where you stand." Artemis said threateningly. She expected for me to cower and beg for forgiveness but was utterly shocked when I merely shrugged. This utterly angered her hunters and one shot at my head.

I merely raised my hand and caught it between my index finger and my middle finger. Then I tossed it back to her. "I believe this is yours." I said nonchalantly.

Everyone was staring at me with awe and wonder.

"Impossible, no mere _male could possess that much skill!" Artemis said._

"Well, quite simply fuck you, you disgusting sexist, radical feminist. No one cares what you think. It clearly just happened, did you not notice it or are you females just that stupid that you can't even register that." I said mockingly towards Artemis and her hunters.

After that comment a total of 24 arrows were shot at my six times. Six arrows from each of the 24 hunters. Including Artemis. Every single one was met with either Vambrance, air blast, vapor condensed into ice, or a chest plate.

"Well, that tickled. Now get on with the questions before I get bored from our little game." I said nonchalantly.

All the people there stared at me and Annabeth fainted.

"Imposs-" Artemis tried to say but I cut her off. "No, what do you not get. It just happened. Therefore it isn't impossible." I said in an annoyed and bored tone.

All the hunters were about to fire again but Artemis spoke up. "No girls, it's clearly not worth it on this useless male." She sneered at me.

"Now, I demand you tell me your name." She ordered.

"My name is Perseus Jackson. First ever Half-Blood son of Perseus, PrimalTitan of Storms, lightning, The Sky, Weather, Liquid, Water, Earthquakes, Ground, and time. There's some other titles Dad's acquired over the millennia but eh... not as important as that. Oh yeah, I'm also the grandson of Ouranos, P.S. he really hates the was Zeus uses his domain. Great grandson of Chaos, btw he's really angry at the way you motherfuckers run the world but it's better than the Titans so he puts up with it." As I said this Artemis became enraged and launched another arrow imbued with the power of the moon but I merely flicked my wrist and the air knocked the arrow down, shocking her and all of her hunt as nothing has ever survived being shot at by a moon power imbued arrow.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I trained with daddy since I was a month old, hmmm what else. Oh yeah, I trained with Primordials and Perseus since I was nine. I'm sixteen now. Oooooooh, yeah also Eros said that your oath will not be permentant. Some lucky dude's gonna get 'dat pussy some day." At this her face got red as a tomato. Just then I felt another thing click.

'Oh for fuck sake. Are all of them gonna meet me right here. Ugh, Aphrodite's gonna be pissed at Eros.' I scowled.

"Any more questions?" I asked.

"No, just a demand. You're coming with me to Olympus. You're too much of a threat to live." Artemis said with an incredibly happy voice.

"Okay, have fun trying to kill me. Ooooo, also I just remembered something." At this Artemis looked at me quizzically.

"My dad could destroy Olympus in mere days, and my family are Primordials and would team up and fuck Olympus in the ass in about twenty minutes. So yean, I wouldn't recommend killing me, also Chaos would just bring me back from the dead... dipshit." As I said this Artemis' face went red again.

* * *

**Olympus: Percy Pov:**

'I mean most of what I said wasn't a lie. Well, my age and my life story was complete bullshit... but still.' I thought to myself as Artemis dragged me along with "impossible to escape from handcuffs" on that I could get out of in under .00000000000000000000000000001 microseconds if I was freshly doused in salt water, hadn't used any powers in a year, and was in the eye of a category 5 hurricane and with multiple tornadoes all around me. However I wasn't in that environment sadly so it'll take more like .43 seconds.

As I was pushed through the throne room doors all of the original six gods looked at me in shock. Well bar Poseidon . His shock was faked.

"Perseus! Artemis finally caught you HA! I told you we're more powerful than you." Zeus yelled smugly as he raised his bolt and fired it right at me.

'Ah, this will be _really fun.'_ I said to myself.

I raised my hand and absorbed all the electric power from the bolt but left just enough for Zeus to be able to recharge it with his powers. Then I caught the lightly charged Celestial bronze cylinder.

"Well, I've got all the powers of my father as you can see. And yes, my name is Perseus but I prefer Percy. Finally I'm not the Perseus you know. That's my dad. I'm his first ever Half-blood child. Therefore I have the most power of all his half-blood descendants. I'm sixteen and I have 75% his power. He trained me along with the Primordials and I'm buddy-buddy with my Great Grandpa Chaos. So don't fuck with me." I said in a fun and energetic manner.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you for the power-up and with that I raised my arms and dropped a bolt of lightning about six miles across right into the middle of the Sahara effectively making Algeria about 1.36 trillion dollars more profitable from lightning formed glass.

All the gods in the room stared at me shocked including Poseidon.

"Well, I just made the amount of poverty in North Africa decrease considerably so I think I deserve a treat" So, I snapped my fingers summoning a "Payday" to my right hand.

They all stared at me blatantly shocked then the silence was broken by Apollo and Hermes bursting out with laughter and Apollo mouthing "We gotta hit the clubs together later." I just nodded and smiled a bit. I already know I'll be good friends with them.

"Do you like alcohol young man?" Asked Dionysus.

"Of course. Just cause I'm sixteen don't mean shit. I had my first shot at eight. I love alcohol. I replied with a grin.

"Well, I like him." Dionysus said nonchalantly and everyone just stared at him. After a minute he grew annoyed and spoke. "What!? I don't hate all demigods. I mean the probability is that if he does come to that disgusting camp he'll probably bring some order with him." Dionysus said rhetorically and everyone just looked back at me.

"Well, how do we kill him?" Asked Zeus.

Hera smacked him on the back of the head. "We don't of course, he wasn't lying about his parents, grandparents and Great grandfather or me and Apollo would have sensed it." Hera said, clearly annoyed. "Yeah..." Apollo replied with a bit of unsureness in his tone as he didn't want to piss off Zeus.

Zeus growled and flashed out in a bolt of lightning quickly followed by Hera.

Then Poseidon spoke up. "Well I guess you're going to Camp." And with that he and everyone else but Apollo and Hermes left. However Artemis shot one more arrow my way but it was just met with a wall of ice from me.

"Well, we gotta hit the clubs tomorrow night man. You're clearly a chick magnet man. I mean your dad sure was from what I heard from Uncle P." Apollo said excitedly and Hermes nodded excitedly.

"Sure! I'd love to, we can get some awesome bitches. Anyways, I gotta get to this camp thing now." I said.

"Oh, you can just cop a ride with me in the chariot as I gotta grab the campers and the hunters to bring them to the Camp." Apollo said.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. **

**Sorry guys. It was only 6.62k words rounded but I just spent three straight hours on this and I only went over It once so there's probably a ton of errors as I was typing over 80 wpm the entire time. Also I'll barely get any sleep but nothing really happens on Sunday as it's my only rest day with no workout at all. So yeah, this is my gift to you guys as an apology for being gone for a while. Minimal Supernatural as to appease the bulk of my readers.**

**Slight cliffy... sorry but I gotta sleep. **


	12. CTF, Percy's luck strikes again

_Chapter Twelve_

_CTF, Perseus's luck strikes again_

**Back at Westover Hall: Thalia POV:**

'What the fuck just happened? We were supposed to come here to save these two di Angelo kids and to make sure they don't try to rebel against Olympus like Luke and the others did. We had to get here first. Then this rich kid. Albeit incredibly good looking rich kid shows up and beats the shit out of Adam with absolutely no problem at all and literally just says "Don't fuck with me." like what? Who the Hades does he think he is. But then, ugh I hate this part. Then we find out that he's not just some mortal. He's apparently a son of some banished god but that's not the best part. He was not scared of Artemis in the slightest. He has control over lightning that makes me look like a spark plug, He has complete control over the air... um wut? Not even Heracles has that much control over dad's domain. Also he is at least 25x as skilled as Adam with swords and Chrysler buildings better than me with spears and shield. He's more accurate than the Manticore with spikes... the mother fucking Manticore. Also , he's got so many magical weapons that it's insane. He can dust himself off with the snap of his fingers, fix his hair like that too. And he can catch fucking arrows. He can easily defeat the entire hunt. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention he has wings... yup, fucking wings, six whole pairs, and he can control how many he uses. But then I brightened up a bit as I remembered that Artemis had taken him to Olympus, YES! Daddy's gonna fry his ass back to Tartarus, awesome that'll show him." But just then Apollo came back to pick us up... with Perseus, and they were chatting like best buds and when Apollo told him he has to "chat with the ladies" they fist bumped... FIST BUMPED! 'How dare he come back not vaporized! And this mother fucker is already buddy buddy with a _god!_'

"Okay girls let's go, I gotta take 'yall to Camp. Oh yeah, you too campers." Apollo said.

Then Artemis came out of her tent arguing with her second in command, Zoe.

"No! It's final I am hunting this monster by myself." Artemis said with a stern face as she looked at Zoe right in the eyes. Then the Lieutenant of the hunt nodded albeit reluctantly.

"Good, now Apollo. You no the rules. No flirting with my hunters, no touching my hunters, and definitely no vaporizing my Hunters." (He's the god of the sun... I'm pretty sure he could vaporize someone, I mean we are more than 60% water so I'm pretty sure that the god of the_ sun _could vaporize someone)

Apollo seemed slightly discouraged but went right back to his grinning. "Okay, well that spoils some of the fun but not all... come on get in!" Now, I'd usually love to get into a Maserati with an Olympian god however the simple fact that there were a lot more than just me here I don't think we'll all fit.

Just then that dick Perseus speaks up. "Ummmm, Apollo?" 'Oh YES! He's gonna get vaporized for sure, he didn't address Lord Apollo by Lord Apollo! Finally!'

But sadly, and much to my shock no vaporizing happened. "What, Perce?" 'Oh my gods! What the fuck! He's on a nickname basis with Apollo! What!?'

"Well, I mean sick car... but I don't think all of us could fit in there..." Perseus said.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot about that part." Then he changed it into a bus and we all got on.

* * *

**Sun Chariot/Camp Half-Blood: Perseus Pov:**

'Okay, so this Thalia chick is a bitch... got it. Now normally I couldn't care less but this time we got Annabeth who isn't even that smart but acts like she's the shit. Then we got Adam. I mean he's _okay_ but he just thinks he's all that because he's been on two quests. That's it and he thinks he's the best fighter in the world. Just when I didn't think it could get any worse I find out that this daughter of _Zeus_ is an acrophobic. Like what the fuck! Seriously? Then she gets picked to drive the sun Chariot. This has had to be the worst flight I've ever had.' I thought to myself.

While everyone went flying through the aisle and slammed into the front when Thalia crashed I merely stayed floating. Instead of touching the ground I just formed a bed of water in the air for myself and made a sphere of high powered winds to move around me as to make it impossible for debris of anything to hit me as I slept there. This clearly upset the son of Poseidon and the Zeus spawn as neither of them could do anything even close to this.

When the bus righted I was the first off. I merely vapor traveled outside the bus.

"How did you do that!?" Thalia yelled/asked me. "I knew a mere demigod could never be better than me or Adam! You're a Titan aren't you!" It was more of a declaration then a question. However either way it attracted the entire camp in full armor within the next few seconds.

Then came Chiron. "What! No, a Titan couldn't possibly get inside the camp borders." He stated sagaciously.

"Well, first of all that's bull right there, second I'm not a Titan, I am Perseus... son of Perseus." Everyone stared at him questioningly however Chiron took a few steps back.

"I knew I recognized you! You're a spitting image of your father." Chiron said.

"Yes I've heard that... but yeah basically he gave me exact replicas of all his weapons minus the power. However they still have great power just not Primordial level like his. And yeah, he was adopted by Ouranos and made into a PrimalTitan." I stated.

Then one kid in the back spoke up. "So what are you then?" He asked.

"Well, that's a good question. I guess I'm a demi-primordial/ demi-Titan. I don't honestly know." At this everyone took a step back.

"Well! It doesn't matter, I'm the leader of this camp so I declare a challenge to you. Shouted Adam.

Within thirty seconds he was in full armor and had me at the arena to fight me.

'Well, I get to test the Prophesy child eh? I guess it's an honor... nah, I've fought opponents that could disintegrate this place with a snap of their fingers.' I thought to myself.

So I willed my armor to appear. I made it be all platinum in color however it was the normal blend of all those metals for the make up of the armor however it was all Platinum in color.

At this everyone's jaws dropped a bit. Then I reached into my pocket and withdrew "Doom" however it was in its gladius form. (Stygian Iron and Imperial Gold)

" Well? Let's go." And with that I ran forwards. I willed my vambrances to grow down to make MMA gloves on my fingers and knuckles. Then I watched as Adam got into a defensive stance and as I swung from right to left he ducked and stabbed forwards at my gut smirking triumphantly as he thought his would be the end. Oh, he was so wrong.

I brought my left knee up knocking his sword right up and out of his hand. I threw my sword up in the air as to be able to deliver a proper beat down to this pussy. I brought both hands up. I brought my right foot back and my left foot up a bit. Then I leaned back with my waist just a bit but brought my center of gravity lower and my head close to my clavicle. My weight shifted to my back foot for a second and pushed my heal near the earth as it had been on the ball behind the toes. My heel came within inches of the Earth as I pushed my weigh onto it. Then I sprung forward. First my Glutes pushed down and my hipflexers tightened my quads, Then my calves contracted pushing my heel back up. Then that energy came up and once it hit my knee I sprung up using my quads, ham strings, and glutes to push the weight up. Then I used my calves again along with quads, glutes, hip flexers, and hamstrings along with my abdominals and my left and right oblique then down and up my front (left) foot using my calves and quads along with glutes and hipflexers to push up again and then through my chest as my right fist began to leave my chin. Then my front and posterior deltoids activated pushing it a bit faster. Then my forearm was flexed more as I twisted my arm as to keep it parallel to the ground. My legs kept on pushing as my tricep was involved. Then my right lat followed quickly by my right as I twisted at the shoulders even more and my head moved forward flexing my traps and scalene muscles in my neck. Quickly my eyes scanned him to make sure he isn't about to counter or block. Then my middle deltoid flexed just before I made contact with Adam's upper jaw and lip.

I heard a snap as I broke his upper jaw and shattered multiple teeth and severely injured his neck muscles as they tried to keep his neck from snapping and barely succeeding.

Then I pushed off with my right leg and swung around using my hip flexers, abs, obliques, and basically all of the muscles I my waist and legs. Then my upper body twisted to the left even more using my traps and lats again which was quickly followed by my posterior deltoid on my right side along with my tricep as I swung that arm back twisting my waist even more as I used my quadriceps and many more leg, abdominal, and hip muscles to Tai kick (AKA roundhouse kick) Adam in the ribs shattering his rib cage, puncturing a lung and making him black out from the pain. then I went back to the original position and grabbed my sword along with Adam's setting both down. Then I put "Doom" back into it's ring form and back into my pocket.

Then I completely healed Adam however left him asleep.

Everyone was standing there mouths agape.

"What?" I said. Then I smirked. "Don't fuck with me." With that I vapor traveled into the Poseidon cabin and made my bunk in the second story and sent a mental message to Amelia to contact Poseidon to claim her as to make it easier for her to become accepted into the camp not as just a beautiful face. Then I went to sleep as to think about what I should do the next day.

(Well, that's a breakdown of a right cross and a Tai/roundhouse kick from me... have fun, don't do that kick unless you have practiced it a lot as it has the potential to be very powerful but if you haven't practiced it enough and it hits them but doesn't hurt enough and then hit someone with it they could catch it or block it and bring your leg up really fast which would pull your hamstring in that leg and could pull the tendon in your hamstring along with throw you off balance and you'd be fucked up for a very long time even after you heal from the beating they could give you from there.)

_Line break: Percy POV:_

I woke up to the sound of knocking and a bit of yelling. "Hey! New kid, get up it's time for breakfast." I heard Adam yelled.

I willed my armor to change from blankets into a pear of blue and grey Nike gym shorts that end about an inch or two below the knees. I summoned a pair of elites with grey as the main color with light blue as the square dots and stripe like thing on the bottom part. I also wore Jordans with grey as the main color with blue treads, instep, and lace. Then I decided on a grey Nike tank top with a light blue Nike check. Then I willed the vapor to condense into liquid and summoned some soap then used that to wash my face. Then I willed it clean and applied my deodorant, snapped my fingers doing my hair, and I snapped them again willing all the plack on my teeth off making them the normal pearly blindingly white as they usually are.

Then I opened up the door.

"Okay, good you're ready... also why the fuck were you in my cabin. You should be in the Hermes cabin since you're dad's not an Olympian." He said.

"Ha! I'm not sleeping in the Hermes cabin, hell no. Uncle P. Is like a second dad to me. I love the guy, he's awesome. Also there should be a trident over my head in 3.. 2...1... there we go. Thanks P. don't worry I wont trash your cabin man." I said to the water fountain in Adam's cabin. And in answer a voice was heard in the cabin.

"Yo, no problem Perce, and if you ever need somethin' just IM me I'll be glad to give you anything. I know I already blessed you but still anything just ask." Poseidon said, also effectively making Adam even more pissed at me and jealous of me. As on my first day here I already get more attention from his dad.

"Thanks Uncle P. oh and by the way if you're thinking of knockin' up that mortal Jessica you should wait a year or so as to so that the war's over and I'll request the pact gone." I said and Poseidon replied with a simple "K man, I will."

"HAAA! You think my dad would be unfaithful to my mom! Ha, you don't know him at all, he loves her way more than anyone else in the Universe." He said smugly.

"Really, I mean he was unfaithful to Amphitrite and he loves her more than Sally, also he thinks Jessica's way sexier and I gotta agree I mean that mortal's got an amazing ass. Like damn it jiggles like a motherfucker but it's got like no sag and it doesn't droop. And the titties, O my gods they are amazing!" At that he was looking at me in revulsion.

"What, I fucked Sally too. It was last year I think... yeah about. I mean she was hella tight. P. was definitely right with that." Adam looked like he was about to punch me square on the jaw if I said one more thing. "What man, Poseidon recommended her and I mean I looked about the same as I do now. I mean I drove up in a Ferrari and with rich ass clothes on, then when I saw the ass on that bitch I knew there was no stopping me so yeah. I just did what your dad told me. I mean she was pretty good I must admit. So anyways... let's get to breakfast." I said and when I left the cabin Adam was punching his walls screaming that I must be lying.

"Ha, well I guess I'll have to get on his good side if I want to fight side by side with him. Also I should really keep him liking the Greek Pantheon as so he doesn't join Kronos. So I guess I should try to be a little nicer to the brat." I mumbled to myself.

When I sat down at the Poseidon table I tapped my ring forming Dark Justice in its spear form and leaning it on the table, then I took off my watch transforming it into my Hoplite shield "Blok", Then I pulled my necklace turning it into my bow "Vapor", and set it on the table as well. Then I put my hand into my eternal pocket grabbing "Doom" in it's coin form and flipped it forming its gladius form which I set on the bench beside me. Then I reached back in and grabbed my hunting knives. Then I flipped them in the air and caught them by the tip and set them on the table as well.

Everyone watched in awe as I pulled out my entire practical arsenal of weapons as if it was nothing.

When Adam sat down he gulped noticeably when he saw my weapons strewed out on the table. I finally got my food after the nymphs finished arguingd over who got to serve me.

_time skip:_

After lunch the CTF game was announced, Hunters vs. Campers.

"As per usual we will have the campers versus hunters capture the flag game tonight an hour from now. The campers will have the Zeus's fist side and the Hunters will have the other, have fun tonight." Chiron said however it was clear that the campers always lose these CTF games. Well, I already knew that but still. I could tell from his voice.

"Chiron, I was wondering if I am allowed to use all of my powers for this game?" I asked politely. "Why yes, of course." He replied slightly confused.

'HA! If I try I could lightning travel to the flag, grab it, then lightning travel back... but that's no fun.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Later that afternoon: CTF: 3rd person POV:**

As all the campers went to gather around "Zeus's Fist" Perseus mindlessly twirled "Dark Justice" in spear form with his left arm while repetitively flipping Anaklusmos into the air catching it with the handle and flipping it with the blade with his right. Each time he flips it up he changes the metal it's made of. From Stygian iron, to Steel, to Silver, to celestial bronze with stygian iron stripe on one side of the edge of the blade. It was beautiful as it flipped so quick that it seemed like a whirr of colors in the air.

However "Dark Justice" was being spun so quick it began to whip the winds into a slight sideways vortex sucking up bugs and spitting them out.

Then the rest of the campers got set and he stopped. He threw "Dark Justice" into the air and stopped flipping Anaklusmos turning it into a ben and slipping it into his jean's pocket. Then He caught "Dark Justice" and willed it back into its ring on his right hand.

Annabeth spoke up, standing at the top of the rocks next to the flag. "So, here's the plan. The fastest 12 Hermes campers will rush the flag while 8 Apollo campers will trail them from the trees 4 on each side while providing aerial support. Adam will guard the river with Thalia While I go with Clarisse and her two best fighters along with the best archer (Will Solace) from the Apollo cabin to provide support while I go invisible to get the flag. The Hermes campers that rush will most likely get defeated from a distance however if you aren't I want you all to split up in four groups max and half go back to the flag and the other half go to the river. That's not it though. I want the Demeter cabin to make the woods into a living Hades for the hunters around the flag. Now I want the Hephaestus cabin to trap the area around the flag. Then I want them to hide and come out as a wall to beat off any Hunters that might get to the flag. I want all the minor God's kids to spread out amongst the trees and ambush as many as possible. I want Perseus to just do whatever as he's a wild card." Then she cheered up a bit. " Finally I want everyone else that wasn't assigned a position to either guard the flag or hide near the river and stop any Hunters coming over." With that she jumped off and pulled out her Cap waiting for Chiron to order the start of the game."

"Hey Annabeth. I'll go and stop the assault that I'm suspecting from Zoe and Phoebe to our forward forces. Also I gotta say you do look better in armor than you do in civi clothes." I wasn't lying about either part. That's what I'm going to do and she does look quite sexy in battle armor. It's merely a fact. However I still prefer Aphrodite and Amelia.

She blushed hella hard. Then she nodded and ran off when Chiron started the game. I watched as Thalia and Adam ran off to the river.

I followed them however I didn't have any weapons out. I just slowly walked to the river then after about 12 seconds I broke into a jog accelerating just about 35 MPH. Then once I got there I noticed that Adam and Thalia weren't far behind. 'Now's the time to get on their good side.' I thought to myself.

So, I used a bit of my Archangel powers to push Zoe down. She was just about to break into the clearing and would have engaged in combat with me but this way Adam and Thalia will get a bit of action too. I pushed her telekinetically forcing her to go flying about 15 feet. Then I willed the winds to push against her slowing her down.

Then I let up and when she broke through the bushes her Hunter uniform was all fucked up and covered with thorns. Her face was red with anger and I must say I am slightly sorry for her but eh, it happens...

Then Thalia and Adam saw her and readied their weapons. Adam went knee deep in the water while Thalia was ready to hit Zoe with a lightning bolt to the chest. I tapped my ring forming "Dark Justice" in its Axe form. I willed the Gaian Granite pole to lengthen and I electrically charged the head. Then I charged. I leapt up over the lake and used my massive strength and the leverage from the length to slam the sharp half of the head into the ground just before her feet as she leapt back at the last second. I then stopped the swing before the edge cut straight through the rock. Then I willed the pole to shrink and the head to get smaller but sharper. Then I switched to one handed grip and activated "Blok". I got into a defensive stance with the axe held out and ready to attack, while I had the shield covering all of me but my eyes and the rest of my Corinthian helmet above my eyes.

She leapt into action with her twin hunting knives while Adam and Thalia advanced towards her as to assist me.

However I didn't need it in the slightest. I blocked every strike with either my axe or shield before I went onto the offense.

I swung horizontal from the right with the axe before swinging to the right after she dodged whipping my shield across Zoe's face breaking her nose while my left leg came up and Roundhoused her right in the ribs. I used that to kick off or with my shin which brought my swinging left again. I brought my shield up blocking an arrow from Phoebe who was now leaving a huge Oak, then I swung with my axe again however once Zoe went to block I redirected its course and flipped the axe at the last second so that the hammer side hit her on the side of the head knocking her unconscious instantly.

I then brought a gust of wind under her lifting her and setting her by the creak with a brief glance at Thalia and Adam then at Phoebe telling them she's theirs. Thalia nodded quickly and raised her spear to the Heavens calling down a bolt of lightning which I then enhanced making her eyes widen before getting an insane and admittedly terrifying glint as she thrust forward and electrocuted Phoebe as to make all of her hair stand up on end and go unconscious while boiling a small amount of the saliva that came out of Phoebe's mouth as I elbowed the back of her head when I passed her.

Then I gave them a thumbs up and pointed to the right as three Hunters emerged from the forest enraged. I merely raised my hand raising three beach ball sized spheres of water, a motion that was mimicked by Adam albeit he raised to about half the size. Then we bot shot them at high speeds towards the hunters before I willed the air currents below me to form a small storm that flashed with lightning to bring me up about 250 feet. Then I raised my hands and a continuous huge bolt of lightning struck them. I then extended the storm to have about a 250 foot circumference and formed a huge ball of pure electricity between my hands then I stopped the bolt while I used my domain to return energy to myself I basically did a Kamehameha except the ball was an electric blue and yellow mixture and shot an identical beam from it as I shocked about 17 hunters into unconsciousness before absorbing the rest and dropping from the clouds to the ground. I was now sweating and could probably barely bench 250 ibs. (PrimalTitan/Archangel/White Eyed Demon remember?) So to fix this problem I prayed to Ouranos and raised my hands summoning another huge continuous bolt of lightning however this one didn't take any power. It was from Ouranos himself and it just charged me up. I was back to about 20% power in about 3 minutes then I stopped the bolt. However everyone saw it and was staring in awe. While the storm raged over head I absorbed that too putting me at about 22% power.

At this point I was ready to end this. I changed "Dark Justice" into it's Xipthos form and charged. I had no one to fight as the rest of the hunters were fighting either the Hermes kids or trying to find Annabeth. apparently the Hunters at the Hall were only a third of the Hunters and the rest were in the trees as defense as Artemis thought that there would be another army and that the other 24 were just her best. So I had about 32 other Hunters to worry about plus since usually Artemis fights with the Hunters they were allowed to give Zoe a "second life" I guess you could call it. So she was back at the flag and probably telling the others about the true extent to my powers albeit just the max I would allow myself to use as to look like a child of Perseus not Perseus... even though I am Perseus.

'Ugh, I hate Hunters. However Zoe's gonna have to by my Girlfriend so I should learn to tolerate her.' However just as that thought passed I realized that I was nearing their flag. So I slowed to a brisk but silent walk and scaled a 180 FT. Hickory tree as it was the tallest tree near the clearing that held the Hunter's flag. That's when I saw it.

This is the reason I hate the Hunters.

Four Hunters were holding a boy down, a son of Hermes it appears. He had all his armor stripped of him and was in a torn CHB shirt and cut up jeans. Then the four Hunters forced him to the ground and Zoe came over with a hunting knife in her hand.

"What did he do Elizabeth?" Zoe asked. "Well, we defeated all the Hermes kids but him. He was holding his own for a little bit however when Ellie came in to knock him out with the blunt end of her knife he spun around to punch her which we were fine with of course as it is Capture The Flag... it's violent. However she blocked it so his right arm came out in a palm strike but my knife was about to cut the arm so he moved when the strike would land and his hand hit her right in the breast, then, when he went back to block a kick from myself his left hand brushed it and... squeezed her left breast. That's not the worst part. Since Ellie's only a year in the hunt she's not desensitized yet and when he squeezed it made her MOAN! This boy made a hunter moan.

Ellie nodded embarrassed. 'Damn, this dude made a hunter moan? Impressive, however unfortunately I know exactly what's going to happen... and it's fucking terrible. I don't know if I can intervene though.' Perseus thought to himself.

Zoe grew red with anger.

"Take off his pants and underwear!" She ordered sternly.

The boy was shocked, he thought that maybe since he made her moan they'd beat him a bit but he didn't expect to get sex with a Hunter. However he was wrong and was shocked when they didn't let go of his arms and Zoe didn't get undressed. Instead she walked towards him.

"For that incredulous offense you shall be castrated." Zoe said sadistically. Then the boy began to scream and squirm trying to get away. However then all the hunters pinned each appendage with their bodyweight and enhanced Hunter strength.

"Unfortunately, to do a proper castration the penis must be erect as to cause the most pain so. You will get something no other male ever will for any other reason." Zoe said disgustedly. She grabbed his dick and flicked it a couple times then rubbed it twice and do to the fact that she's a hunter it shot straight up. 'Ugh, this is why I hate the hunters, I mean this kid would clearly get tons of pussy if this didn't happen I mean he's only 14 and he's already got 7 in. You know what... no. I am not going to let another kid get castrated for this useless nonsense. This is not fair at all. Just because Artemis is a bitch doesn't mean she can make all these girls bitches and doesn't mean they get to ruin on of the greatest things in a boy's life.' Perseus said to himself.

Then he tapped his ring summoning 'Dark Justice' in its sword form.

Just as the hunting knife was about to cut the skin at the base Percy's sword stopped the blade of the knife then he pushed Zoe back and tapped her forehead using his Archangel powers to knock her unconscious and while he did he downloaded information as to show her that castrating boys is pure evil... okay it's brainwashing...

Then he did the same to the others and snapped his fingers summoning the kid's armor, weapons and clothes back to him before doing the same to him and planting a memory of him defeating all but one of the Hunters before getting knocked out by a blunt tipped arrow.

Then he learned that the boy's name is Connor Stoll. Then he learned that his brother Travis was with Annabeth's group.

Travis is a good bit faster however is worse with weapons where as Connor is a bit slower and great with weapons however they were equal at stealing.

'Awesome. These kids got potential.' Perseus thought to himself before grabbing the flag.

* * *

**After the game: Perseus Pov:**

It didn't take long after I got the flag to wing the game. I knocked out any Hunter that came my way with the flat of my blade. Then everyone was celebrating the first ever victory for the Campers. However I made it incredibly clear that I am in no way shape of from a camper and that I am only here for a little while.

'Hopefully after dinner I can get Amelia in the Poseidon soon as I'll have to have Poseidon adopt her or something... he is an awesome brother I gotta say.' 'Hey Poseidon, can you please adopt Amelia?' I asked him telepathically. 'Sure thing, how about tomorrow morning?' He replied. 'Sounds good.' I thought to myself.

'Anyways, I am gonna have to talk to Adam and Thalia to get on their good side. I might have to get to like Annabeth as she's important as well. I mean I think that in the next year or so I could get her arrogance down a few pegs. I don't know if I should have sex with her though... I mean I know Amelia and Aphrodite will be fine with it. Then again Zoe and Bianca are true loves. I mean I know that Bianca wants to join the Hunters so I'll have to flirt with her to get her into the Harem and then I'll have to fuck her even though she's only thirteen, dammit. But if I don't she'll join the Hunters. And I can't have that as that would be a dick move against Nico. Zoe will be a slow process.' Just as I finished thinking that I noticed Bianca running towards me.

"Hey, I never got to really thank you for saving us before and I gotta say you are a really good fighter." She said. "No problem, and you seem like you'll make a good fighter too, also you are quite pretty as well." I said with a smile and she blushed hard. 'Awesome I know that all true loves are both ways but still.'

"Anyways-" My flirtation comment was cut off as she yelped and jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist and hiding her face behind my chest and so I turned around and noticed the Oracle trying to walk towards us before stopping in front of Zoe. Bianca seemed to think she was gonna let go but then she realized how comfortable it was so she stayed and I held her with one hand around her waist and one arm under her ass with the hand on her thigh as to hold her and no let her fall.

Nico saw us and smirked a bit while Adam grumbled a bit before giving me a slight thumbs up. Annabeth looked disappointed while Zoe glanced at us and looked a little jealous.

Then the Oracle spoke and Bianca twisted her neck to see so I rotated as to make it easier for her to see.

Green mist left the Oracles mouth and pooled around her.

_Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the sand without rain,_

_The son of the greatest shows the trail,_

_Campers, and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one should perish by a parents hand._

Then she collapsed and two boys grabbed her and brought her to the attic again.

Then Zoe and the rest of the Hunt walked off with angry expressions.

_... _

* * *

**One hour after returning to the Poseidon cabin: Perseus Pov:**

'Ugh, I mean she was quite good I must say; however the simple fact that I just had sex with a thirteen year old disgusts me. Well, anyways Amelia was blessed by Poseidon a few hours ago apparently and she chose to stay in our cabin and to sleep with me so hopefully Adam doesn't walk in on us Heh, that would be fucking hilarious.'

Just then I opened up the door to the Poseidon cabin. I saw Adam setting some stuff down and taking out his sword and leaning it against his bed side table while putting his armor on a manikin by the foot of his bed. Then I saw his face. He was super disheveled. He mumbled to himself about arrogant dicks, unfaithful fathers, and stupid sons of stupid banished gods. I should be angered by this but I'm not. I'm not here to ruin the Olympian forces but to strengthen them, I need to do something about this.

I split myself into two. I put 15% of my power into one half and he left while I went up to go to sleep and just as I opened the door I saw Amelia just getting into bed.

* * *

**Olympus: Perseus Pov?: **

I needed to get Adam to continue to love his dad and to be loyal to Olympus. I know Poseidon loves Adam and is quite proud of him while I can't blame him. However quite simply I've known Poseidon for sooo much longer. I walked through Olympus looking for Hephaestus's forge. I passed Artemis's silver and green palace, then I passed Apollo's platinum and gold palace along with my girlfriend's solid pink one. 'Hmm, maybe I should stop by and say hello. I gotta update her on the other "True Loves" I've found. Damn that name is so corny.

**AN: **_And that's it. That's my chapter. I did all of this at the last minute practically as I was still quite busy today however I had some time at the end of the night so I wrote this. Now, I am sorry I was gone for a while but shit got in the way. Now for those of you who give a shit about this story (There's like 15 of you :[ ) sorry. But yeah, really it wasn't that hard for me to abandon this story for a while though as I don't really have much support sadly. I know that some people are saying it's awesome and stuff but the stats just quite simply say otherwise. I have a total of 34 reviews while I have 50+ follows. I mean some other stories are at like 95 follows but have 300 or more reviews. I'm just hoping it'll gain some popularity soon. But for those of you who really do like the story you should tell me what you want. _

_(6,516 words)_


End file.
